Forever and Almost Always
by WordsInTheSky
Summary: They were always a couple.  Even when she hated him and he was following her around like a love sick puppy.  It's seventh year, and feelings are changing. But in the end, they were meant to be, forever and almost always.  AU extends through the 7th book!
1. Chapter 1

**I am not, sadly, nor will I ever be, JK Rowling:(**

**I hope you all enjoy this story, I plan on making it AU, it'll go through Harry's life, with some surprising twists later!**

**Reviews are helpful(:**

**Chapter 1**

**Lily POV**

I hated the start of the new school year. Everyone was overly happy and giggly. It was annoying, and over the top. Then again, not everyone had a James Potter to make their life a living Hell.

"Mum! Hurry up, we're going to miss the train" Every year, Mum waited until the last minute to leave for the train, and because I could legally apparate, she had let it get worse.

"Be there in a moment dear!"

I just chuckled, knowing that she wouldn't be. Ever since Dad had died when I was twelve, Mum had been a different person. Where as she used to be serious and punctual, now she was spontaneous and a little on the tardy side; I didn't mind, as long as she found a way to be happy.

"Petunia! Get down stairs and say goodbye to your sister" Mum hollered from upstairs.

"Bye Freak!" came the reply from the top of the stairs.

"Cheers Tuny" I sneered in response with as much sarcasm as I could muster. Some things would just never change.

"Well I guess that'll do, honestly, I don't see why you two can't just get along…" Ignoring the surprise at seeing Mum in the kitchen almost on time, I just chose to answer; "She hates magic, so by association, she hates me. End of story."

"Dear, it's your final year at Hogwarts, you're Head Girl, didn't you say that you are supposed to set a good example? Can't the same ideals apply here at home?"

"You'll have to talk to Petunia about that, now lets leave before the whale gets here."

"His name is Vernon, dear. We'll all have to learn to get used to him, even if he is a grotesque pig."

"Anything for the family Mum…"

"Lily!" I felt rather than saw the person that had assaulted my eardrums with the yell.

"Alice! Merlin I missed you!"

Alice finally let me go as we did the ritual inspection to see how the other had changed since June. She had the same understated beauty that I remembered from three months ago, when her and Frank had finally gotten together. With wavy, chocolate colored hair, blue eyes and a pale heart shaped face, she looked perfect next to Frank's tall, tan, muscular figure. The pair of them had been flirting since the end of fifth year, but they were both too afraid to do anything about it. Everyone knew it was a matter of time till they had got together and finally at the end of sixth year finals it had happened. Alice ran out from her last exam and attacked Frank shouting that everything was perfect and the year was done, rather than let her go after the appropriate friend time, Frank just held her till everything got uncomfortable, then he kissed her. Based off her letters, they had been inseperable ever since.

"Lil, you look spectacular! You need to tell me how you did it!"

"Yes dear, please tell us all how you got to be so scrumptious" I heard from behind me. That voice could only belong to one person: tall, brooding with the silkiest and best kept hair of anyone in seventh year, one of my best guy friends, Sirius Black. After five years of hatred for his stupid pranks with James, sixth year had proven to be good for us. He seemed truly remorseful for the stunt he had pulled on Sev at the end of fifth. Throughout sixth year, he, like Remus, had become the brother that I never had.

"Just some pilates, I'm still the same old Lily. How've you been?"

"Just smashing, never a dull moment at the Potter's. I hear congratulations are in order Miss Head Girl."

I couldn't help but blush. While all my friends had been certain I would get Head Girl, I couldn't help but doubt it, after all, I was a muggleborn.

"Well thanks, but let's get on the train, I want to find Remus and congratulate him."

"For what?"

"Well, I'm assuming he was made Head Boy."

"Oh Flower, are you in for a surprise"

**James POV**

This year was going to be different, Lily Evans was going to fall in love with me. She was perfect. Her silky auburn hair had hung a few inches below her shoulders since sixth year, and her creamy white skin served as a perfect backdrop for her emerald green eyes. And her body was truly phenomenal. Even though the Hogwarts uniform hung a little loose on the girls, I could tell that she had an amazing body underneath there. She wasn't athletic, she was soft, she had curves that I only saw in my dreams. She had to fall in love with me this year, it's my last chance. If only she could stop seeing me as a selfish toe-rag with no concern for the wellbeing of others. Bloody hell, I had stopped cursing Snape hadn't I? Did she think I enjoyed watching his smug face every time he walked past me? No, I gave it up for her. I could have anyone I want, and I had to fall in love with the most rule abiding compassionate girl in the world? What is wrong with me? Just then Sirius walked in, breaking me out of my depressing reverie.

"Mate, this is priceless. She has no idea, no bloody idea…"

"Sirius, what are you rambling about this time?"

"Flower doesn't know you're head boy! Can I stay and watch as her head explodes? Please? PLEEEEEASSSEEEEE?"

"Don't mention that god awful position! I still haven't come to terms with it!"

"You get to live in the same quarters as the love of your life, what more do you have to get used to?" Asked Remus as he walked into the compartment.

"MOOOOONY! I MISSED YOU!"

"Down doggy, there now that's a good boy" chortled Remus.

"Oh don't patronize me Moons, we're supposed to be poking fun at Prongs."

"Evans and I live together?" This was perfect. She couldn't deny me now! We would be spending every waking moment of every day together, she'd have to fall for me!

"You seriously didn't know? Dumbledore must've had too much fire whiskey the night he made you Head Boy" said Remus.

"Oh shut it, this year is going to be different, I'm going to be responsible."

"Prongs, you can't be responsible, you're a marauder, it goes against our very moral fiber." Pete said as he entered the compartment

"PETER! WORMY! COME TO PAPA!"

"Honestly, I thought he was house broken" said Peter as he took a seat in the compartment.

"Did someone make today poke fun at James day and forget to tell me?"

"Awww mate, you know we're only teasing. We'll help you get your lady friend" said Sirius.

"Speaking of which James, shouldn't we be headed to the prefects' meeting? Lily isn't too fond of tardiness" said Remus.

"Oh shit! Let's go Moony, catch you later mates."

**Lily POV**

"…so as I was saying, we will be doing rounds based off of year and house this year-"

"I'm here! Oh Evans, looks like you've got it all under control."

"Potter." The name sounded bitter rolling off my tongue, "What pray tell, are you doing here? This compartment is for prefects only."

"And the Head Boy, or didn't you hear?"

No. No, no, no, no, no. Dumbledore couldn't be this dumb! There is no way he chose Potter of all people! That boy wouldn't know responsibility if it smacked his overinflated head! This is a dream, I'm going to wake up with Petunia shouting at me to leave, this _was not happening._

"Evans? Are you okay?"

"Don't. Speak. If I ignore you, you're not here."

"Evans I don't think it really works like-"

"_Don't. Talk._"

"Right… I'm just going to sit in the corner then."

I decided to take a moment and collect my thoughts. Potter may think it was funny to pretend to be head boy just to see me, but this was too much. I have worked my bum off for too long for him to just walk in here and make a joke of it.

"Right, so patrol by year and house. Ravenclaws every Monday, fifth years nine to ten, sixth years ten to eleven, and seventh years eleven to twelve. Hufflepuffs take over on Tuesday, Slytherins on Wednesday, Gryffindors on Thursday and the head boy and I will take the remaining three days. I'm going to ask that all seventh year prefects patrol the corridors until we reach Hogsmeade. The first prefect meeting will be the first Monday of school, so I'll see you all then. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. You're dismissed!"

I sat down when I heard people rise and put my face in my hands. This wasn't how I had planned to start seventh year. I didn't even know who head boy was, Potter probably shoved him in a compartment after he confounded him. Ughh Potter!

"AHHHHH!" It felt good to let out all my emotions.

"So, apparently you aren't taking this as well as I had hoped…"

"What in the name of Merlin's left toe are you still doing in here?"

"Well, Evans, I am head boy. I thought we had some things to discuss."

"ENOUGH! What the hell Potter? Pretending you're head boy just to be alone with me? Are you really that pathetic? Are you such a low life that you had to steal someone else's badge just to fucking talk to me? Do you know how important being Head Girl is to me? Hmm? Do you? Don't you get it? I DON'T LIKE YOU! Who could ever like a conceited ass like you? You have no respect for anyone yet you think you can get whatever you want! Well, I don't play that game, so back the fuck out of my life you toe rag!"

"Wow Lily, tell me how you really feel. I'm just going to go now, congratulations on making Head Girl."

And with that he walked out of the compartment. Did he just wipe his eye before he left? Dread filled my stomach. Potter had actually been made Head Boy, and I just insulted him for no reason. Oh God, I never thought I would actually feel bad for the way I treated Potter.

"Nice way to talk to my friend there Flower." Sirius said walking into the compartment and taking a seat next to me.

"Listen Sirius I-"

"No you listen Lily. James has done nothing but be nice to you after you told him off at the end of fifth and that's how you talk to him? He was really nervous about being made Head Boy and then you make him sound like a joke and insult him? He has been trying to be the man you want him to be, but you haven't even seen the change he's made. You know he didn't deserve any of that."

"He just makes me so mad!"

"Well you have to get over that! Like it or not, you two will be seeing a lot of each other this year. He's not the same kid he was back in fifth year. Look at him, really look at him, and you'll see the change. Hopefully before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Too late for you two to have a future. Because one day, Lily, he will give up. And you will have lost the best thing in your life."

"Sirius that's ridic-"

"Just listen to what I said Evans. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go mend the ego you just destroyed."

When the compartment door closed, I curled up in a ball. Maybe Sirius was right, maybe Potter had changed. Gods, apologizing was going to be awkward…

**James POV**

"Wow Lily, tell me how you really feel. I'm going to go now, congratulations on making Head Girl."

I can't let her see me cry. Men don't cry, especially not men named James Potter. Damn, did that girl not realize anything? I am trying so hard to change for her, and she can't even tell. Merlin, why couldn't I just give up?

"Why the long face Prongs? Talk with your lady love didn't go as planned?" Asked Padfoot as I sat down in our compartment.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I kept repeating as I smashed my head into the wall.

"Prongs what in Merlin's name happened?"

"She thinks I'm pathetic. She said I'm stealing someone else's badge just to talk to her and she wants me to back out of her life. Maybe I am that pathetic. Guys, what is wrong with me? She obviously hates me and I follow her around like a puppy, no pun intended Padfoot."

"I'm not a puppy, I'm a full grown, attractive dog."

"Not the time Sirius. Prongs, are you crying?" Of course Remus would notice.

"No, I just have something in my eye."

"That's it, I'm going to have a talk with our dear head girl."

"Padfoot is that really a good idea? Maybe I should talk to her."

"It's alright Remus, I can do it."

"Please don't Pads. She already thinks I'm pathetic enough, I don't need you to fight my battles."

"Well it's happening, I'll be right back." And with that, he was gone.

"Remus, what do I do?"

"Prongs, I'm sure she was just flustered. I know Lily. She hasn't noticed the changes you've been making. I think a part of her always loved your immature back and forth, and if you're changing, then she has to too. Lily's stubborn, you know that. I think she has always denied she has feelings for you, so when you force her to reconsider, she lashes out. Just give her time, I'm sure she'll come around."

"I just wish love didn't have to be so difficult, everything is ten times harder with her!"

"Hehe, everything James?"

"Oh shut up, Wormy, you know what I mean. Although I guess that is true…"

"Remus, remember the time in sixth year when James got yelled at by some bird for moaning Lily's name?"

"Merlin how could I forget? Wasn't her name Jennifer?"

"In my defense, she had freckles. And freckles are associated with people with red hair. So she was kind of already reminding me of Lily."

"Mate, Lily doesn't even have freckles."

"Thank you for pointing that out Peter, I think I've gathered that, having spent a little over half my life staring at her. I thought this was pity James day? Not pick on him…"

"Brilliant, we're back to picking on James?"

"Padfoot! How did it go?"

"I think you can fully expect an apology before the night is over. But don't you dare accept it. The longer you hold off, the worse she feels."

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing she didn't already know. Now who wants to play some exploding snap?"

**Lily POV**

"Lils! What happened to you? We couldn't find you on the train."

Merlin, I had missed Marlene and Mary. They hadn't changed much over the summer. It appeared Marlene's bob had grown out so that her silky corn hair had grown to about her shoulders. Still as pale as ever, some of the guys said she was part veela. Then they heard her talk, and she ruined it. She was hilarious but most of the guy's at Hogwarts didn't like that she was so free. Well, every guy except for Alex who she had been dating since third year. Mary was still the same beautiful seductress. Her ebony hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, and her aquamarine eyes were hidden behind glasses, yet they were captivating as always. Her usually tan skin looked a little bit darker. Looking at them, I was so happy to be back at Hogwarts.

"Sorry girls, I had some serious thinking to do. Does anyone know where Alice is?"

"Right here!" she shouted from behind me.

"Where were you? You were almost late for the sorting!"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, Head Girl. I was saying goodbye to Frank in Hogsmeade."

"How is he doing, by the way?" asked Mary.

"Good, nervous to be starting Auror training at the Ministry, but I guess you know all about that what with Michael being in ministry training."

"Yeah, the poor boy was almost peeing his pants with nerves when I left. Honestly, he could captain a quidditch team but he's nervous about a desk job in the Muggle Artifacts department."

"Well, it was the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.." said Marlene.

"Marlene!" Mary chastised as we took our seats in the Great Hall.

"Alright, sorry, sorry!" Marlene said, raising her hands in surrender.

"Marlene. Is that an engagement ring?" I asked, eyes wide, as McGonagall began calling the first years up to get sorted.

"Yes, but we'll talk about this later." She whispered, eyes still trained on the deputy headmistress.

"No, we'll talk about it now. How did he ask you? When? Why have you been hiding this from us?"

"If you insist on having this conversation now, then fine. He asked me when we went to Rome together for two weeks this summer. We were at the Trevi Fountain and he started talking about luck and how he didn't need to toss a coin in because he had me, and then he knelt down on one knee and asked me if I'd be his good luck charm forever."

"You're blushing!" Alice pointed out.

"Well it was all very adorable, now can we please pay attention."

"I knew he was going to pop the question soon," Mary whispered to me. It was true, Alex was nineteen having been a fifth year when they first started going out. It was obvious he loved her. I was really happy for her, but I couldn't help feeling sad all at the same time.

"Looks like we'll have to find you a guy now Lils." Said Marlene from across the table.

"Yeah, what about Potter, Lily? The boy is already crazy about you" as Alice said this and Dumbledore stood up to talk, I couldn't help let my eyes wander trying to find my Head Boy. I still felt terrible about what I had said earlier, and Alice pointing out how much he fancied me wasn't helping. Finally, I spotted him. He was sitting further down the table with the other Marauders paying close attention to Dumbledore's words. His jaw was set straight as he listened to Dumbledore and he ran his hand through his hair like he usually did when he was nervous. He had never looked so cute. Then he turned around and his eyes found mine. Instead of looking away, I stared back and we stayed like that until out of my peripheral vision I saw food appear on plates. He broke the stare first as Sirius threw a chicken wing to him, which he caught with all the skill of a chaser.

"Snap out of it Lily, you're being ridiculous. This is Potter, Potter! Mr. Will you go out with me even though I put frog spawn in your cauldron Potter." I muttered to myself.

"Lils did you say something?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing, it was nothing…"

**James POV**

"Lily and James! You two seemed to have made it here all in one piece! I'm trusting you had nice summers?"

"Yes, thank you Professor." I said. It didn't appear as though Lily planned on talking.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired, so if you'll just follow me to the Heads Dorms."

We walked up the staircases until we reached a tapestry next to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore moved aside the tapestry and led us down a hallway. Pictures of previous Heads lined the wall and they were all smiling down at us. I saw more than one set of ancestors up there. The hallway ended in front of a picture of a thirteen year old boy and girl.

"Give it back! Reggie, give me back my bonnet!" cried the little girl in the painting.

"Not in your dreams Clarissa!"

"Now Reginald, surely that's not the way to treat Clarissa" said Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor."

"Reginald, Clarissa. These two students are the Heads this year. Lily, James, these are the children guarding your dorms."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" said Clarissa.

"Now, Lily and James are tired but they will make sure to give you the password they want to use next time they leave. Well, that's all I had to do. Have good dreams tonight children." And with that, the silver haired professor was off.

"It'll be great fun to work with you two this year" squeaked Reginald who was staring at Lily like a love struck puppy.

"If you could just let us in" I muttered. I can't believe I'm feeling jealous of a painting…

"Certainly! Enjoy!" said Clarissa.

As she opened the door, I couldn't help but stare around in awe. It was the perfect mixture of Lily and I. The floor was stone covered in thick oriental rugs. The mahogany and stone fire place had the Gryffindor crest above it. The couches were the red of Gryffindor with the pillows being gold. Bookshelves lined the fireplace with what I assumed were all Lily's favorites and my own. My broom was in a corner next to my desk, which was facing Lily's. Off the main room were two staircases, one leading to my room the other to hers. They met on a balcony in the middle that I assumed held the bathroom. It was beautiful. Lily didn't appear to share my sentiments seeing as she tried to run up a staircase. She didn't realize she ran up mine until she reached the top.

"I think you're in the wrong place." I said, finally breaking the silence. Slowly I began walking up my staircase. When she answered I was right behind her.

"Yes, well. I'll just be going to my room."

"Evans, relax. You seem so tense."

"Don't tell me what I seem Potter!" She said as she turned to face me

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't, I mean to say, you're not-"

"I know."

"Look, James, about earlier-"

"Goodnight Evans" We were not having this conversation now. I could tell she felt terrible about what she said, but Sirius would never let me live it down if I forgave her tonight.

"No, you have to let me say this. I'm sorry for judging you. I shouldn't have said the things I did. You were perfectly civilized last year and I was being too thick to notice. So, I just want to say I'm sorry. And that perhaps, perhaps-"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps we could be friends."

"I'll have to think about that. Now goodnight Evans"

"Wait, James-"

"What?" I had to work to keep my annoyed tone in place. This was the first time she had ever said my first name. Merlin, why did she have to make being mad at her so difficult?

"Aren't you going to forgive me?" Her voice sounded so small, all I wanted to do was reach out and hold her. Then I remembered what Sirius said: the longer I hold out on forgiving her, the better chance we have of making this work.

"Evans, all the times I tried to get you to date me, I never attacked who you were as a person. Today, you insulted everything about me, I was really offended. So sorry if I don't feel like forgiving you quite yet. Just because you ask for something, doesn't mean you're going to get it Lily."

"I- I- I'm really sorry James. I guess I'll just be going to bed then..."

"Night Evans."

"Goodnight James." I heard her whisper as she walked across the balcony to her bedroom. I couldn't tell if I imagined it or not, but I thought I heard Lily Evans begin to cry. I, James Potter, had made the love of my life Lily Evans, cry. What was wrong with me?

I'm going to kill Sirius tomorrow…


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily POV**

I turned and walked to my door. He wasn't going to forgive me? Fine. Forget all the times he had embarrassed me in public. I hurt him one time and it's so much worse? I opened the door to my new dorm, ready to break down in tears, and stood frozen in amazement. It was like someone had entered my dreams and depicted my favorite room. The king size bed had a flowing white canopy hanging from the four posts. The comforter was a light yellow and all the throws were light yellow, burgundy and white. The windows on either side of the bed boasted views of the Black Lake and the Quidditch Pitch, but right now, they were covered by semi-transparent burgundy curtains. The hard wood floor had a burgundy and off white rug on it. There was another bookshelf in here, filled to the brim with all my favorites from every century except the current one; I assumed those were in the common room. I walked over to the closet expecting to see all my clothes crammed in, only to find it was a walk in closet; there was room to spare.

"Ahhh, now this is it." I felt ten times better as I sat down on the amazingly comfortable bed. I no longer wanted to cry. If Potter wasn't going to forgive me, then I wouldn't ask anymore. I wasn't about to make myself weak to James Potter, it was his move now. I got under the covers hoping to have some good dreams, anything to erase this embarrassing day. I knew before I reached dreamland though, that I would be dreaming of James Potter

**James POV**

"PADFOOT! WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP" I bellowed once I entered my old dormitory. The lump stayed fast asleep, as usual. Desperate times called for desperate measures though. I snuck right up to his side, got close to his ear, and whispered, "Paddy, hurry up, McGonagall and Dumbledore are snogging in the Great Hall!"

"WHAT? Let's go!"

He started running around the room trying to find pants and a shirt. Instead of actually picking up clothes, he just walked in a circle muttering to himself about 'knowing the truth all along'. If I weren't freaking out I probably would've found his behavior hilarious.

"Prongs, what did you say to Sirius?" Asked Remus as he came out of the bathroom.

"Just told him Minnie and Dumby were snogging in the Great Hall. The oaf actually believed me."

"Wait, Minnie isn't getting it on with Dumbledore right now?"

"Of course not you idiot! I needed to wake you up, and that seemed like the most efficient way."

"That was low Prongs, real low."

"That's besides the point. Lily cried last night!"

"I'm sorry, but how are those two points related?" Asked Sirius.

"Would you stop thinking about Minnie! I didn't accept Lily's apology last night, and she started tearing up as she walked back to her room. This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?"

"You told me not to forgive her!"

"Why would you listen to me? Ask anyone, I never know what I'm talking about."

"He makes a good point," said Peter, who had just woken up.

"Thanks for telling me this now Wormtail."

"Look, James, lets just go down to breakfast, everything seems better with a full stomach." Reasoned Sirius.

"Your life revolves around food, doesn't it?"

"You know me too well."

**Lily POV**

Everything seems so much better after a shower. I sat at my vanity, brushing out my hair, just thinking about last night. I was right, I did dream about James. He was rejecting my friendship, then he used _levicorpus_ on me. Everyone laughed at me as they saw the granny panties my mum had bought me back in third year. It was horrible. I shook my head and wiped those thoughts out of my mind. As I put on some muggle clothes, I wondered what would happen between James and I. We had to patrol tonight, so I assumed if he wanted to talk to me, we would do it there. If not, well, I'm sure I could think of a more awkward way to spend three hours…

"What happened to you last night? You disappeared right after the feast and you seemed really upset." Asked Alice.

"Nothing really, just had a bad night."

"Lils. I know you. Don't lie to me" she pouted. I didn't want to say anything; I don't know how it happened, but I didn't hate Potter. There was no way Alice would ever let me live that down.

"I just said some things to Potter that were uncalled for and I wanted to try to apologize before patrol tonight. If I have to see him, I would rather it not be awkward for something I did."

"He has no right to be mad at you! After all the crap he's done for five years? Do you remember the time he charmed a sign to your chest that said 'Property of James Potter' and one on your bum that read ' Do Not Touch'? He's been a prick for years!"

"I thought you wanted James and I to date?" I smirked.

"I do. I just think that he has some nerve not forgiving you, if you're willing to forgive him."

"Well, I really haven't ever forgiven him, so I guess we're even."

"You two have the most repressed sexual tension I have ever seen"

"Alice!" I yelped, for some reason, the thought of James like that made blood pool in my cheeks.

"Just, do me a favor Lils. Try to hold off till Valentine's Day, I didn't get a good slot in the bet."

"WHAT BET?"

"Obviously Sirius, Remus, Peter, Marlene, Mary, and I have a vested interest in when you two get together, so we decided to put money on it."

"I… you… can't….what?" I spluttered. How could they think James and I would get together so soon? Let alone ever? "You do realize that's crazy? Potter and I will never get together, we would kill each other first."

"Hmmm… not the usual indignation…I think an Evans/Potter union is closer than you think."

"Oh shut up, just go send lover boy your letter, would you?"

"You know I'm right Lils!" She called as she headed in the direction of the Owlery. I shook my head at her antics, then continued on my way to the Great Hall for Brunch. Hopefully, I could have a few Potter free hours with Marlene and Mary before patrol tonight…

**James POV**

"James, what's the point of you being head boy if we don't use it to our advantage?"

"Oh I don't know, responsibility, honor, bettering the student body, granting justice, helping the young, the list goes on Padfoot" said Moony, jumping into the conversation.

"Yes, but none of that really matters! Think about it men! We could be out till midnight every night! We could prank the pants off the Slytherins and never get caught, the possibilities are endless!" I couldn't help but chortle to myself. To Sirius, if we weren't causing problems, something was wrong. With Lily as my fellow head, I didn't see us having plenty of time to execute these brilliant plans. I looked at my watch and realized I had ten minutes until patrol began. I stood up, ready to head back to my own common room and face the awkwardness that was the next three hours.

"Well mates, I must be off. Wish me luck!"

"Don't give in to the girl Prongs! She has too much power over you already!" said Padfoot.

"Don't be an idiot James! This will be an incredibly long year if you piss off Lily now!" came the chortle of Remus.

"Get in her knickers!" called Peter, always the comic relief.

I walked down the hallway to the heads dorm chuckling to myself. I hadn't seen Lily at all today, and I wasn't quite sure what to expect. I approached the portrait of Clarissa and Reggie, only to find the two preteens fighting.

"Reg, I don't see why you're complaining! You were out at the portrait of those water nymphs all day, why can't I leave the portrait too?"

"Um guys?" I said, just wanting to be let in to the dorm. No one was listening, it appeared.

"That damn wizard wants to kiss you that's why! I don't care about those water nymphs! I never said you couldn't leave, just why do you have to go there?"

"Guys?" I tried again.

"Where I go is none of your business, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit some lads on the sixth floor" with that, Clarissa stalked out of the painting.

"That girl…" muttered Reginald. He shook his head and then finally seemed to notice me. "Oh, hello Head Boy. Password?"

"Ummm.." I scrambled for an answer, I wasn't aware Lily and I had selected a password already.

"Prick." Came a voice from behind me.

"Yes, that's it! You may enter." Said Reginald to Lily.

"Oh, I don't need to enter now Reggie, I was just looking for Potter" she said to him, "Are you ready to patrol?" she then turned, speaking to me.

"Sure."

We walked down the hallway again in silence. Awkwardness was beginning to taint the atmosphere when Lily decided to speak.

"Why don't we start with the Astronomy Tower, then head down floor by floor and end in the dungeons." It wasn't really a question, so I just grunted my consent. I checked my watch, it was 9:10. Only two hours and fifty minutes left to go.

I turned to the side, just to watch Lily. Never before had I been able to look at her this close. She was gorgeous; there was no denying that. But it was more than that; Lily was more than her looks. She always had a way of making me nervous, just by being near me. Sirius always laughed at me when I said it, but she had a way of making me want to do better, be better. Apparently, that made me whipped.

"Is there something on my face Potter?" She asked, breaking me from my reverie.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you keep staring at me, which can only mean two things. One, you want me to hex you, or two; there's something on my face."

"Nothing. There's nothing on your face."

"What is it with you Potter? I thought you hated me…"

"Hated you? You do know who you're talking to right?"

"You didn't accept my apology, so I just assumed-"

"Well, I accept it now."

"Who says I'm still offering it?"

"Are you?" By that point, we had reached the Astronomy Tower. Lily walked over to the terrace and stared up at the stars. As she sat down, I walked up next to her and sat down, careful to keep my distance.

"Only if you apologize for the last six years."

"Six years? I'll apologize for the five, I did nothing last year."

"Consider that year emotional damage for the preceding five."

I had to chuckle, the girl had balls. Most girls fawned over the 'Great James Potter', but not Lily. She always tells it like it is, although for me, she seemed to be a bit more harsh.

"Fine. Lily whatever your middle name is Evans, do you forgive me for the last six years of bad behavior?"

"Anne."

"Anne?"

"It's Lily Anne Evans, try your apology again."

"Jeez, woman. Lily _Anne_ Evans, do you forgive me for the last six years of bad behavior?"

"I suppose."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you going to apologize for the train incident?"

"I thought it was assumed. I accepted your apology."

"I don't think so, I want to hear it."

She huffed in indignation. I was pushing my luck with her, but I wanted to hear her say it again.

"James Edward Potter, do you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" I asked, baiting her.

"Seriously Potter? Ugh, do you forgive me for what I said on the train?"

"I suppose." I said, repeating her words from earlier. She chuckled, so I decided to push my luck further.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends? Do you really think we could be friends?"

"I think if we set our minds to it, we could do anything."

"Oh Lord, you're cornier than a motivational speaker. If we're going to be friends, we'll need ground rules." She stood up, brushed off her knees and headed back to the seventh floor. I could tell she was thinking, so I stayed silent as we roamed the seventh floor and headed to the sixth.

Finally, as we took the staircase from the sixth floor to the fifth, she spoke.

"No asking me out."

"Deal."

"Alright, and no public declarations of love or other embarrassing demonstrations. None in private for that matter either."

"Agreed." I had to give her credit, the girl thought of everything.

"And I swear to Merlin, Potter, if you hex so much as a hair on an innocent person's head, I will make you wish you'd never been born."

"I'm starting to think being friends with you isn't worth it," I teased.

"You can't intentionally harm someone who wants to ask me out either."

"What if they're hurting you or you say no and they don't stop?"

"I guess that'll be okay. And no lying, I need to be able to trust you."

"Right" I gulped, that promise would be harder to keep. Then again, she never explicitly asked me about Remus, so I guess it's not lying if she doesn't even know about the 'furry little problem'.

She stuck out her hand having stated all her rules, "Friends?" She asked.

"Now wait just a minute, Ms. Evans. I have my own stipulations."

"And what could those be Mr. Potter?" She asked, using my formality.

"My Mum named me James, not Potter. That's what you'll call me. And I get to call you Lily."

She seemed to consider for a moment, then stuck out her hand again.

"Fine, is there anything else?"

"Nope, that's it," I said, shaking her hand, "We are now officially friends."

"Hmmm, friends with James Potter, I never thought I'd see the day" she mused as we made our way down to the fourth floor.

I smiled at her, unable to contain my happiness, "neither did I…"

**Lily POV**

Being friends with James Potter wasn't as bad as I'd thought. Then again, we'd only been friends for about two hours.

"First patrol wasn't so bad" I said as we made our way behind the tapestry and down the hall to our dorm.

"I think it went rather splendidly," he said.

"Splendidly?" I snorted, "What is this the seventeenth century?"

"Excuse me for liking to sound sophisticated Miss Country Bumpkin."

"Yes, because I'm sooooo country" I said, shoving him in the side. I would never admit it to him, but being friends with James was one of the easiest transitions in my life. He had no trouble making me laugh; we hadn't broached more serious topics, but the ones we did cover were fun. He had an opinion on almost everything, and I could tell he was smart. He never studied for class, but the more I spoke to him, the more obvious it became he cared about the things around him.

"Evening Head Boy and Girl," said Reggie as we reached the portrait.

"Good evening Reginald. You know you can call us Lily and James right?"

"Of course, of course. Password?" He asked a bit sourly. Someone hadn't had a good evening…

"Ahhh…prick." Said James, wincing a little. For the first time since I set the password, I felt a little bad. When I had selected it, I thought he deserved it, now, I just felt mean.

"Reginald, is there any way we could change the password? I set it in a fit of peak, I would rather like to change it."

"No can do Miss. Password can't be changed until the first of October, those are the rules."

"It's fine Lily," James said, "We can just change it next month. It's actually a little funny. Consider it our first inside joke."

"If you say so…." I murmured, entering our common room, sitting down on a couch.

"So who do you think we'll get paired with in classes this year?"

"Well last year it was the Slytherins, and the year before that and the year before that….I'm beginning to sense a pattern."

"Yes, but that was only Potions and Defense. What about the others?"

"I'm assuming Transfiguration and Charms will be with the Ravenclaws and Herbology will be with the Hufflepuffs."

"Oh, you've got to love those Hufflepuffs" snorted James.

"They seem to love you, isn't Miranda Blake president of the James Potter fan club?"

"Please don't remind me of that! Those bints are so annoying, don't they have a life?"

"Yes, his name is James Potter" I said, teasing him.

"Oh real funny Evans."

"I thought my name was Lily?"

"I'm only teasing you" he said.

"Well, anywho, I'm hoping to be with the Ravenclaws for Ancient Runes and Hufflepuffs for Muggle Studies."

"Why do you even take that class? Don't you know it all already?"

"No! I never learned half the things Muggles do, I was here instead. Besides, who else will correct the teacher when he mispronounces 'electricity'?"

"You have to admit, that is a hard word to say."

"Only a pureblood would say that" I yawned.

"You're tired. Let's go to bed, class starts tomorrow and it's already 12:15"

"Bored of me already?" I yawned again.

"No," he chuckled, " I just don't want to have to carry you to you're bed. I know I may appear to be overly attractive and strong, but that is sadly not the reality."

"You can say that again…"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Potter."

"Oh, so you think I'm fit?"

"I am not going to answer that, no matter what I say I won't win. So instead I'm just going to say goodnight James."

"Goodnight Lily, sweet dreams." He said before he yawned and went up his stairs. As I headed up my own stairs and got ready for bed, one thing became increasingly clear: this was going to be an interesting year…


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to Abby, Haley, Tarkaneea,** **wouldtheywriteasongforyou,**** and Ash Jaz for reviewing!**

**And thanks to everyone who has been reading this, hope you like the chapter, any feedback you have is welcome(:**

**The note between Lily, Alice, Mary, and Marlene is as follows: **_Alice, _**Lily, **Mary**, **_**Marlene**_

**Between James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus it's: Sirius,** _James_, Peter, _**Remus**_

**Chapter 3**

**James POV**

On the first official morning of term, I woke up happier than I had in a long time. Lily and I were friends; Snape could kiss my face and even that wouldn't ruin my mood today. I made my way down to the Great Hall without seeing Lily; I assumed she was still asleep. After listening in on her conversations with Alice, Mary, and Marlene for years I learned that she liked to sleep in, leaving little time to get ready. I have no idea how she did that and still managed to be so beautiful, then again, this is Lily; she's gorgeous no matter what.

The Great Hall was fairly empty when I finally reached it. I walked down to the Marauders usual spot at the Gryffindor table, knowing that Remus and Sirius would be down any minute; like Lily, Peter always slept in till the last minute.

Just as I was putting porridge with treacle and cream in a bowl, two figures plopped down on either side of me.

"Morning Mate!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Padfoot, how the hell are you always so chipper in the mornings?" grunted Remus. "Morning James" he added as a side note.

"Hey guys. How was your night?" I asked, smirking to myself as the Great Hall began to fill up.

"Interesting," answered Sirius, "I convinced Wormtail to eat an entire box of Bertie Bott's. You should have seen his face when he ate vomit and boogey at the same time. What about your night? Was Flower the usual nightmare to you?"

"Oh, it was interesting…to say the least" I couldn't keep the smirk off my face when I saw Lily enter the Great Hall, looking tired and annoyed at the three girls chattering around her. They started walking past our spot at the table, Alice, Marlene, and Mary continuing to chatter when Lily decided to plop down across from me. "Morning, James."

"Good morning Lily. How did you sleep last night?"

"Ehhh, okay I guess, it's just weird not having these freaks sleeping beside me" she snorted.

"I know what you mean, last night was the first peaceful sleep I've had since I met Sirius."

"I'm sorry, have we missed something?"said Sirius, cutting in to our conversation. I looked around at all our friends and laughed at their different expressions. Padfoot had a half chewed piece of bacon hanging out of his wide open mouth, Remus looked as though someone had just told him his mum was actually a man, Mary and Marlene had stopped their incessant chatter, but their mouths were still hanging wide open. Alice, however, had a knowing smile on her face; one that made me very uncomfortable.

"I mean, you…he…..toe-rag…WHAT?" Apparently, Sirius was not going to take the news lightly.

"Sirius, could you keep it down? I don't want the entire Great Hall staring in our direction" hissed Lily. " We're Head Boy and Girl. We have to get along, for the good of the student body."

This reasoning obviously wasn't good enough for Sirius, so he turned to me, ready to make his opinions known.

"Save it, Sirius. You can yell at me all you want when we're alone" I whispered.

"Oh, don't think I won't Prongs. You haven't heard the end of this."

"Yes Mother, now can it! You're making this awkward for everyone involved."

"So James" Lily started, trying to make conversation that our friends could join in on, "when do you think you'll schedule Quidditch try outs?"

"Umm…haven't really thought about it, I kinda wanted to settle in the first week, get a handle on the Head Boy duties. So, probably sometime next week."

"Do you think our team has any chance at the cup this year?"

"Hell yes! Lily, do you even watch the Quidditch matches?"

"Of course I do! Pshh, how could I not go to the Quidditch matches?"

"Don't listen to her James" Alice piped up, she looked to be the only one ready to talk anytime soon, "She's maybe gone to a total of five matches in her life."

"Evans! And you call yourself a Gryffindor…" I muttered in fake shame.

"Oh hush up, I'll go to them this year."

"Promise?" I asked, staring straight into her emerald eyes. She stared back without answering for a few moments. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Mary choke on her Pumpkin Juice as her eyes volleyed back and forth between Lily and I.

"Yeah" Lily murmured, still not breaking eye contact, "wouldn't miss it."

"I would hope not Miss. Evans, seeing as you are Head Girl" came the voice of Professor McGonagall, floating down the table. "Here are your schedules. Class starts in 15 minutes, so I suggest you get a move on." She tried handing them out to our friends, but everyone except Alice still couldn't register anything but Lily and I.

"Umm guys? Are you ready to head to Transfiguration?" Lily asked, looking down at her schedule.

Surprisingly enough, there was no answer save a few grunts and mutters. Alice decided to speak up for the group, "You two go on ahead. We'll wait for Peter and meet up with you in class."

"Sounds good. See you all later," I said, rising to my feet, "coming Lily?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." She gathered her friends in a huddle and began to whisper intensly. Whatever she said seemed to wake them from their stupor, Mary and Marlene both gaped up at her before giggling while Alice had that knowing smile back on her face. As Lily rose from the table and began to walk away her friends called to us.

"We expect a full report about all this later Lils!"

"Yeah we want all the juicy details!" yelled Mary and Marlene in turn.

**Lily POV**

James and I were leaving an unusually silent Great Hall.

"James?" I whispered, "do things seem….a little quieter to you this morning?"

"You know, now that you mention it, there aren't the usual groans I associate with the first day back in class…"

It was true. Every section we passed stared at us in rapt silence, then, the second we passed, they began to whisper and point.

"You'd think people have something better to do with their time then stare at the Head students…" I said to him in the loudest voice I could manage.

"Apparently everyone in Hogwarts has rather BORING lives!" He replied.

I giggled in response when I heard indignant sounds from fifth through seventh years in their seats. James began to chuckle as well, and before either of us knew why, we were laughing obnoxiously. People looked downright alarmed at this point, so I grabbed James' hand and together we ran all the way to Transfiguration, still laughing.

"Oh Merlin, did you see their faces? I thought Miranda Blake was going to start crying!" I laughed.

"Blake? How about all the guy's who have been waiting to ask you out? I think at least Diggory shit his pants!" James snorted.

"Oh I would pay money to see that! If I knew being friends with you would add this much hilarity to my life, I would have done it years ago." I admitted as we took our usual seats in the Transfiguration room; James and the Marauders in the front row solely to annoy McGonagall and Mary, Marlene, Alice, and myself in the second row. Slowly the rest of the class began to shuffle in, all looking at James and I with varying degrees of disbelief, which just caused us to resume our semi-maniacal laughter. Our friends entered the room only moments before McGonagall herself entered and began class.

"You," Sirius hissed at me, "I'd like a word with you later."

"Mr. Black. If you would kindly shut up so I could begin class, I would be very much obliged."

"Course Minnie, sorry to interrupt." She looked as though she wanted to give him detention, but seemed to think better of it and instead, shook her head at his antics.

"Now class, I'm sure you all know this is the year of your N.E.W.T's. As such it is imperative you pay the utmost attention and take time to review everything you have learned since beginning Hogwarts. I'm sure I don't need to reiterate how important these exams will be for your future success…"

I was half listening to McGonagall give the speech that I'm sure every other professor will deliver today and tomorrow and half watching James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus scribble furiously on parchment, even though we weren't taking notes.

In the midst of my contemplation of what they could possibly be doing, my friends decided to start their questioning.

_**What bloody hell was up with you and James this morning?**_

** What ever do you mean my dear Marlene?**

Oh don't play dumb with us Evans, since when are you and Potter friends?

** Last night, he apologized for being an ass all of my life, and I apologized for insulting him on the train. We're friends. So what?**

_So what? You do realize how big of a deal this is, right? The two who were always sworn to be enemies are now bosom buddies? Miranda Blake won't be too happy…_

** Fuck Miranda Blake! That girl gets everything she wants, besides, it's not like I claimed James, we're JUST FRIENDS!**

Sure, for now. First friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend, next thing you know you're married with 15 kids and a terrible smoking habit that is impossible to quit!

_**Honestly Mary, I will never understand the thoughts that go through that dark expanse you call a mind…**_

Can it! I want to hear more about Lily and James

** There's not much more to say, we're friends. It'll be easier on everyone this way.**

_ Not Amos, the kid has fancied you for at least a year. Rumor is Potter scared him off asking you._

** Well James promised not to do that anymore without good reason. Besides, if a guy could be that scared by Potter, then that's not the kind of guy I want to be spending time with. Anyways, James knows I don't share his feelings…**

Yeah, how long do you wanna bet that's going to last?

** Speaking of bets, what's this I hear of a bet about when Potter and I are getting together?**

_**Oh look! McGonagall is teaching something importantish! We'll finish this conversation later!**_

"Wusses…" I muttered darkly before giving McGonagall my full attention.

**James POV**

Being friends with Lily was turning out better than I could have hoped. She even held my hand! My freaking hand! Granted, it meant nothing to her and I'm sure if I mentioned it I would receive a swift kick to my sack of jewels, but still, it was progress.

The second after Minnie admonished Sirius for disrupting, I saw a note starting to form.

**What the fuck is up between you and Flower?**

_What ever could you mean my dear, dear Padfoot?_

He's talking about the fact that Lily Evans SPOKE TO YOU WITHOUT YELLING!

_ Yes, thank you Wormtail. I was trying to play dumb you twat!_

**I thought we had decided you weren't going to forgive Lils till she was begging on her knees! What the Hell happened!**

_ Have you tried being mad at her when she's all nice and laughing? I swear, it's like she has some super power…_

_**Yeah, it's called control of your dick..**_

_ I thought you were the studious one Remus! What are you doing talking to us poor sinners?_

_** We'll be hearing this speech at least six more times this week, I want to hear about you and Lily.**_

_There's not a whole lot to say. She forgave me for being a prick to her for five years, and I forgave her for what she said on the train. We're friends, that's it._

** Yes, but you want to be more than that! How is this going to work? Do you not like her anymore?**

_ Of course I like her! I'm bloody in love with the girl, but I can't expect her to return my feelings if we never talk and she never gets the chance to know me._

Not to offend you mate, Lily's always been fit, but over the summer, she got even more so…if that's possible. 

**Yeah, and we're putting it nicely because we know you would kill us for looking at her, but we aren't the only ones who have noticed… What are you going to do about Amos or any other guy for that matter?**

_Nothing. I told her I wouldn't, and I won't. This is going to work out guys, I know it._

_** Leave the poor lad alone! For once, Prongs, you're doing the logical thing. Once Lils gets to know you, then you can try to woo her again, for now, just be her friend.**_

_Thank you Remus, it's good to know that someone understands!_

**Whatever, I'm still having a talk with Evans…**

_ Don't you dare Padfoot! I'm fine, you don't need to baby me._

**James, trust me. When have I ever lead you astray? On second thought, don't answer that…**

**Lily POV**

"Lily m'dear, how are you this fine evening?"

"Exceedingly well for the first day back, and yourself?" Looking back on it, I don't really know why I hated Sirius Black. Sure, he could be a prick, but he would do anything for his friends. Which is why the next words out of his mouth are ones that I had been waiting for all day.

"Okay Lils, let's cut the crap. What are your intentions with Jamesy?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are your intentions? Because he may act like being friends with you is no big deal, but this is the biggest thing to happen to him since he made the Quidditch team in second year."

"I don't have any intentions with James, we're friends."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you trying to say Sirius?"

"Don't lead him on, if all you want is friendship, then don't flirt with him a ton or touch him a lot. And don't you dare get jealous!"

"Sirius, I haven't done any of that, for Christ's sake, we haven't even been friends for a day!"

"I know Flower. I'm just warning you. Don't act like you fancy James unless you're sure you do. I love you like a sister, but James has been my brother for six years, and I hate having to pick up the pieces every time you break his heart."

Guilt the weight of a mound of bricks seemed to settle in my stomach.

"Wow…I never knew he took what I said so seriously…"

"Yeah, well, he does. So as long as you promise not to fuck with him, well, you guys can fu-"

"Okay I get your point! Please stop talking before I have to scourgify my brain!"

"Well, as long as you promise…"

"I promise."

"Good, well, I'm done now, so how was the first day for you?"

"Infuriating! I'm sick of teachers constantly talking about N.E.W.T's! After today, I'm absolutely positive I'm going to fail them all!"

From the stairs, I heard a new voice enter the conversation, "Lils, come on now. You couldn't fail a N.E.W.T even if I tied your hands to a chair and blindfolded you." Said James.

"Well I'm glad you seem so confident in my abilities. I think it would be rather difficult to write my papers without hands though James…"

"Obviously I would take the exam for you in that scenario, and since I'm such a natural genius, you would be guaranteed an O!"

"And what about your exam, oh arrogant one?"

"Since I'm so _generous_, I would gladly fail if it meant you would pass."

"Yeah yeah yeah…we can discuss your nonexistent generosity at a later date. Right now, I think we might be late for a prefects' meeting." I said, rising from the couch.

"Oh damn, you're right! We have to be some of the worst Heads Hogwarts has ever seen…"

"I blame you and your corruptive personality for that," I said to James, "See you later Sirius."

"Bye you kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Padfoot, I would never do half the shit you do!" James chuckled as we walked out of the Gryffindor common room and made our way to the Great Hall for the meeting.

**James POV**

** "**Are there any questions?" Lily asked the prefects after finishing her spiel about the bathrooms and patrols.

"Yeah," said Amos Diggory. That guy was the bane of my existence. That Hufflepuff thought he was God's gift to mankind, or at least to Lily…

"What the Hell is going on between you and Potter?" There were rumbles and grunts among all the male prefects at this question. The females seemed to look pretty miffed and intrigued as well.

"Lily and I are friends." I said with a slight edge in my voice. I had been trying to win this girl over for six years, I wasn't about to let their gossip and opinions change our current status.

"Why?" Miranda Blake asked with disgust, "Evans doesn't even like you James, why are you wasting your time?" The other girls seemed to agree with this statement. I looked at Lily who was slowly but surely gaining color in her cheeks, although I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. Merlin, she was beautiful when she was passionate. I mean, she's always been fit, but when fire lights up her eyes and her cheeks turn a rosy pink, she sends me over the moon.

"Okay listen up you pigs as I'm only going to say this once. James Potter and I are FRIENDS. As Heads, it's our responsibility to maintain unity amongst the students, and that's a whole lot easier to do if we aren't at each others throats every minute of every day. It is none, I repeat, NONE of your business what the status of our relationship is, so back off, NOW."

I gathered that the rosy pinks in her cheeks was from anger; excellent. It's amazing that three months ago, she would have vehemently denied a friendship, and now, she was defending its existence. There was something very special about Lily Evans, something that I couldn't wait to fully explore…

**Lily POV**

"Honestly, I don't understand why they all care so much if we're friends or not. It's not like it directly effects them." James said to me as we walked back to our dorm after the prefect meeting.

"They have no lives James. Apparently, you and I are front page news…"

"But why? We are the least interesting people I have ever met! With all the shit that's going on in the world, everyone in here can only focus on the status of our relationship. And it's not even a relationship! We're just friends!"

"Speak for yourself! I am very interesting."

"Heh, well, maybe to Amos Diggory.." he muttered darkly. I could tell James was jealous, even though he was trying to keep it out of his voice. Somehow the idea of him being jealous of a wuss like Amos was comical; I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" He huffed indignantly.

"I'm sorry, but Diggory? Really? The guy can't stand a challenge to save his life. I would destroy him in a second."

"Well I'm glad you can see that, he seems to think he would complete you." We were silent for a few moments, but it wasn't uncomfortable; it was silence amongst friends. Then, James decided he had something else to ask. "If he's not the kind of guy you want, then who is?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it. Someone strong and brave, who has a good sense of humor and can challenge me. But he has to be smart, I want someone who can I discuss the events of our time with."

"Hmmm, he sounds familiar…" murmured James.

"Well, can you tell him to please introduce himself to me? I'm getting rather sick of waiting for him." He just looked at me like I was missing something important. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason, none at all. Speaking of current events, what do you think about all that's going on in the wizarding world?" He asked.

"It's ridiculous! I know you're a pureblood and all, but they're prejudice is entirely unfounded, they aren't even giving people like me a chance!"

"Lily, let me be very clear about this: neither my family or myself think like the radical purebloods. In all honesty, that's just a small sect of wizards, problem is, they have a lot of money and a lot of power."

"Oh James I wasn't insinuating that you did feel like that! I've seen you torment enough future Death Eaters to know you don't agree with them."

"So, can I still hex them? You said innocent people, and they are far from innocent…"

I had to chuckle at his proposition; Potter would always find a way around the rules.

"I guess if you see them doing something disturbing, then you can ahhh…punish them as you see fit."

"I think you were right about what you said earlier Evans, I am a bad influence on you…"

"In your dreams! I was always like this, this is just the first time you've seen this side of me."

"Well, I like it" he said as we approached Reggie and Clarissa.

"Prick" I said to the portrait.

"Excuse me?" Exclaimed James. I broke out laughing at the indignant look on his face: eyebrows reaching his messy hair, mouth in a twisted line; I hadn't seen him look like this since one of our knock down drag out fights last year.

"I was saying the password you twit!"

"Oh right…kinda forgot about that. I'm just so used to you insulting me, it's going to take some time to adjust I guess" he muttered, embarrassed.

"Don't expect the insults to stop now that we're friends, now they'll just have a different tone behind them" I said.

"I guess I can handle that, I think our friends will appreciate that we aren't pulling a full 180 too."

"Ha you're probably right. They were mentally disturbed this morning. Oh my Merlin, did you see Remus' face? He looked like you had announced you wanted to become a girl! It was priceless!"

"That's almost exactly what I thought! Great minds, Evans, great minds…"

"I think it's safe to say we are the smartest out of all of our friends, but let's just keep that between you and me" I said before heading up my staircase.

"It'll be our little secret" James murmured huskily. The sudden change in his voice made my cheeks turn pink and my stomach flutter in an odd way. I was happy he couldn't see my face. I quickly ran up the stairs and to my door.

"Night James" I said quickly before closing the door. I don't know what it was about James Potter, but whenever he was around, things just felt different. I felt more alive and carefree. He made me feel better about myself, even though I was the same old Lily Evans, with him, everything felt new, but old at the same time. I felt like we had been friends for years, not a day. To quote a favorite muggle movie of mine: this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Sorry if that ending was awkard! I plan on posting the next chapter by Sunday, I just wanted to get this one posted.**

**Review please(: Lemme know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to lynnnnyl and hallowsxhorcruxes for reviewing(:**

**Chapter 4**

**James POV**

"I'm bored!" Complained Padfoot as we all sat in the library on a Friday night. Usually, I would agree with him, but Lily and her friends were here. Somehow, she managed to make even things like studying seem worthwhile.

"No one is forcing you to stay here Pads" said Remus, looking up from his essay, "you could go and do something else…"

"Like what?"

"How about you go snog some girl?" Lily asked him in a teasing voice, "I don't think you've snogged Moaning Myrtle yet…"

"Oh haha, Evans. Although that's a splendid idea! Let's list all the girls I've snogged. First there was Olivia Pender-"

"Let's not do that!" said Marlene, already looking a bit nauseous, " that would take hours, Sirius. And besides, then I'd have to spend another couple hours trying to wash that conversation out of my brain."

"You guys are no fun" he huffed, "maybe I should go get new friends."

"If you can find another group of people who are willing to put up with you, then by all means, go ahead." I said in a teasing voice. Sirius just shot me a look and laid back on his chair; his face upside down, staring at Alice.

"So, Longbottom, how's Longbottom?"

"I'm not a Longbottom, Sirius" she said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, yet…" he said with a sly grin.

"Sirius, is there anyway you could shut up for five minutes and let us study?" asked Lily, starting to grow impatient with Sirius' attempts at distraction.

He was getting bored; the full moon had been last Tuesday, and he was antsy for another adventure. Sitting still was not one of his fortes, especially not when he had to sit still and be silent.

"HOGSMEADE!" he exclaimed after a few minutes.

"Did you honestly just time out five minutes exactly?" asked Peter.

"So what if I did? You all got your studying time, now it's my turn for some fun!"

"We never said studying was fun, Sirius," said Lily, "just that it needs to be done."

"Well, you studied. Now it's Hogsmeade time! What do you say Prongs?"

"Not tonight Pads. We have Quidditch tomorrow, and besides, Lily and I have to leave for patrol soon." As much as I wanted to go off and get drunk in Hogsmeade, the idea of staying in and talking with Lily was even more alluring.

"So here we are," Sirius exclaimed dramatically, "James has finally grown up and decided to leave his old world behind. Alas, I did not think he would forget his brothers and their needs so soon, but when the fair maiden calls he-"

"Padfoot, would you shut up!" I said, getting extremely red in the face. Lily may have been tuning his nonsensical monologue out, but I still didn't like him making my feelings for her this obvious.

Over the past few weeks, Lily had become extremely comfortable with me. We had practically all the same classes, so we saw each other all the time. With most girls, this would end up getting annoying, but with Lily, it just seemed as though I was getting more opportunities to get to know her. She wasn't at all like I had imagined her; if possible, she was better. Lils knew how to take a joke and joke back, and she wasn't overly sensitive about her weight or looks like most girls I knew. Most of all, she fit right in with the Marauders; she was like the fifth wheel I never knew we were missing. The only downside to Lily: she was entirely too oblivious about my feelings for her; and, her feelings for me.

"Soooo Lilykins, going to the try outs tomorrow?" Sirius asked. He gave me another look; I'd always wanted Lily to come watch me play quidditch, and he knew it. It was one thing when she came to a game, but coming to watch try outs or a practice felt more personal, like she was there to see me.

"No," she snorted, "why would I?" Like I said, completely oblivious.

"It's rather obvious is it not?" said Sirius, "Our dear captain here needs you! You're the ying to his yang, the peanut to his butter, the STD to his street walker!"

"Well thanks, for those comparisons, Sirius" Lily muttered as a blush crept up her cheeks. I could feel myself developing one as well.

"And on that note, I think it's best if we leave for patrol, don't you?"

"Tomorrow's the day Lils!" I said excitedly as we entered our common room after patrols.

"Day for what?" she tiredly inquired.

"The new password! Finally the word prick won't assault my ears at least five times a day."

"Oh yes it will….prick" she smirked.

"You must think you're so clever" I said to her, "let me clear something up, you're not."

"Is that why I'm the ying to your yang and the peanut to your butter?"

"You forgot about the STD to my street walker." I chuckled nervously. We both entered our respective dorms to change for bed. After a month of sharing a bathroom, we had a routine set. We would change in our respective rooms then meet in the bathroom to brush our teeth and wash our faces. Showering in the morning was an entirely different story, Lily was afraid I would see her naked so she insisted that I shower first then leave the dorm straight away so that she could get ready. I tried telling her that I wouldn't mind seeing her getting ready in the morning, but every time I teased, she would shoot a light stinging jinx at me.

Meeting in the bathroom, I broached the topic I had been dancing around all night, "So about what Sirius said earlier…"

"Which part?" She chuckled, beginning to brush her teeth.

"About Quidditch, you don't have to come if you don't want to…"

"Oh," she said. She finished brushing her teeth and rinsing before she spoke again, "well, do you want me to go?"

"I mean I think it'd be good for you, that is to say, you may enjoy… what with all the nice weather and fine scenery about-"

"James, just spit it out already."

"Yeah, a bit…" I said softly.

She dried off her face and headed the door leading to her bedroom. Before she turned the handle, she faced me. "Then I'll be there" she said, looking right into my eyes. Every time she did that I felt like she was staring into my soul, I was vulnerable, but with her, it didn't seem like a bad thing. "What time?" She asked.

"Hmmm what? Oh, umm, like, 10 AM?"

"On a Saturday? Who is awake at such an ungodly hour?"

"You. Tomorrow." I smirked at her.

"Merlin, the things I do for friends" she muttered as she walked into her bedroom.

"Night Evans!"

"Goodnight prick!" she shouted over her shoulder, closing her door and heading to bed.

**Lily POV**

"A fine morning for quidditch, is it not Lillian?

"Sirius, my name is Lily."

"Yes, but Lillian sounds more formal; just roll with it Flower!"

"Whatever, it's too early in the morning to try and understand your insanity, where is the 'almighty quidditch leader'?"

"Okay, A: it's called a captain Lils. And B: he already headed down to the pitch." Said Remus before sitting down and shoveling food in his mouth like Peter and Sirius.

"Do you boys ever take a moment to, oh I don't know, enjoy your food?"

"Why would we do that?" Peter asked, "We can enjoy it plenty while it's in our stomachs."

"I'm not even going to try and continue this conversation. Sirius, shouldn't you already be down at the pitch?"

"Right you are Lillian. Chaps, I'm off!"

"For the last time, my name is not Lillian!" I shouted at his retreating figure.

"Just roll with it!" He shouted back. I decided to let Peter and Remus continue in their auto pilot eating, realizing it would be more fun to talk with them without the chance of being hit by food spray.

I took the time their silence afforded me to think over my new relationship with James. It was weird, we had only been friends for a month, and already I felt as comfortable with him as I did with Alice, Mary, and Marlene. Our relationship was different than the one I had with Sirius, Pete and Remus; they were like brothers, he was something different. We were friends, very good friends. In fact, when I let myself dwell on it, I was almost prepared to call him my best guy friend. Which was ridiculous; Remus and I had been on good terms since fifth year and Sirius, Pete and I since sixth, so how was James my best friend?

"You're being irrational" I muttered to myself, "you just spend too much time with him…"

"What did you say Lils?" asked Pete. Apparently they had finished eating during my internal tirade.

"Oh nothing, just a momentary bout of insanity."

"Please no! We don't need a second Sirius on our hands!"

"I am insulted that you would even make that comparison! Sirius is always crazy, I just have my moments" I huffed, rising from my seat.

"Sure, Lily, sure…" Remus chuckled, rising along with Peter and heading out of the Great Hall.

We made our way out of the Entrance Hall and began the trek down to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Why did they make this godforsaken place so far away?" I jokingly complained.

"Don't let Jamesy hear you call his own personal heaven that," said Pete, "I think it might break his heart."

"James is a melodramatic prat." I said, knowing full well it wasn't true. "I try not to take this walk unless absolutely possible. I think I've only walked this path, like, ten times since flying lessons in first year."

"Have you ever gotten on a broom since then?" asked Remus.

"Uhhh…no" I answered in a small voice.

"Are you mental? Why not?" chimed in Pete.

"Well, if you boys must know, that was a very embarrassing day." I paused before continuing, "the things terrified I me. I mean, really? Who would think of flying a household appliance? It's pure madness!"

"Oh I don't know Lil," said Remus, "just about every magical family in the history of the world."

"Well, for a muggle, it's a rather terrifying concept. So I had finally managed to get my broom in the air when I looked up to see how everyone else was doing. And of course, who should I see but James freaking Potter, flying all perfect like about the sky."

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard you call James perfect" mused Peter.

"And it'll be the last," I said before continuing, "looking up at him broke my concentration and I ended up falling off my broom, straight into a puddle of mud. Being first years, everyone started laughing and pointing at me, so I promised myself I would never ride a broom again." I said simply.

"BORING!" Exclaimed Peter, "I was hoping it would be something more out there, like James picked you up off your broom and dropped you in the Black Forest or fed you to a pack of hungry hyenas. That's not the reason you hate James, is it?"

"I didn't hate him! It's just that whenever I looked at him, I pictured falling on my arse. I didn't start hating him till he recreated the poop looking stain I got from the fall in third year."

"Awww Lils, that was James' premature way of flirting," said Remus as we entered the stadium and took seats above what looked to be a Sirius and James fan club. They all glared at us as we entered, almost as if to say real friends of James and Sirius weren't welcome. Then again, I shouldn't have been surprised, this was their kingdom; they could stare and coo at James and Sirius as much as they wanted here, at least, I assumed that's why they were here for every practice and game.

"Well it wasn't very successful, was it?" I said as we settled in our seats, me between Remus and Peter. We leaned back and watched as James and the candidates entered the field on their brooms. A pathetic amount of cheers rose from the girls below us. Apparently, the sight of James Potter was enough to make a girl go crazy, pathetic.

"Alright!" James called from the center of the pitch, "This is what's going to happen: today, we'll be playing a mock quidditch game. I'll be watching to see how you all do. First, I want all the first through fourth years to play, older kids, you can wait by the sidelines."

The first game was, put nicely, pathetic. It was obvious most of the first years had never ridden brooms before while only two fourth years looked like they had any talent, but they wouldn't be good enough against the fifth through seventh year students. I looked down to the sidelines as the first game wound down, neither side gaining that many points, to see Sirius lapping up the attention the fan club was doling out.

"That is truly sad, don't those girls know that Sirius and James don't really like them?" I whispered to Peter and Remus, "I mean, they just want someone to snog in the broom closet, not a real relationship."

"I don't think the girls really care. Besides, they know that Prongs is emotionally unavailable." Said Remus.

"What does that even mean?" I asked.

"He likes you, c'mon, you know this."

"I most certainly do not know that! He wanted a challenge, but he's decided to put that so we can be friends. James Potter never really liked me, he didn't even know me!"

"Say what you want Flower" said Peter, not taking his eyes off the Pitch as James called the second game onto the field, "but he knows you now, and he likes you….a lot."

"Oh hush" I said as I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Interesting reaction there Lils" said Remus, "usually you'd hex anyone who even suggested you and James" murmured Remus, clearly intrigued.

"Yes, well, let's just pay attention to the game." I said as the fifth through seventh years rose into the air. As the game started off, it was obvious who would be on the team. Sirius was an obvious choice for beater, as was another seventh year, Jimmy Smith. Jonathan Wood proved to be the best keeper, as the other, Melanie Sheffield, let in five goals in ten minutes. Adam King was the logical choice for seeker, even to my untrained eye, he would have already caught the snitch had James not asked that they play for at least half an hour before ending the game. Chaser was the harder selection, but knowing James, I thought he would stick with the team he had going last year, which would mean Darren Peakes and Anna Bell would be his selections.

Apparently, James also thought the choices were obvious, for he stopped paying attention to the game and looked around the stadium. When his eyes found Remus, Peter and I they seemed to light up; I heard Peter and Remus chuckle on either side of me. James made his way near us, ending up right above the group of girls who were now glaring daggers at the three of us.

"What? Decided to join the fan club Evans? You know, that could be constituted as stalking…" he shouted to make himself heard. If the girls below were mad before, now, they were positively livid.

"In your dreams Potter! I thought you had tryouts to run." I shouted back, smirking as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist Evans, I'm going."

He flew back toward the direction of the game he had going on. The girls from below started whispering fiercely and glancing up at me. Concerned, I turned to Remus, "Why do they keep staring at me?" I asked, just a little concerned for my life when I saw Miranda Blake stink eye me.

"Lils, there are only a few things in life James takes very seriously, and quidditch is one of them. He's never stopped paying attention to talk to anyone before, especially not during tryouts when one could argue it matters most."

"He already made up his mind about who he was choosing!" I argued, my point proven when James called all the candidates to the middle of the pitch for a meeting. I turned my body towards Remus, wanting to prove that James changing his quidditch routine had nothing to do with me. "Why do they even care? It's not like it effects them…"

"Lils," said Peter, "they've been coming to these practices since James made the team, and never has he once said a word to them. Then you show up, to one practice, and he stops and talks to you the moment he sees you, it's a big deal to them."

"He talks to them plenty! I know for a fact that he has at least snogged all of those girls."

"Yeah, but James leaves the girls he fools around with in their broom cupboards, he doesn't tend to talk to them outside of there unless he is trying to get in their pants…which hasn't happened for at least nine months." Remus pointed out.

"So why do they still show to these things?" I asked.

"They all hope one day, he'll choose them." Peter said, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"That's disgusting! Do they even know James Potter? Have they seen him eat or heard the way he talks? He's a pig!"

"Just for that Evans, you're going on a broom ride!" James said from somewhere behind me; apparently, I had been so wrapped up in my conversation with Peter and Remus that I missed the team walking in to the showers and James sneak up behind me.

He scooped me up and placed me in front of him on the broom, knowing I would have nothing to hold onto but the small handle.

"JAMES EDWARD POTTER PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" I shrieked in fear.

"Hmmm…no, ya know, I don't think I will" he smirked.

"James," I said calmly, trying a different approach, "if you do not put me down this instant, I will not hesitate to hex off the part of your body you treasure most." We were directly over the grassy part of the pitch now, so the prick decided to flip me off his broom.

"JAMES!" I shouted as I hurtled to the ground. Before I hit, he pulled out his wand and muttered a charm under his breath. Instead of falling to my death, I landed gracefully on my feet, only to fall on the ground when Sirius tackled me.

"Flower! Nice fall there! Definitely more graceful than your last time on a broom." He teased.

"Shut it Black!" I yelped, still shaking in fear. James landed and came running over to me, mirth still evident in his eyes.

"Oh this is funny to you is it?" I shouted at him. My panicked state sent him back into a fit of giggles. "Just giggle like a girl James, that's very mature of you" I huffed.

"Ahh come on Lils! You know I'm only joking" he said, putting his arm over my shoulder as I began walking away.

"I'm not laughing…"

"Lily Anne Evans, would I ever put you in real danger?" He asked, stopping me and making me stare directly into his hazel eyes. Looking at him, I couldn't help but notice the sincerity in his eyes. I sighed, giving in. James Potter won again.

"No." I said like a five year old.

"Exactly. So do you think I would have dropped you from that broom if I wasn't sure I couldn't protect you?"

"I guess not," I mumbled. Sirius- and Peter and Remus who had joined him- all laughed from behind me. "Shut up!" I yelped at them, highly embarrassed at my response from being on a broom.

"Oh Lily" James chuckled at me, "what are we going to do with you?"

"Nothing else involving brooms, I can tell you that much." I said as the players came back out from the locker room. At this point, the fan club had also converged onto the field, so James had a rapt audience of about thirty as he began to speak: "Okay, that was great guys. You tried your best, and that's all I can ask for. However, that doesn't mean you can all be on the team. If I call your name, you made it, if not, I'm sorry, but please keep practicing and try again next year." It was moments like these when I thought that maybe Dumbledore knew what he was doing by giving James roles of responsibility.

It suited him, power, I mean, it made him stand taller, he was more attractive, if that was possible.

_Wait, did I just think that James Potter was attractive? Get those thoughts out of your head Lily Evans. Those thoughts will lead you down a slippery road that you do NOT want to go down. James Potter is nothing but a toe rag!_

Except, he wasn't. At least, not anymore, he was my friend. I didn't fancy James Potter did I?

What with my inner ramblings, I had missed whom James put on the team, but judging by the happy faces, my predictions for who made the team had been correct. James' fan club started flocking around him, Miranda Blake being particularly flirty and outgoing. A feeling I couldn't explain bubbled up inside me, it wasn't quite anger, but I had no idea what else it could be. It evaporated the moment James broke away from the group and made his way towards me.

"So are you mad at me Lils?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked, completely forgetting the events of the last fifteen minutes.

"Oh you know, almost putting your life in danger and the like" he said nonchalantly.

"Nope, not mad," I said, shoving whatever I was feeling below the surface, "I'd just sleep with one eye open if I were you Potter," I smirked. Turning back to the castle and away from James, I began to freak out again. The entire walk back to the common room I thought about James and how much our relationship had changed in the past month. I couldn't tell if I fancied him, or if I just liked him as a friend. James Potter was very confusing, and my head already hurt from trying to think it out. I purged the thoughts from my mind as I approached Clarissa.

"Hello Miss Lily!" The girl exclaimed from the portrait. "Are you ready to change the password?"

"Hey Clarissa, yeah, just give me a minute to think of one." I couldn't stop thinking about James, no matter how much I tried. The new password left my mouth before I could even register what I had said, "mistaken." I said.

"Mistaken. Unusual, but I like it, what were you mistaken about?" she asked with all the curiosity of a thirteen year old.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out myself" I murmured, walking into the common room. I didn't fancy James Potter, at least, not yet, but more now than ever, I knew I was mistaken for judging him for the last six years. Sure, he was still arrogant, immature at times, and annoying at others, but there was more to him than that, I just knew it. I thought that, even though James and I were still getting to know each other, that I had him pegged; apparently, I was very mistaken.

**Soooooo you should definitely review(:**

**Is there anything you want to see in the story? Or, anything you don't want?**

**I'm open to suggestions, all you have to do is click reviewww(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait. This chapter was the hardest to write. I couldn't figure out how to get from chapter 4 to how I see James and Lily getting together. In the end, this is what I came up with to bridge the two pieces together. As always, your feedback is more than welcome(:**

**Well, hope you all enjoy chapter 5!**

**~Camille**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling…obviously…**

**Chapter 5**

**Lily POV**

"Lily! Lils? Lilyyyy" out of nowhere something sharp jabs my side.

"Huh? What is it?" I say, turning to face an amused Mary.

"Oh nothing," she whispers because we're in the middle of Potions, "just that you've been staring at Potter with a vacant expression on your face for the last five minutes."

"What? You're joking!" I mutter, turning a little red. In all honesty, for the past three weeks I had found James occupying more and more of my attention; but I couldn't explain why. My revelation after the Quidditch tryouts had left me more than a little uneasy; I needed to get to the bottom of my feelings. Why did that have to be so hard?

"What is it with you recently? Are you sure you don't have a crush on James?" Mary asks with a teasing edge to her voice.

"NO!" I shout, entirely forgetting that we were in the middle of class. Everyone turns to face me, my close friends with a look of mirth in their eyes.

"No, Ms. Evans? I assure you, a roll of parchment on Amortentia is not as bad as it sounds." Said Professor Slughorn who also seemed to be thoroughly enjoying my outburst. Had I been any other student, or he any other professor, my shouting would have warranted a detention; but, since he loved me, it was all in good fun.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean anything by it. Forgot where my head was for a second" I said quietly, the blush in my cheeks intensifying.

"Well, this seems like a good place to end the lesson. You're dismissed!"

Slughorn's voice had to compete with the scraping of chairs and laughing of friends, "Remember! One roll on how to properly brew Amortentia, its side effects, what happens if it is brewed incorrectly, and what you smell in class next Monday!"

"Honestly, Evans, you'd think the man wanted to marry you." I would know that voice anywhere, so I started my answer before I even finished turning around.

"Hush up Potter, just because I don't spend the entire lesson getting yelled at doesn't mean the teacher loves me…creep." He just smiles down at me as we walk out of the classroom. Even though James and I have been friends since school started, we still get weird looks in the halls from a lot of students. But, the glares were mostly concentrated at me, and they tended to come from the girls. Every time I pointed this out to James he just laughed and shook his head, saying I should see the looks other guys give him. Apparently, I was a 'hot commodity'.

"So, excited for Hogsmeade this weekend?" I ask, continuing the conversation as we made our way back to the dorm. Double potions ended our Thursdays, and after each class, James and I spent at least an hour decompressing. According to him, doing nothing is necessary after a day of classes.

"Of course I am! I've been meaning to go to Zonko's, after tonight we'll be running low on supplies anyways…"

"What's happening tonight?" I ask, with innocent curiosity in my voice. James blanches, "Uhhhh nothing! Forget I said a word, I would never do anything wrong, nope not me, I'm innocent…" He rambled, getting redder by the second.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter, I'm not going to rat you out."

"Really?" He asked, surprise evident on his face, "no long speech about how pranks are terrible and I'm despicable for taking part in them?"

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p' for emphasis, "I really only had a problem with your pranks because you were the one doing them, they're actually quite entertaining." I admitted. James looked as though all his wildest dreams had come true. He managed to contain his happiness when he responded, "You know what, Evans? You're alright…"

I laughed, "You're not so bad yourself Potter." We were passing the Gryffindor common room, just staring at each other in amusement when an annoying voice broke through our little contest, "Oi! Lovebirds! Stop staring and watch where you're going!" Exclaimed Sirius.

"Maybe, Sirius" I said, turning my head to face him, "You should mind your own business."

"Prongs is my business, Lillian, you should know that by now."

"Whatever Sirius, leave Lils and I alone. It's time to decompress, and you're ruining it!"

"Decompression? That's what they're calling it these days? I remember back when I was a youngster we just called it down and dirty fu-"

"Okay, okay, we get it Casanova. You can shut up now!" James shouted as we continued down the hallway.

"Embarrassed, Prongs? Just remember we meet in an hour to commence operation big bang!" He shouted back.

"Will do Padfoot! Now goodbye!" Then, much quieter he said, "honestly, I think he only cares about shagging, like that's all that matters in the world."

"Ehhh, it's Sirius, that's part of his charm." I answered as we approached the portrait of Clarissa and Reggie.

"Good day m'lady!" Reggie said to me, "Potter." He grunted as an aside.

"Reginald" James responded, just as stiffly.

"Password please?" Reginald asked me sweetly.

"Mistaken." I said. James had yet to ask me why I made it that, but every time we entered the dorms together, I could tell he was curious.

"Thank you. Until we meet again sweet Lily Flower," he said to me.

"Bye Reggie!" I said as we entered our common room; James just snorted.

"What?" I said as he closed the door, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just that our portrait fancies you."

"You prat, he's just being nice, maybe you should try it sometime," I teased.

"Excuse me!" James scoffed, "If I called you Lily Flower or m'lady you'd hex off one of my crown jewels, if you catch my drift."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Really? Then from now on, it's Lady Lily or Lily Flower all the time. Sirius will be so overjoyed to hear your new name."

"Okay, okay, maybe I would get mad," I admit, "but I wouldn't hex off your crown jewels, only Sirius'."

"I feel honored, m'lady." James smirked at me.

"Just because I wouldn't hex them off doesn't mean you can call me any ridiculous nickname you want" I said, fixing him with my best glare.

"Ay ay Captain!" He said, looking slightly nervous, "let's just decompress, shall we?"

**James POV**

"What took you so long?" Hissed Sirius, "we've been waiting, like, three minutes!"

"Oh, and I'm sure that killed you" I smirked at him, Sirius, always the Drama Queen.

"Well, it might've…"

"Whatever" interrupted Remus, "do we have the plan set for tonight?"

"Yup!" Sirius said, perking up again instantly, "James, did you bring the cloak and the map?"

"All right here your majesty," I said. He ignored my jibe.

"Remus, did you bring the dungbombs?"

"Yes sir!"

"Pete, did you get the fireworks?" Sirius asked, the excitement in his voice increasing with every word. This was the master part in our plan, without the fireworks going off in the Slytherins' pants, our prank wouldn't hold half the comedic value.

"Ummm….well, see lads, I thought I was in charge of the dung bombs, so, um…well I-"

"Peter" said Sirius, his voice suddenly getting deathly…well… serious, "did you remember to get the fireworks?"

"Umm well, ummm-"

"ANSWER ME!" I could tell Pete was scared. Hell, I was scared of Sirius at this moment. There was nothing Sirius took more seriously than pranking the Slytherins and anyone who stood in the way of that would have to face his wrath.

"No…" Peter finally answered in a voice as small as a mouse.

"ARE YOU DUMB, PETTIGREW? WE GAVE YOU ONE THING TO HANDLE AND YET YOU BLEW IT!"

"I'm- I'm sorry Sirius, I didn't mean to, honest."

"I don't give a rats ass if you didn't mean to Pete, you still forgot. I don't even know why we hang out with you sometimes. You never do anything right and you never have any good ideas, honestly Pete what can you do?"

"That's enough Sirius," I said, deciding to step into the mix, "Pete doesn't deserve that, it was an honest mistake."

"Whatever" he muttered, walking away, "c'mon lads, let's head down to dinner early." Remus and I turned and followed. Pete started moving in our direction five seconds after.

"Not you Pete!" exclaimed Sirius, turning around and facing the boy, "I don't want to see you." Peter's face visibly fell. I knew that what Sirius said was partly true, Pete really wasn't that smart or creative, but, he was our friend, and he would always have our backs.

"It's okay, Pete," I whispered, "you know how he gets. I'll talk to him, don't worry about it. Why don't you just head to my dormitory for a while. Lils should be heading down to dinner soon so you'll have the place to yourself. Password's 'mistaken'."

"Thanks James," he said, his eyes watering. "I guess I'll just see you later." And with that, he turned around and walked away.

"You know, you don't have to be so mean to him." I said to Sirius once Pete was out of hearing range.

"You know, you don't have to baby him," Sirius said, mimicking my voice.

"It was an honest mistake," said Remus, "Pete loves you, he would never do anything to upset you intentionally." A long moment of silence fell over us as we continued walking.

"I know that" Sirius finally said as we were entering the Great Hall. Lots of people were already here; I looked around for Lily, thinking maybe she had taken a different way here, but I didn't see her. Alice, Marlene, and Mary were already here, which was weird; usually, all four girls came down together. We sat down on the opposite side of the bench, as we did during all of our meals.

"Well hello you lovely ladies," Sirius cheerfully greeted, "fancy seeing you here."

"Oh Sirius!" Marlene yelped, pretending to be one of the many fan girls who were staring our way. Everyone else laughed as we sat down, I was still looking around for Lily, and apparently, they noticed.

"She's not here James, " Alice snickered at me.

"Who ever could you be talking about Allison?" I said, feigning ignorance.

"Okay, first, my name is Alice, not Allison. And second, everyone knows who I'm talking about."

"It's a gut reaction, Alice" Sirius said, jumping into the conversation, "whenever he enters a room, he has to stop and try to center himself around our dear Flower. Really sickening when you think about it." I turned pink as all my friends started laughing at me.

"Oh shut it," I said, embarrassed. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are!" Mary countered, "Last year, your head would stick a foot above everyone else as you searched for Lils."

"Anywho, we haven't seen her in a while. You probably see Lily more than we do nowadays." Marlene intoned, slightly bitter. I could sense that Lily's constant presence around us had to bother them slightly. It's not that we didn't like the other three. In a lot of ways, they were like Lils, but, at the same time, they weren't her. She fit into our group like no one else ever had, and I think she felt included with us in a way she hadn't with other friends.

"She's just never late for dinner," I muttered, choosing to ignore what Marlene was saying.

"Awwww, I think Prongs here is worried about his lady love." Remus teased.

"You know, James, I have to hand it to you, I've never seen Lils warm up to someone so fast. It's like you two have always been friends" Alice murmured.

I couldn't help but feel a little proud. Someone else was finally picking up on what I always said: Lily Evans and I were great together.

"I've always said she would like me, if she just gave me the chance."

"Yes, yes, and you were right. If only we listened to you when she was hexing you everyday."

"Okay, so maybe I had to mature a little fist, but she had to learn to let loose a little too."

"Ha that is true," said Alice, "Lils has learned to let go of a lot this year. Like copying homework, and pranking, ooh and sticking it to the little firsties. Maybe you have been a good influence on her, Potter."

"Well thanks, Alice. That means soooo much."

"Fine, don't take my compliment seriously."

"Speaking of Sirius-  
>"That's not what she meant by 'serious', Remus!"<p>

"I know that, Padfoot, I was trying to change the topic."

"Oh. Carry on then."

"Like I was trying to say, before I was so stupidly interrupted, Sirius, you should go apologize to Pete."

"But I'm not done eating!" He whined.

"Sirius, are you ever done eating?" Marlene asked, eyeing the second mound of food he had put on his plate that evening.

"Well, no, but that's beside the point!"

"No it's not. C'mon, I'll go too. Pete's in my dorm, and maybe I can find Lils after," I said, rising from the table.

"Ahhh, so now we find the real reason for your departure," Remus said, smirking.

"Whatever, I'll see you lot later, right?"

"Sure, bye Prongs!" Sirius and I rose from the table and walked through the Great Hall. Sirius shot every girl who looked at him his 'debonair' smile. Girls looked at me too, but I ignored them. I don't know how after seeing me make an ass out of myself for years, girls still thought I would want to date them. And even if they just wanted to snog, they knew I haven't snogged anyone in nine months. The months killed me, but if there was any chance of getting Lils this year, I had to be a 'good boy'.

"Hey Prongs?"

"Yeah Pads?"

"Remember the notches in your bedpost?" I cringed just thinking about the notches I had put in my bed. After I had had sex the first time in fifth year, Sirius convinced me to mark the momentous occasion by putting a notch in my bedpost. For every girl since then, I had added another notch. Lily would kill me if she ever heard I had such a thing.

"Oh Merlin. Yeah, I remember. Why did you bring it up?"

"Well, you're about to make me do something uncomfortable, so I'd figure I'd make you feel uncomfortable. Do you remember what number you were at?"

"How could I forget? Twenty-four. Miranda Blake was the last notch."

"Damn, that's right! That girl is fit, I don't know why you stopped shagging her…"

"Because I realized I loved Lily. If you love someone, you probably shouldn't be shagging someone else. Why did you even bring this up?" I asked again

"Just reminiscing on the great Marauder tales of the past."

"Well, I wouldn't call that great. It was actually quite deplorable."

"You really have changed, you know that James?"

"What are you talking about?"

"And I quote: 'It was actually quite deplorable'. How many guys do you think refer to having sex with that many birds as a bad thing?"

"Well it is!"

"I'm not saying it's not bad for you. It's just that there was a time when you would proudly tell anyone who asked that that was your number."

"I guess I've done a lot of growing up in the past nine months…" I said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I guess you have…" Sirius intoned, just as silent. We walked the rest of the way to my dormitory in silence, each thinking about how much things have changed.

Finally, we approached the portrait of Reggie and Clarissa. It seemed Reggie had decided to visit another portrait, for Clarissa was sitting on the floor alone. Upon closer inspection, I saw she was crying.

"What's wrong Clarissa?"

"Oh, hi James," she murmured quietly, "nothing, I'm fine, just fine."

"Come now Clarissa, that doesn't sound true."

"It's Reginald! He is always so mean to me! Every time I come back from a different portrait, he's really mean to me and he starts to yell."

Getting a feel for the situation, I ask her a very important question, " Now Clarissa, what portrait are you coming back from when he yells at you?"

"Well, usually, I'm coming back from the farmhands portrait on the third floor. But, other times he yells at me when Mozart drops me off!"

From beside me, I hear Sirius chuckle, "Sound familiar, Jamesy poo?"

"Oh hush up you nitwit," then to Clarissa I say, "Don't worry. I'm sure things will get better with Reginald, he's just being a dumb boy."

"You can say that again," she says.

"Well good luck with that," says Sirius, who I can tell is desperate to get his apology over with. "Password's mistaken. We'll be seeing you later."

As we cross the threshold, I begin to remind Sirius not to be so mean to people who don't understand his particular charm when the sight on the couch stops me dead in my tracks. Sitting next to possibly the most beautiful girl in the world is none other than Wormtail. And, if that weren't bad enough, Lily was holding him in the sweetest most consoling way imaginable, the way I had always dreamed she would hold me.

She hadn't yet realized she had an audience, and I didn't want to make her aware of that fact, so I shut my hand over Sirius' mouth before he could ruin the moment. He got the message, and we both began listening in on the conversation.

"Pete it's okay, he didn't mean it," she said softly.

"I know. It's just I'm sick of always being the fourth wheel. I know I'm not as good as James or Sirius or Remus, but do they always have to remind me?"

Never before had I felt as bad as I did in that moment, well, okay, at least when it wasn't Lils making me feel terrible. Did Pete really think he wasn't appreciated? Or special? Sure, he didn't have the same talents that Remus, Sirius and I did, but, he was a loyal friend; I knew I could always trust him.

"Hey. Don't talk like that. You are just as good as the other three, if not better. They know how great they are. Part of your charm is your humbleness. That doesn't mean you don't have talent, don't ever let anyone tell you that."

"Do you mean it Lils?"

"When have I ever lied to you?" He gave her a look of disbelief, "Okay, when have I lied to you when it didn't involve James?" She qualified. I had to silently chuckle at that.

"Thanks, Lils," Peter murmured quietly, squeezing her tighter, "I see what James sees in you." His words were saying one thing, but his body language was saying another. Pete liked Lily. Suddenly, all the guilt I had been feeling evaporated. I wanted to pummel Peter for looking at her like that, for being able to hold her like that. Sirius seemed to sense the change in me. He silently dragged me up my staircase and into my room. I think it's the stealthiest we had ever been.

"Are you dumb?" Sirius yell whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I said in the same tone, "he clearly fancies her! Did you see the way he was holding her? It was disgusting!" This was one of the benefits of being such good friends with Sirius. We could jump into this conversation without having to explain what happened down in the common room. On the downside, Sirius knew what I was thinking all the time, it's impossible to hide petty emotions like jealousy.

"James, the boy was almost crying! You don't break down like that in front of the girl you like! You don't have emotions when you're trying to impress someone, be reasonable here."

"This is Lils, she's different!"

"Would you stop being so jealous? It's pathetic! She fancies you, and if she doesn't yet, she's getting close to it."

"What are you talking about Sirius?"

"Maybe you don't notice it because you spend all your time staring at her, but Lils is starting to turn around. She looks at you in class. She even flirts sometimes in her innocent Flower way. You're being ridiculous being jealous."

"You really think she could fancy me?" I say, semi hopeful, but also disbelieving.

"Eventually? Yeah, I think she could. But you need to stop getting insanely jealous! Especially with your friends. Pete would never do that to you, and you know it."

"I know, I know. Jeez, it must've been hard to be friends with me all these years when I was being a freak over Lils."

"Oh Jamison, you have no idea."

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&

"Morning James," mumbled Lily from her mug of cocoa.

"Good morning Lillian, how are you today?"

"Oh Merlin, not you too with the 'Lillian'…"

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Alice asked her as she joined our table.

"It's a Saturday." Lily said.

"And?"

"And it's 9 AM. And I'm awake. Doesn't that picture look off to you?"

"Lils, it's Hogsmeade! Cheer up!"

"Easy for you to say, aren't Frank, Michael, and Alex meeting you, Mary, and Marlene today?"

"Yes! Which is why it's a great day!"

"Keep your cheer to yourself future Longbottom." Lils said, putting an end to the conversation.

Within the next fifteen minutes, everyone had joined us in varying levels of excitement. Alice, Mary, and Marlene were giggling like mad to themselves, Sirius was talking up a fifth year. It was sad, she looked so innocent; that wasn't going to last. Remus and Peter were eating breakfast and looking around contentedly. I think they were both just happy to feel so included in a group of friends. I sighed in contentment too, deciding just to look at my friends and enjoy their moods. Lily seemed to be doing the same thing. When her eyes reached me, they clouded over with….anger? I was about to question why when I heard a small cough from behind me. I knew that sound.

"Jamesy?"

I turned around, hoping I was wrong, but knowing I wasn't, "Yes Miranda?" All of my friends had shut up and their faces held different levels of amusement. I knew I would get teased about this for days to come. She giggled shrilly, and continued. I winced.

"How do you feel about taking me to Hogsmeade? I know you probably wanted to ask me, so I decided to save you the trouble and come over here myself."

Hiding my snort was difficult, but, I was proud to say I managed.

"Look, Miranda, if I wanted to take you to Hogsmeade, I would've asked. But I didn't, and I don't. You put two and two together." Now it was my friends turn to hide their snorts. Usually, I wasn't so rude when someone asked me out, but this girl would never give up!

"Fine," she sniffed haughtily, "just thought I 'd offer. No need to get snippy."

"Have a great day Miranda." I said, turning back around to face my friends. She sniffed one more time then turned around and walked away. When she was out of range, they all broke down laughing. Lily the hardest of all. Hmm, maybe Sirius was right.

"Nice one James!" he said. I laughed along with my friends, it was nice to have moments like this.

"So, why did you turn her down James? She's really fit, " said Pete. From her mug of cocoa, Lily tensed up. The inside of me melted just a little seeing her get jealous, even if she didn't realize that's what she was.

"I've never really been into girls like that. Too fake. And annoying. And dumb. And-  
>"We get it," said Lily, looking up from her cocoa and smirking, "you don't like idiots. I'm proud you've evolved."<p>

"Here here!" exclaimed Sirius. We all broke out into laughter again. People began staring. I guess I always forgot we were the Marauders. When we were together like this, we were just friends. I don't think a single one of us really cares about popularity.

"So, if you're not going with Miranda, who are you going with?" asked Mary.

"My friends of course," I said.

"Lils, you should go to Hogsmeade with the boys!" Alice piped up. If she wasn't totally in love with Frank I wasn't completely taken by Lily, I could've kissed her in that instant.

"That sounds like fun," Lily said, looking at me.

"Yes!" said Remus, "we get to spend the day with Flower!"

"Here here!" Sirius said again.

"Well, c'mon girls, let's go get ready for our dates." Marlene said, rising from the table. The others shortly followed.

"Yeah," Sirius chimed in, "Lils better look gorgeous, she is going on a date with four of the most eligible bachelors in Hogwarts."

"Just for that Sirius, I'm going to smear dirt on my face and wear granny panties," she said smirking.

"Whatever suits you Lily Flower," he said. As the girls began walking away I heard Alice murmur to Lily, "I never thought I'd see the day. Lily Evans going on a date with James Potter. My, the times have changed…"

"Oh hush," Lily said. But for once, there was no bite in her voice when she said the words. I couldn't wait for the rest of the day, 11 AM could not come fast enough.

**So the chapter I am least fond of is the longest? Weird. My goal is to have another posted in the next two days to make up for the suckiness of this one:/**

**Hope you all like it, please review! As a belated Christmas gift? Hmmm?**

**~Camille**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year!**

**Thanks to AllWasWell120 for reviewing, I really appreciate it!**

**And a big thanks to Princess Juliet Rose for catching that chapter mix up! That never would've been fixed without you!**

**Hope everyone is having a great new year, seeing as it's going to be our last(:**

**~Camille**

**Chapter 6**

**Lily POV**

"Welcome home Lils!" Alice chimes as I enter my old dorm room. I take my time looking around the room, hoping there won't be many differences. The opposite couldn't be truer. New pictures reside in the frames; ones of Mary, Marlene, and Alice taken late at night when they were supposed to be asleep, others of each girl with her boyfriend, and maybe one or two old ones of the four of us together.

"Sit down! We have to get you ready for your trip today!" Marlene says as she shoves me into the chair in the bathroom.

"Don't I get to shower first?"

"Ugh, fine," she says, "but make it quick, James may think you're perfect, but trust me hun, you're far from it" With that and a wink, she leaves the bathroom. I turn the water on and as I take off my clothes and step in, I hear Mary and Alice giggling from outside. The warm water relaxes my muscles, and I spend 15 minutes in the shower, not thinking, just relaxing.

But, eventually, I have to get out of the shower and face reality: my friends and I aren't as close as I had assumed. Before I leave the shower, I towel dry and wrap myself in Alice's robe. When I leave the bathroom, I see my three closest girlfriends sitting on my old bed all in a row. They hear the door open and look up at me expectantly; it brings me back to a year ago, when everything was different. _Before you and James were friends_ I think.

"Well c'mon in ladies! Let's get this makeover over with."

"That's the spirit Lils!" enthuses Mary as the three of them enter the bathroom. I'm forced into a chair once more as my friends crowd around me touching my hair and applying creams to my face. Even though I always tell them I hate makeovers, I can't help but feel happy while my friends chatter around me. From the room I hear Alice mutter about needing the 'perfect outfit' and I giggle. Out of the four of us, Alice is by far the most fashion obsessed. A moment later she runs in with a smile on her face.

"Lily, by the end of this, you're going to be more gorgeous than even James thought possible, I promise."

"That's a tall order Alice, considering he thinks she's freaking Aphrodite," Mary says as she dries my hair.

"Let's not talk about James anymore, okay?" I realize they're just teasing, but it is true that I spend all my time with James. It never really bothered me until I saw how much I had missed. This time, right now, was for my friends, not for James.

"Everything okay, Lils?" Marlene asks from right in front of my face where she sits plucking my eyebrows.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I guess I never realized how much time I spend with James…"

"It's understandable," Alice says, "you two are Heads, so you have a lot of patrols and meetings."

"Sure, but when is the last time we spent time together? Just the four of us." I add when I see Mary about to answer. She shuts her mouth.

"I guess this summer when we went to Spain for my birthday," Marlene says. I smile at the memory. Alex had paid for the four of us to stay at a four star hotel in Grenada for a week right before school started. We learned to dance Flamenco and walked the streets pretending we were gypsies from the East; it was the most fun I had had during summer holiday in six years.

"That was a lot of fun," Mary murmurs as she puts my hair in waves.

"We need to do that again," I say.

"What? Go to Spain?" Alice asks.

"No- well, yeah, we should, but I meant spend time together, just the four of us."

"That's a great idea!" Marlene pipes up while she applies goop to my face, "We could have a sleepover! Just like last year…"

"How about tonight? I'll steal some fire whiskey from James and kick him out of the room and we'll pretend it's our last night in Spain."

"Yes! Some good old fashioned girl time!" In the mirror, I see Mary smile, then, I look at the bigger picture and realize we all look happier than we have in a while.

"Sorry girls. I should've made more of an to see you."

"Hey, it wasn't just you," said Marlene, "we've all been pretty wrapped up with our boys, we all could've made a better effort."

"Yeah," Alice says, "but let's stop talking about that! We are hanging out tonight, and it's going to be so much fun!"

"Right you are" says Mary, "well Lily, I'm done with your hair. Marlene, how's the troll's face coming along?"

"Pretty good. She almost looks human now." She applies my mascara then steps back to admire her handiwork.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence guys."

"Oh Lils, how I've missed your never ending sarcasm" Marlene sighs.

"Lillian, get your arse out here!"

"Alice, my name is Lily, not Lillian!"[

"Whatever, just get out here!"

"You heard the lady, move it" Mary says as she shoves me into the dorm room.

"I don't recall you being so mean," I say, then, I turn and face Alice and the clothes she's holding, and freeze.

"No. No way in hell am I wearing that!"

"And why not?" Alice asks, obviously offended by my dislike of the 'pretty dress', "it's pretty, and Sirius told me to make you gorgeous!"

"Why in the Hell do I need to be gorgeous? I'm just going with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter…." For some reason, that statement made Mary, Marlene, and Alice laugh.

"What is so funny about that? Hmm?"

"Oh Lily, sweet innocent Lily" Mary sighs, "did you just hear yourself? _Just_ going to Hogsmeade with THE THREE FITTEST BOYS IN SCHOOL?"

"What about Peter?"

"C'mon Lils, let's be honest here," Marlene adds, "no girl is jealous that you're going with Peter."

"Whatever, I still don't see the big deal."

"Every girl wants to go with them. They're, like, the most popular boys in school. And you aren't just taking one off the market for the day, but all three!"

"Besides," Alice adds as if it's obvious, "you have to look good for James."

I don't know why, but for some reason, her statement makes me blush and get fiercely defensive, "There is nothing going on between James and I! We're just friends!"

"And that defensive tone and blush is really helping your argument," Marlene sniggers.

"Look, I don't know how I feel about James. He's nice, and cute, but I still keep waiting to fall."

"What do you mean by fall?"

"You know. The catch. He's been after me for too long, he just wants something."

"Or," Alice says as she shoves me into the dress, "he's been waiting so long because he wants _you_. All of you. For the long haul."

**James POV**

"Where is she? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

"Relax Prongs, girls are notoriously late. She'll be here soon."

"Yeah, I told Alice to make her gorgeous, I'm sure that takes time."

"She's always gorgeous…" I mutter, a little offended that Padfoot would insinuate anything else.

But when I see her coming down the stairs that lead to the Entrance Hall, I silently thank Alice for taking that time. I always have thought and will always think that Lily is beautiful when she just rolls out of bed with out a hint of makeup. But right now, she has to be the most gorgeous girl on the face of the Earth. Her auburn hair was split down the middle and it fell in waves to right above her ribs. She had on a dark green dress that went midway down her thigh; on top of that she had a gray cardigan, which was belted around her waist; those curves that are only hinted at in school uniforms were being shown off today. Since it was almost November, grey wool stockings that had a detailed pattern on them covered her legs, and on her feet were clogs. Whoever did her makeup did an excellent job. You couldn't really tell there was makeup on her, I could, but that's because I stare at her all day everyday. Her lips were pinker, cheeks rosier, eyes even greener. It was like someone had taken her beauty and put it under one of those muggle make things bigger contraptions….megascope? Something like that. Her beauty was sharper, more in focus. It was glorious.

"James, snap out of it!" Remus whispered harshly as she approached us.

"Hey boys, sorry I'm late! Alice thought it'd be necessary to stick me in a stupid dress."

"It's not stupid," I say before I even have a chance to think about what's coming out of my mouth, "you're beautiful."

We're all silent for a moment as we process what I just said, luckily, Sirius speaks up before it gets awkward.

"James is right, my dear Lillian. You're a rare specimen to behold! You're beauty would cause even Zeus himself to tremble! You beam like the light of a –"

"Okay, I get it. Can we go now?"

"But of course my dear! I shall lead the way!"

"You know," Lily says to Remus and I as Sirius skips on ahead singing, "if I would've known how he was going to act today, I'd have brought a sedative…"

"After you, m'lady," Sirius said as he opened the door for Lily.

"Well thank you, kind sir," she responds with a giggle. When we pass Rosmerta at the bar Sirius shouts out, "The usual four fire whiskies, Rose! And throw in an extra for Flower here!" She just laughs as we continue to walk on by. We all settle in at the booth, and I realize that a lot of lads are staring at Lily. Somewhere inside me, the monster that has remained calm for the last two months explodes. Man, I wish Alice hadn't put Lily in those clothes. At the time, it seemed like a good idea; but, now, with all the guys staring at her, I just wanted to wrap her in my jacket and carry her back to the common room where they could never see her again. Luckily, before I could act on that feeling, Rosmerta walked up carrying butterbeers.

"Rose, I'm disappointed. We're seventeen, we're legal."

"The ministry may say you're legal, but Albus doesn't agree," she chortled, "come back when you graduate, and have as many fire whiskies as you want."

With that, she put down the drinks and walked away.

"I'll be holding you to that!" He shouted at her retreating figure.

"So," Lily said as she took a sip of her butterbeer, "what do the infamous Marauders do on their free days in Hogsmeade?"

"The better question, Lillian," said Remus, "is what don't we do."

"Yeah," added Peter, "we're like, the ultimate Hogsmeade tour guides. We know the greatest hangouts."

"That's a lot of talk from four boys."

"Boys? James, did she just call us boys?" Sirius said in shock.

"I believe that's what the fair lady said." Lily shook her head at our antics, but I could tell she enjoyed it. Usually, when someone joined in our group, it was off. We couldn't be our normal selves. With Lily, it was the exact opposite. She fit in with us; if we ever would have had a fifth marauder, I feel that she would have been it.

"So, if you all know everything, what is the best spot in Hogsmeade?"

Expecting to say the same thing, we answered simultaneously:

"Zonko's! Duhhh." Said Sirius.

"Obviously Honeydukes!" Not surprised that was Peter's answer.

"Quality Quidditch!" I said, like anyone expected a different answer.

"Oh, it's really awesome! I just found it this summer when I stopped by!" Everyone stared at Remus because his answer was the longest and most unexpected.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, you'll see when we get there."

"So, we're going to visit everyone's favorite place?" Lily asked.

"That's a fantastic idea! Why didn't I think of it?" Sirius asked.

"Because Sirius, if it came from you, it wouldn't be a great idea…"

**Lily POV**

From the Three Broomsticks, we headed to Sirius' choice: Zonko's. I had to admit, the store wasn't that bad. And, it was extremely entertaining to see Sirius running around like a five year old.

"Lily, Lily!"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Look! Dungbombs! Can I get some? Please PLEASE?"

"I'm not your mother! Get whatever you want."

"THANK YOU!"

"He does know that he doesn't need my permission to buy anything, right?" I said to James.

"I think he misses having a woman around honestly."

"He has a woman almost every day!"

"No, he has a good shag everyday, not a girl he actually cares about. I think he sees you as a mum or little sister."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Lils, you do know who Sirius' family is, don't you?" At this point, James and I were standing near a whole row of muggle prank items like whoopee cushions that didn't appear to be selling well. We were all alone on the second floor watching Sirius run through the aisles filled with Hogwarts students. Remus and Peter were in line waiting to buy spell check quills.

"I know his family is evil, and he isn't."

"Yes, they are. In between fifth and sixth year, he ran away. They started spewing more 'mudblood hate' and they talked about him joining the Death Eaters when he was done at Hogwarts. He snapped. So, he stuck tons of muggle posters up in his room and then he caught the Knight Bus and came to my house. He's been living there since. My mum loves him like a son, but you're one of the first people he has really let inside since his family betrayed him. I think he considers you part of his family."

"I had no idea…" It was so much to take in. I always knew Sirius' family was cruel, but I never realized how much he despised them. I looked back down at the teenager running through the aisles. Girls giggled into their hands and looked on longingly, boys laughed at his antics in appreciation; but none of them really knew him. I was hit with a rush of affection for this boy that used to annoy the bloody hell out of me. Sirius was part of my family; he was my brother, and I would do anything to make sure no one ever broke his heart like that again.

"You okay?" James asked. I didn't realize how long I had been silent.

"Great," I said, "c'mon. Let's go drag Sirius out of here, I don't think he'd go willingly."

"You're probably right" James said with a snort. He walked down the stairs, I still hadn't moved. He had grown up and I hadn't even noticed. The me of two years ago thought James was a prick, yet, at that same time, he was helping a friend who really needed it. How had I missed all of this? The Marauders were more than a group of annoying, egotistical boys. They were true friends, and I realized how lucky I was to have them in my life.

Next, sadly enough for me, was James' favorite place: Quality Quidditch. The second we entered the store he was off, it was like we didn't exist anymore. As I stared after him in awe, Remus spoke into my ear.

"Hilarious isn't it?"

"He is acting like a child!" I couldn't help but laugh. This was the James I remembered from childhood, this time though, he didn't annoy me; it was adorable.

"Sirius! Look at this Nimbus, it's bloody fantastic!" Sirius ran over to James and they both began talking excitedly. From beside me, Remus laughed fondly. Pete just wandered around, happy to be in the moment. I was right along with him. Watching Sirius and James let loose, standing with Remus, these were the moments that I would look back on with fondness. The moments when we were peaceful, content.

"So, Lillian," Remus said, breaking me from my reverie, "what do you think of our James?"

"What do you mean Remus?"

"Well, you obviously don't hate him. And you two always flirt and look at each other, so what's going on?"

"Nothing is going on!" I say blushing.

"Your words say one thing, but your blush is telling an entirely different story" he said.

"Nothing is going on! We're mates, he's just being nice."

"Oh Lily dear, you have so much to learn. James fancies you. In fact, he more than fancies you, the poor boy is in love with you!"

"No he isn't!" I whisper, "would you speak quieter, he might hear you."

"And your nerves are telling me that you feel the same way." Then he just looked at me…for a long time. Remus has a way of cracking people, no matter how hard they try to hold on to their secrets.

"Look, it's not that he isn't attractive. You've seen him, he obviously is."

"Yes, because when I look at James I think, hmm, now there is an attractive gentleman."

"Oh hush, you know what I mean. Girls look at him, it's rather obvious."

"Point taken, continue."

"I know he's fancied me for a while, but dating James Potter is scary and I don't know if I'm ready for it."

"How is it scary?"

"Besides the fact that his fan club would maul me there's the fact that he is James Potter. And I'm me. He likes me because he has never had me, but what happens once he does? How long will it take till he moves on?"

"Lily, I'm honestly disappointed in you. Do you really think James would do that to you? That he's capable of doing that to you?"

"He's done it to every other girl, why should I be any different?"

"Because you're you. Not them."

"Yeah, they're gorgeous. Have you seen Miranda Blake?"

"Yes. Have you seen the way he ignores her? She's not the one he wants."

"I don't know Remus. I just don't want my heart broken by James Potter. I don't want to lose what we have now. He means too much to me."

"Well, I'm just telling you what I see. It's obvious he's in love with you. And it's obvious to everyone else, even if it's not to you, that you love him too."

Before I had the chance to answer, James ran up to us and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"So, Lillian, how are you liking Quality Quidditch?"

"I can see why you love this store James, it's got everything you love in it, but, it's not my favorite."

"Now it's got everything I love in it," he didn't give me a chance to make a comment before he continued, "would you consider getting back on a broom?"

"No way in Hell Potter! It's going to take more then one fun day in Hogsmeade for that."

"It'll happen eventually Evans, mark my words…"

**Sooooo I think everyone should review! Right now! The second half of this chapter is written, I just have to post it tomorrow. This chapter was going to be way too long if I didn't make it two chapters. **

**Also, you should definitely read my other story, Beauty and the Beast! It's James and Lily's story, with a beauty and the beast twist. I swear, it's a lot better than it sounds! Thanks for reading(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here it is! Chapter 7! Two more chapters until they get together(:**

**Thanks a TON to ****Michael4HPGW and Luvergurl for reviewing, you guys are great! All the favorites are awesome, so thank you all so much! And now, chapter 7(:**

**Chapter 7**

**James POV**

"Lily, let's go!"

"Give me one second! There's just so much else to see!" I'd never seen her this excited before, it was rather adorable; if not annoying. We had to get back to the castle soon.

"Remus" I whispered in his ear as we watched Lily run between the shelves, "why did you have to bring her here? She's never going to want to leave!"

"This is her kind of place. Plus, now you know fifteen things that she won't be able to get herself for Christmas that you can get her!"

"Hmmm…I never thought about it that way. Okay, I guess we'll stay here for a little bit longer."

Remus' favorite store had turned out to be a relatively new one called _A Whole New World_. It was a collection of "all things muggle" from this decade and the last few. In fact, you couldn't even pay in galleons, only pounds. It was weird to see Lily in her muggle environment; but refreshing at the same time. Her favorite spots of the store seemed to be the record aisles and American Literature.

"Remus!" we heard from the back of the store, "have you seen this Hemingway? I think it's an original publication!"

"I'll be right there!" he called to her, "I'll try to get her out of here soon. I promise."

"Take your time. Maybe I can find a gift to give her."

"You know, Christmas is like, two months away. You have plenty of time to get her a gift."

"I know, but it needs to be perfect. It won't hurt to get a head start."

"You've got it so bad Prongs, so bad."

**Lily POV**

Merlin, how had I never found this store before! Remus was like my music/literature soulmate. Of course, it helped that his mum was muggleborn, so he grew up listening to The Beatles and Bob Dylan, unlike James and Sirius who hadn't really heard music. Apparently, listening to music recreationally was a muggle concept. Sadly, we had to leave the shop. On the upside, now I could show the boys my favorite spot; I'm sure none of them would be expecting it.

"So, Lils" James said, coming up behind me, "where exactly are you taking us?"

"Oh, nowhere special. Hopefully you guys don't hate it, Alice, Marlene, and Mary did, so I don't get to come here often."

"Well, I'm sure if you love it" Peter said, "we'll love it."

"Awww that's sweet guys! Now," I said, getting deathly serious, "put on these blindfolds."

I was met with four very strange looks. Sirius' eyes seemed to be saying 'who the fuck do you think you are?' while Remus' were saying 'Lord help us all'. Peter looked like he was about to poop; James had the oddest expression on his face. He looked….dare I say it? He looked proud. Then again, this was James, he was always having inappropriate feelings.

"Just trust me guys. Would I ever lead you astray? Don't answer that." I added when all four looked like they were about to point out the specific instances when I had, in fact, led them astray.

"Fine Lils" said Sirius, "we'll put them on. But just know, there are fifteen girls that have been stalking me religiously for five years. They will notice if I don't come back tonight."

"Oh can it Sirius. Just put on the bloody blindfold."

"Testy, testy. Jamesy, are you sure you really want this one?"

"Shut it Padfoot" James replied as all four placed the blindfolds on.

"Okay," I said once none of them could see, "now hold hands."

"Lillian," Peter moaned, "we're men. Big men. And big men don't hold hands."

"Yeah!" Sirius said, "don't take away our manhood, it's all we have."

"Well, if you guys want to get where my place is, we have to apparate."

"I thought it was in Hogsmeade…"James wondered aloud.

"It is, but I don't want to walk all the way there, so, I guess we're at an impasse."

"Fine!" Sirius huffed, "we'll put on the blindfolds. Merlin, you're quite a bossy one, aren't you?"

"Whatever you say Sirius." Once they were all holding hands, albeit grudgingly, I grabbed onto James' hand and spun on the spot. One uncomfortable moment later, we were standing in front of the Shrieking Shack.

Now, I knew the boys' secret. They just didn't know I knew. Remus had hinted at his lycanthropy fifth year when we became prefects; but he never confirmed anything. After studying him for the last two years, I knew I was correct in my assumption he was a werewolf. I figured this would be the best way for me to break the news to him. Then, he'd know I knew and that it didn't bother me.

Telling him I knew about the other three would be harder. I hadn't quite figured out how to tell any of them yet. But, they too deserved to know the truth. Figuring out that secret had been harder. In fact, I wasn't quite sure I solved the mystery until the last full moon. In fifth year, they had started acting even more odd. Instead of fawning over girls, they were poring through books; which, in and of itself was suspicious when it came to those boys. Then during my late night study sessions in the corner of the common room, I saw James, Sirius, and Peter leave; never with Remus. After a year, I figured out that that only happened on the full moon.

This year, they had gotten a little lazy with their secret. James always made dog jokes about Sirius, which wouldn't make any sense, unless he was an actual dog. Now, they didn't even hide the fact that they went off into the forest on full moon nights. They never said they were animals during these excursions, but the amount of ground they covered insinuated it for them.

"Alright, you can take off your blindfolds."

When they finally got their bearings and looked at the building in front of them, they became anxious. I could see it on their faces. Well, at least I knew it was right. Instead of reacting to their faces, I sat on the ground and curled into a ball. Taking the hint, the boys all sat down around me. James hadn't let go of my hand yet, and I didn't make him. So, we sat holding on to each other.

"You know, for years I've always wondered who was the monster who lived in the Shrieking Shack. Every Hogsmeade trip, I've come up here for a little while by myself and thought about the monster." James hand was starting to squeeze mine with an uncomfortable amount of pressure. It must be hard to hear Remus be called a monster; Remus himself didn't look too comfortable. He was trying to look everywhere but my eyes; but I forced him to make contact with me. Then, I continued speaking.

"I always thought about what I would say to the monster if I saw them. I think I've finally figured it out."

"What would you say?" Remus managed to ask in a strangled voice.

"I'd say, 'you're not a monster, and don't let anyone ever tell you that you are.' I would say, 'you're a person just like anyone else, in fact, even better than most because you've probably had to take shite from a lot of people you're entire life, and you never deserved any of it'."

"And do you honestly believe that?" he asked. His eyes were measuring mine, searching for even an iota of falseness. He didn't find any.

"I do. You know, I've always hoped that he had people there to help him through it. People who knew everything and did something about it. He deserves friends who would spend hours learning complex magic to help make his problems more bearable. Don't you agree Remus? That he deserves that?"

From the look in his eyes, he could tell that I knew. All of it. I was waiting to see fear or disdain in his eyes; I was afraid he thought I would run away, so I added one last bit.

"I've always wanted to do something for him myself. Every time I sit out here, I wish I could wrap him in my arms and tell him how much I love him; tell him how special he really is." For good measure, I nodded my head at Remus.

"I'm sure he would like that very much. Any monster would be lucky to have a friend like you Lils" he nodded his head back at me and, while the others were eyeing each other, he mouthed 'thank you'.

"Well, c'mon boys, that's all I wanted to show you. Let's head back to the castle." For a moment, there was silence. The Marauders appeared to be having some sort of silent conversation. Then, they all nodded.

"Right" James said, letting go of my hand, "let's go boys."

The walk back to Hogsmeade was silent. But it was comfortable, we were all lost in our own thoughts. Some girls were snickering at me from the shop windows. Apparently, they assumed that if the Marauders weren't constantly entertaining me, then our situation was awkward. I don't think it ever crossed their minds that it meant that I was actually friends with them. I wasn't competing with those girls, nor would I want to.

"Hey James?" I asked when we were five minutes away from Hogwarts.

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind making yourself scarce tonight? The girls and I were going to have a sleepover in the Heads room."

"Sure Lils, I could probably use a night in my old dorm anyways."

"Fantastic! And umm….?" Great, I can't even sound mature and ask for alcohol, why am I such a goody two shoes?

"What was that last part? Didn't quite catch it." But he did, I could tell by the look on his face. He just wanted to hear me ask that again.

I threw him a look, "would you please get us fire whiskey?" I took special care to enunciate each word.

"Why Lillian! I am shocked that you think I would have such a substance! An upstanding boy like me?"

"Damn, so you don't have any?"

"Lils" he said, throwing me his own look, "of course I do. I am James Potter after all. I'm just surprised you would ask for it. I mean, you are Lily Anne Evans."

"Yes, well, even us good girls like to cut loose. Besides, I am not as good as you may think I am…"

"Now that is a conversation for a later date, but one I desperately would like to have with you. Just don't get too plastered, alright? We still have to patrol."

"Don't worry about me" I said, "I'll be fine."

"If you say so… I'll pick you up in the dorms at midnight, I can take the fist two hours by myself."

"Thanks James, that's really sweet of you."

"Anything for you Lils" he said with a smile. I couldn't help but blush when he looked at me like that. I don't know, I still think I'm too scared of falling to actually go for James. Maybe everyone was right…maybe I should just go for it… but that was a thought to explore at a later time.

**Later that night…**

"Ladies, welcome to the Head's dorm!"

"Lily, it's gorgeous!" Marlene squeaked.

"Seriously, you've kept this place to yourself for this long? Ponce…" of course that remark came from Alice.

"FOOD!" I looked to where Mary was pointing at and was astonished to see mounds upon mounds of food. Pumpkin Pasties, trifle, chocolate cake, treacle, acid drops, cauldron cakes among countless others. Then, there were the actual items of food: mashed potatoes, drumsticks, meat pies, bath buns, onion soup and other mouthwatering dishes, all as hot as they were sitting on the house tables. On top of the mountain of food stood four bottles of fire whiskey and a twelve pack of butter beer.

"Lils, did you do all this?" Mary asked me with wide eyes.

"No," answered Alice, "James did. Sorry Lils, I kind of read the note he left you."

"Let me see it." Of course it was James who did this for me, that boy was always surprising me; I should have been expecting it by now.

_Dear Lillian,_

_Now, I'm allowed to call you that because of the awesomeness that is piled before you. I know you said you wanted fire whiskey, but what's a party without a little food, huh? So I went down to the kitchens and nicked some for you and the girls. I hope you have a fab night. And, I really hope I can talk to you later during patrol._

_ So please, for the love of Merlin, don't get too arseholed._

_ With love,_

_ James_

"Okay," Alice said, "now I think it's time to break out the fire whiskey and explicate this note in detail…"

"What is there to explicate? James likes a good party, even if he's not attending. That's all any of this means."

Judging by the looks I was receiving, my friends thought I was extremely daft.

"What?" I said.

"Okay, it's time to get drunk" Alice stated, grabbing a bottle of fire whiskey and taking a rather large swig.

"So," Marlene said after we had all taken three shots and the food was scattered around us, "let's play a game of truths."

"Mar, what are you talking about?" Mary asked with a hiccup. Out of the four of us, she was the easiest to get drunk.

"It works like this. We each ask each other a question, if we don't want to answer it, we take a shot."

"Well that sounds easy," Alice said, "you three are my best friends, there is nothing I wouldn't tell you…"

"You say that now, just you wait Longbottom, just wait…"

**Twenty shots later….**

"Lilyyyyyyy, answer the question!"

"Yeah Lily-pie, answer the question!"

"Nope, no way Jose! You know I never figured out who Jose was…" If those girls thought I was going to tell them how I felt about James, well, they were sorely mistaken. Mostly, because I didn't know how I felt about him myself. Two shots weren't enough to get me to spill my secrets. James had asked me not to get too drunk, and I intended to keep that promise. It was strange for James to be asking someone not to get drunk; usually he was all about the parties. Alice, Mary, and Marlene on the other hand, had had six shots each, and they were feeling particularly friendly now.

"Look Lily," Mary said while she was facing Marlene, "just admit it. You fancy James. You want to have his baaaaabieeees, you want to take his penis and stick it in your-"

"Okay Mary!" a new voice said, walking in the door, "I think that's enough fire whiskey for you!"

Oh Merlin. Now I'm embarrassed. Of course James would walk through just as the girls were pledging my undying love (or lust) for him. I couldn't see my reflection, but I felt my face burning up.

"Right, well on that note, I think we should be going. James?"

"Right behind you Lils…"

"Byeeeee Lillllllllyyyyyy" Alice whined.

"Yeah, cheers Flower! You better go get deflowered! Get it? Deflowered?"

"Duh Marlene, of course she got it! Bye Lily! Don't worry, I'll drink your shot for you!"

"So," James said once we had left the common room, "fun night huh?"

"You could say that. I don't think Mary has ever been that drunk…or Alice for that matter."

"What about you? Have you been that drunk?"

"Once. Merlin, it wasn't pretty. I think I ended the night upchucking into a potted plant….not my finest moment."

"I would have paid good money to see that!"

"What about you, Mr. Potter? What was your worst moment whilst drinking?"

"I would tell you, but in all honesty I can't remember any of them."

"Oh, now that's a cop-out! I think you're just too chicken to tell."

"I swear to you! I can't remember a single thing, ask Sirius, I'm sure he remembers all the things I've done."

"Don't think I won't," I said with a wink, "Thanks, by the way, for what you put together. It was nice."

"Well what's a part without a little food? Besides, I'm sure they will need the food to soak up some of the alcohol. I never pegged your friends as the ones who would drink."

"People surprise you I guess."

"Speaking of people surprising you…" He seemed very anxious now, he was almost hopping rather than walking.

"Yes?"

"You know." I figured he'd want to talk to me about that. Knowing James, he was probably hurt I didn't tell him I knew earlier.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"How long?"

"How long have I known?"

"No Lily, how long have you been practicing Wicca? Of course how long have you known!"

"Merlin, no need to get all sarcastic."

"Sorry. It's just, I just, I mean-"

"You thought you kept your secret better than that?"

"Exactly."

"You did. Remus kind of tipped me off in the beginning of fifth year. I just finished putting the pieces together last full moon."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And you don't care? Not at all? You're not going to go tell the world that you know a werewolf?"

"He's not a werewolf, he's just Remus. You of all people should know that."

"I do. I just want to make sure you did." He looked at me differently then. Almost as if he wanted to kiss me, and in that moment, I think I may have let him.

**45 minutes later…**

"You know, you look very pretty tonight" he said, making idle conversation.

"You have a very skewed perception of pretty then, I'm in my sleepover jammies."

"Sleepover jammies? Did you really just call them that?"

"Yes I did! And I stand by my word choice!"

Conversations like this seemed to sum up our relationship now. We flirted more than a boy and girl usually did; and when we weren't flirting, we were either teasing each other or having serious conversations. Marlene had dubbed our relationship "dating without any of the good stuff". I just thought it made us best friends.

Then we had moments like these. When he said I was pretty and he seemed so sincere. Feelings erupted in my stomach that I couldn't quite understand; I don't know if I wanted to understand them.

"Well, sleepover jammies or not, you look beautiful."

Except, all his compliments kind of bothered me. He thought I looked beautiful in my jammies? Seriously? What is he, some kind of romance book?

"Okay, your compliments are getting ridiculous. Why do you always have to say things like that?"

"Lils, I would never lie to you. I say you're beautiful when you're like this because to me, you're always beautiful."

"Yes, but why? I mean, until earlier this year, I never even gave you the time of day." Oh Merlin, now I know the alcohol was talking. I may not have drunk a ton, but I drank enough to dangerously loosen my tongue.

We had just entered the common room. Alice, Marlene, and Mary must've cleared out in the hour we'd been gone. Merlin, I didn't even want to imagine what those three drunken girls had gotten up to tonight.

James sat on the couch, so I followed and sat beside him, almost touching.

"I guess…I just fancy you Lils. Always have, always will. I'm terrible at knowing when to let go."

He seemed so heartfelt, and so hurt. James Potter had changed. Now, it was my turn.

"Well," I whispered, "don't give up just yet." I patted his knee and stood up, ready to go to bed. He stood up too. For the first time, I wrapped my arms around James and let myself rest for just a second. Before I pulled away entirely, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Merlin, he smelled good. Like sitting by a warm fire felt. It made no sense, but oh was it perfect.

"Goodnight James" I whispered. And then I left him, mouth hanging open, arms still in the position he had held me in. I looked at him one last time before I entered my room.

"Don't give up just yet…"

**There you go folks! Chapter 7(: I had an inspiration for the next few chapters on how I'm getting them together. It's going to jump in time to a month before Christmas, and then to Christmas. But don't worry, there will be some drama later on, not everything could go perfectly for these two!**

**OOH! You should all check out my other story, Beauty and the Beast. It's AU and inspired by Beauty and the Beast (durrr). Anywho, review and lemme know what you think! Thanks for reading(:**

**~Camille**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I'm guessing that from lack of reviews, no one liked the last chapter. I didn't like it tons either. But, it's already written, so I guess we'll have to move on. Hope you like this chapter better. Please Review!**

**~Camille**

**James POV**

"Good morning Gryffindors" Professor McGonagall said as she walked by our table.

"It is a good morning, is it not Minerva?" boomed Sirius from the end of our section.

"Ahh, Mr. Black. I was rather hoping to not see your face today."

"Oh Minnie darling, you're hilarious! I know you've missed me these twelve hours we've been apart!"

I had to laugh at Minnie's face. She looked properly flustered by Sirius' comments, but her eyes were struggling not to twinkle in amusement. I knew she always had a soft spot for him deep down. Then, her attention turned towards me.

"Mr. Potter, it is less than a week before Christmas break and you have yet to tell me if you're staying or going! When do you plan on giving me an answer?"

"Soon, Professor. I haven't heard back yet from my parents about where they're going to be." Her expression softened at that. She knew my parents didn't know if they would make it back in time from their latest mission for Christmas. When she spoke again, her voice was softer.

"Well, I'll just mark you as staying here. You let me know if anything changes, alright James?"

"Sure Professor, thanks." She smiled at me one last time before walking away.

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked me with awe in his voice, "she went from yelling at me to totally pitying you! You've gone soft Prongs…"

"No he hasn't, he's just grown up, that's all."

"Or, Minnie just pities me because my parents are always off someplace and I never know where."

"No, I think she's in love with you," Sirius commented as he went back to his toast and marmalade.

"So James," Alice said, "do you think you'll be here for Christmas?"

"Well, that depends on what Lily's doing. If she stays, then I'll definitely stay. If she goes home, then, we'll see."

"Speaking of your lady love," Remus added sitting down, "why in the hell haven't you told her how you feel yet?"

"Really James, you say you fancy the girl and then the minute she kisses you, you clam up! What is with that?" Alice chimed in.

"At this rate, we'll have to hear you sing her praises well into our nineties!" Sirius couldn't help but add.

"Okay, if you're all done insulting me now. It behooves me to tell you that I have a plan regarding the fine Lily Evans."

"Do tell Jimmy ol' boy."

"I think I'll tell her I love her and ask her to date me through my Christmas gift. So it has to be bloody perfect!"

"I'm not sure that's the best idea James," Alice said.

"And why not? You'll think she'll reject me?"

"No, it 's not that. I actually think she has admitted to herself that she fancies you. It's just that she never stays in for Christmas."

"Why?"

"Well, it's a hard time of year for her family. Her dad died on Christmas day, so, I think they like to be together for support. She really hates going home though, dreads it."

"Why hasn't she ever said anything?"

"I don't think she likes to talk about it. She was very close to her dad, and I think she feels a little bit responsible for his death."

"Well do you know how it happened?"

"No, she's never wanted to talk about it. Honestly, did you never wonder why she was extra mean to you the day before break?"

"No. I always assumed that she knew she wouldn't be able to insult me for at least a few weeks, so she was trying to get it all out of her system. But now it all makes sense…"

"What does?"

"Her dark day, at least, that's what we called it. Merlin, I'm so stupid! I say I love her and then I didn't even know the reason behind her dark day!"

"Well mate," Sirius chimed in, looking towards the entrance, "it looks like her dark day came early this year."

He was wrong. This was worse than her dark day, Lily walked down the aisle to our spot without even paying attention to where she was going. I don't think I've ever seen her so sad and dejected; my heart broke just watching her. I would do anything to make sure that expression was never on her face again. Another feeling rose to the surface as I saw Diggory approach her and try to comfort her. The feeling was quelled when she brushed him off without even a glance. The more dejected his face got, the happier I felt. But then Lily reached the table, and any happiness I felt dissipated. She was miserable; her eyes were red and there were obvious tear streaks down her face, though she had tried to cover them up. She sat down without a word, pulled a piece of toast to her, and began to quietly munch. She didn't look at a single one of us, but none of us could tear our eyes off of her.

"Lily what happened-"

"So Alice!" I said when I saw Lily's deer in headlights look at being addressed, "how are you and Longbottom doing lately?" Alice looked at me incredulously, I gave her a look back that clearly said 'not now'. Having tact, Alice played along and began to talk about how Frank was finding the ministry; but I wasn't paying attention anymore. Lily looked at me with total gratitude on her face; she obviously didn't want to be answering questions now. This wasn't done though; by the end of the day I planned on knowing why she was so upset.

LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning Professor Chapman" we all said back with varying degrees of enthusiasm. I was hopeful that a little bit of Muggle Studies would cheer Lily up, she usually loved this class; especially when Chapman got her facts wrong. Being a pureblood herself, that happened quite often. So far, Muggle Studies didn't seem to be doing the job.

"Class, since it's so close to Winter Holiday, I decided we should take a break from Biology and have some fun with muggle music!" The classroom erupted in cheers. Everyone hated when we studied science because no one knew what was going on, except Lily. But this news didn't seem to make her any happier. In fact, she looked even more down trodden than before.

"I thought we'd start the period off with Beatles!"

I turned to Lily, intent on making her laugh, "What the bloody hell are beatles? Do insects play music in the muggle world?" Instead of the intended reaction, she seemed to recoil into herself. It seemed that anything anyone said was wrong and hurt her more. I was getting scared for her.

"Now, can anyone tell me what beatles are?"

"Insects!" Sirius shouted.

"Very right you are Mr. Black! But for muggles, they are also a band."

"They're called The Beatles Professor" Lily said, a bellicose edge to her voice.

"Yes, yes of course they are, would you like to tell us anymore Ms. Evans? Perhaps you've heard of The Beatles?"

"Everyone's heard of The Beatles, they're really famous." That seemed to be all Lily was willing to say on the subject. After a moment, Professor Chapman began speaking again, "Yes dear, that is very true. Well, I'd just thought we'd listen to some of their music. Then we could all discuss why we like it, or why we don't. So without further ado, here are The Beatles!"

As the song began, the rest of the class settled in, everyone was whispering in excitement. It was like music I'd never heard; happy and bouncy, to everyone but Lily that was. With every passing note she got smaller and smaller. Just as the lyrics began to start, she whispered to herself, "I can't do this anymore." Without another word she stood up, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the class.

"Mr. Potter, do you know what is wrong with Ms. Evans?"

"Nothing Professor Chapman, she just felt rather ill. She said something about heading up to her dormitory to try and rest up."

Professor Chapman grumbled about inconsideration and "lazy kids these days", then returned to the music. When the song ended, she took the black circle thing out of the box thing and asked the class what they thought. As kids began calling out responses Sirius, Remus, and I stared at each other and I'm pretty sure we were all wondering the same thing: what in the hell was wrong with Lily?

LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE

"Has Lily been scaring anyone else today?" Marlene asked as we all sat in the Gryffindor common room. As usual, we had the fireplace to ourselves. Alice liked to joke that no one could take their eyes off of us; like we were royals open for exhibit. I had to admit, she was kind of right. No one could stop looking at us. First and second years looked envious that we were so comfortable in the school and with each other. Third and fourth years looked at us with envy, because to them, we ruled the school. Fifth and sixth years looked at Sirius, Remus and I either with lust or envy. The girls glared at Mary, Marlene, and Alice; jealous that they had the attention of the Marauders and the boys looked at the four of us with envy, wishing they could hold the attention of three of the fittest girls at Hogwarts. Any other day, and we would have made jokes about how others viewed us, but not today. Today, we were concerned for one of our own; the one, while no one may have said it, kept us all together. Lily was the glue of the group; if she was shaken, the entire group was shaken.

"She's just having an off day is all" I said while staring into the fire. The truth was, Lily was terrifying me. There was an aching in my chest that I couldn't quite explain. Seeing her so hurt hurt me in ways I couldn't even imagine. I didn't want to be hurting like this again; I didn't want her to hurt like this again.

"Well Jamie," Sirius said, "it looks like you'll be doing rounds alone tonight. I don't think Lils is going to make it." For someone usually so carefree, Sirius appeared severely shaken. Over the past few months he's grown to view Lily as his sister. Sirius made his own family, and once he decided you were a part of his family, he would do anything for you. It was the greatest gift he could give someone.

But he was to be proven wrong. Not even five minutes later as I was about to leave for patrol, who should walk through the portrait hole but Lily Evans. She looked as ragged as this morning. Again I could tell she had put effort into her appearance. She didn't want the entire world to know she was breaking down. I didn't want them to know either, especially when I had yet to learn the reason.

"Lily!" Mary exclaimed, "how are you dear? You looked so upset this morning-"

"I'm fine Mary" Lily said in a raspy voice, a dead give away she had been crying. "I just want to go do rounds, ready James?"

"You know Lily, James can handle patrol on his own if-"

"That's fine Peter, I can go with him. I need to, it's my job as Head Girl."

"Well then," I said, rising from my seat, "let's get going." We left without another word. When we got out to the hall the silence continued. Lily appeared lost in her own world. At least it was a quiet night, so she really didn't have to be that alert. The aching I had felt all day began to fade just being near her. She seemed more peaceful than she had all day, but still there was no smile on her face. If I truly loved her, then it was my job to make sure that smile made its way back there.

"Let's play a game" I said after two hours of silence. We were at the Astronomy Tower at this point, so I decided to take a seat against the railings, motioning for her to join me.

"James I really don't feel like it."

"Lils, just humor me. C'mon, sit down." She gave me an exasperated sigh then did as I asked.

"So what's this game called then?" she asked with a bit of impatience in her voice.

"Ten questions."

"That's not a game!"

"Sure it is! I ask you a question, and then you ask me a question. It'll be fun, I promise."

She didn't look very convinced. But Lils was so exhausted at this point, I think she realized it'd be easier just to play along with me.

"Fine, you ask the first question" she said.

"Okay, I will. First question…ummm… what's your favorite color?"

I think she had been nervous I would ask about what was bothering her. She looked at me a bit shocked, then, she recovered enough to answer my question.

"I don't know…I don't think I have one."

"C'mon Lils, everyone has a favorite color!"

"Well what's yours?"

"Green" I said without hesitation. If she knew it was because of her eyes, she didn't let on. She seemed to ponder it a moment before she spoke.

"Me too. Although, sometimes gold can be my favorite. It all depends what mood I'm in."

"You're a strange one Lily Evans…"

"So they tell me, now on to question number two."

"Okay, what did you do to make your parents the most upset?"

For a moment, I was afraid I had asked a question too personal. Maybe, she was upset today because of her parents; I just hoped she wouldn't get mad at my question.

"Oh that's easy, whenever I fight with Petunia."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Pretty much every day of our lives. She hates me, so we're always at each others throats."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So it goes… but anywho, what about you?"

"The maddest I've ever made my parents? Probably when I set my mum's pants on fire…"

I got a laugh at this. And not just a chuckle, Lily gave a full belly laugh; and then she snorted. It was the most adorable thing I'd seen all day.

"Bloody hell! How did you manage to do that?"

"Well, it was the first night I'd had my wand, so, I was running around the house waving it at things. It wasn't really doing much, just making sparks and light. Then, I ran past Mum and I guess it was pointed at her bum. Next thing I know, her arse is on fire and she's screaming bloody murder. The woman looked ready to kill me. Needless to say, the wand stayed locked away until school started."

"Seems you were always full of magic" she said while trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Yes yes, enough laughing at me. It's time for question number three."

"Okay, I'm asking this one" she said, seeming to get more into the game, "if you could be anyone, who would you be and why?"

Damn, I had to answer this honestly. She was going to think I was a freak, but I couldn't lie to Lil.

"Honestly? Before fifth year, it would have had to have been Snape."

That answer stopped her dead, for a moment, I thought she'd been petrified.

"Lil? Earth to Lily?"

"Snape? You expect me to believe that of every person alive or dead you would have been SNAPE?"

"Let me explain! And then don't lose it when I do!" she nodded, so I continued, "he was your best friend. I desperately wanted to get you to acknowledge me without scowling. Every time I saw you two together, I was filled with jealousy, it was a little bit ridiculous actually. But there you have it, I was jealous of Snape because you liked him and not me."

For a moment she remained silent, then, she slapped me.

"James Potter you are so thick!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"If you just would have been nice I would have liked you long before now!"

"Well you should have told me that then!"

"No! You were being too much of a toe-rag! There is no way I would have talked to you then!"

Then I started laughing, because this fight would continue to go around in circles, "Well, we can't change the past. At least we're friends now."

"Merlin knows why we are…" I gave her a look and she giggled in response. Well, she seemed happier at least. I had a goal in mind of where I wanted these questions to go, but I didn't want to get there too soon. So, I asked the fourth question.

"So who was your first kiss?" I asked, even though I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

She glared at me, "I think you know the answer to that one."

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it." I knew for a fact she fancied me when she didn't hit me. Instead, she blushed.

"You" she mumbled into her chest.

"What was that Lillian?"

"You! Merlin, you're full of yourself today. So who was your first kiss?"

I smiled at the memory before I answered, "you of course." At this she looked surprised. At the end of third year, I decided I was going to kiss Lily Evans. The problem was, we were at the platform when I had finally pulled together the courage. By that point she was with her family, and the idea of kissing her in front of her mother terrified me to no end. But, I swore to myself that she was going to be my first kiss, and I hers. All summer, girls tried to kiss me, but I had none of it. I thought that if I let some other girl kiss me first, it would be like betraying Lily, and so, I waited until the first day of fourth year.

"Do you remember how I did it?" Mostly, I wanted to hear how the story went from her point of view.

"How could I forget?" she said, "You came running up to me just as Mary, Marlene, Alice, and I had secured a carriage. You stuck your head in, because I was at the window seat and just kissed me. It wasn't long, but I was so shocked I just let you kiss me! I would never have let you kiss me!"

I chuckled at her indignation, "Do you remember what I told you?"

"How could I forget? You smiled at me and said, 'sorry Evans, had to get there before someone else did', and then Sirius shouted for you and you smiled one last time and ran away. Merlin, I was so mad!"

"Are you still mad?" I asked, I was desperately hoping she would say no, that she was overjoyed that I had kissed her.

"I'm not mad that it was you, I'm just mad that you stole my first kiss from me like that."

"Well, I'd apologize. But I'm not sorry. I had to be your first kiss."

"If you say so James…"

"Well, I do. So next question."

"Fine. What is your biggest pet peeve?"

"Pet peeve?"

"You know, what bothers you more than anything else."

"Oh that's difficult to say. It's a tie between two I think. Either when someone thinks they know me really well, so they talk to me like we're best friends, or" I said my next one with a particular look at her, "when someone judges me before they get to know me."

She gave me an exasperated look, "I thought we worked out all our past issues Potter…"

"Just kidding Evans, Merlin, don't get your knickers in a knot."

"Yes well, I believe it's your turn to ask a question."

"Right you are m'lady! Okay, how did it feel when you found out you were a witch?"

"Ummm…that's a hard question. I don't even think I could describe it. I've been doing weird stuff all my life, so when Sev finally explained it-"

"Wait what? What do you mean Sev?"

She gave me a guilty look, as if she shouldn't be even sharing this news with me. But she had me hooked now, she had to keep going.

"Well, did you ever wonder why I was such good mates with Severus?"

"I just assumed you met on the train…"

"No, we met years before that, when we were nine. He was the one that told me I could do magic."

"How did you even meet?"

"We grew up near each other. He lived in a bad part of town and I lived in Suburbia. Tuny and I used to play at the playground near our two neighborhoods, and he would watch us. He never introduced himself until he saw me jump off a swing. I didn't just jump, I flew. He said that's when he was sure I had magic."

"And then you two became friends?"

"He opened up a whole new world to me. He could explain the 'weird' things I did. Petunia hated him. I think she thought he was stealing me from her. And I guess she was kind of right. Everything changed between us when I became a witch."

"Is that why Petunia hates you?"

"Is that an official question?"

To be honest, I had forgotten we were still playing a game, "Yes," was all I said.

For a moment, she pondered what to tell me. Judging by the determination I saw enter her eyes, she had decided to tell me the truth.

"No. Well, that's not the only reason she hates me. I did something much, much worse than become a witch."

"What did you do?"

"That's another question, you've only got three left," she whispered, "are you sure you want to know?"

"Positive."

"She blames me for Dad's death," she said in the tiniest voice. I've never met Petunia but right now, I could strangle her for making Lily sound like this.

"It was Christmas morning" she continued, I could tell she just needed to get the entire story out of her system, so I remained silent, "usually, Dad went to the bakery on Christmas Eve to get sticky buns for Christmas morning. That year though, he didn't have time after work. But I really wanted sticky buns, so I asked him if he could go get some. It had snowed the night before, but it didn't look that bad from inside. So, he went to the bakery to get the buns and we waited to open presents until he came home. Merlin, I remember the anticipation for gifts was killing Tuny and me. It was taking a lot longer than it should have. After an hour of waiting, Mum was starting to get worried. But we figured he had run into someone else grabbing buns for the morning and had gotten stuck talking. Dad loved to talk. But anyway, another half hour after that, the bell rang. I ran to the door and opened it laughing at something Tuny said. A police officer stood there. I knew from the look on his face, something terrible had happened. He asked if my mum was home and if he could talk to her. She made us go upstairs so they could talk in private. I heard her scream from my room. Later, I found out that he had been hit by a driver who hadn't seen him due to the snow. The police think it must have been a kid who got scared, because they left my father on the ground. The doctors think he would have been able to make it if he would've been taken to a hospital right away. But he had gotten hypothermia. He didn't stand a chance."

We were silent for a few moments, I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So she blames you for his death?" I said once I found my voice.

"At the funeral, she pulled me aside after everyone came up and offered their condolences. She got right in my face and told me that no matter what anyone else said, it was my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish, he wouldn't have been out in the snow. 'Never' she said, 'let anyone tell you any different. You killed Dad. You, not anyone else'."

"She's wrong."

"I know." But she still had the same small voice. She may be saying she knew, but she didn't mean it.

I grabbed her and made her face me. My hands found their way to her face, making sure she looked me in the eye, making sure she really heard every word.

"No, you don't know. Lily, it wasn't your fault. Your dad wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Now the tears started to fall. What I would give to kiss them off her face! But I didn't want to scare her, this was about her pain; not my longing.

"I know James, it's fine." But she wouldn't look me in the eye, hers traveled everywhere and anywhere but mine.

"Lily. Listen to me," I wiped her at her tears with each word, "it is not your fault. Do you hear me? Not your fault." She just nodded. A few moments later, she crumbled into me. I held her weight as she cried into my chest. All I could do was stroke her hair. Merlin, she seemed so tired. If Alice was right, this was the first time she'd spoken of this with anyone. I was happy that I was the one she chose to confide in. Though, I wish she didn't have something of this magnitude to confess.

A few minutes later, her sobs quieted to sniffles, and then she stopped. She pulled away from me; I craved to have her back in my arms. But she kept hold of my hand and began to walk, "Next question," she whispered.

"Is that why you walked out of Muggle Studies today?"

"I got a letter from Petunia today. She doesn't want me home this Christmas. Apparently her whale of a boyfriend is coming over with his abhorrent sister. She doesn't want my 'weirdness' ruining their day. She told me I wasn't wanted."

My heart broke all over again for Lily. This girl who didn't deserve to lick the sole of Lily's shoes had so much power over her emotions. It wasn't fair.

"Did that music mean something special to you?"

"That was me and Dad's song; _When I'm Sixty-four._ We used to dance around the house while it played on the record machine. When I was really little, I'd dance on his shoes. Merlin, I miss him…"

"I'm sure this wasn't the best day to be reminded…"

She snorted, "you can say that again."

We walked for a few more moments in silence before Lily decided to ask a question, "So…um…will you be here for Christmas?" Her voice took on that tiny quality again and I knew, now more than ever, that I would be there whenever she needed me.

"Well, Potter Christmases tend to be rather quiet. My mum and dad are somewhere secret fighting Death Eaters so, yeah, I'll be here." Truth be told, the prime minister himself could have asked me to dine and I would still stay at Hogwarts, Lils was more important to me than anything else.

"Then I guess we can keep each other company…"

"I guess we can."

We did the rest of patrol in silence, both thinking about what we had just discussed. By the time we made it back to the dorms, I had an idea brewing. It wasn't until she let go of my hand with a squeeze that I realized we had been holding hands the entire time.

"I have to go talk to some people, do you think you'll be alright here?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," she said.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow. Night Lils."

"Goodnight James," she said. Then, I turned and started walking away. Before I got too far away, I heard her call my name,

"James!" I turned to see what she wanted, "thanks for tonight. It meant a lot," she smiled before closing the door. It was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

I made my way to the Gryffindor common room, and from there, I trekked the familiar path to my old dorm. As expected, he was still awake, studying away.

"Remus" I said, "I have a plan for Lily, but I'm going to need your help." He turned from his books with a smirk.

"It's about time you came to me. So, what's the plan?"

**Lily POV**

Merlin, why couldn't my brain just shut up! I'd finally calmed down enough to fall asleep, and now my brain wouldn't let me! And it was all thanks to James. I didn't think I'd ever be comfortable telling anyone about that, but with James, I just felt that he deserved to know. I thought it might be hard, or that talking about it would take me back to that place in second year. But it didn't. If anything, telling him and receiving his comfort made me feel better.

And that's when it hit me. My brain wouldn't shut up because it was trying to tell me something, something that I think I've already known for a while, but was just too afraid to admit.

I loved James. Plain and simple; he was the one for me.

And then my brain went to another place. He hasn't asked me out in months.

My eyes drifted closed thinking of him and wishing that he'd ask me out just one more time. Finally, I could give him an answer he wanted to hear.

**The end! Of this chapter that is(: So, I'm hoping you all liked this chapter better than the last one. Either way, I would love it if you reviewed whether it is positive or negative, any kind of feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**~Camille**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people(:**

**A big thanks to piratezluver22, I wish I had a james, pixies114, team.,**

**Marauderette101, and Princess Juliet Rose for reviewing!**

**And to team.: This story is going to be a lot more chapters most likely, I want this story to extend past Harry's seventh year, it's AU, I don't want to give too much away now, but I have plans for this story(:**

**So, anywho, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and please review!**

**Chapter 9**

**James POV**

"And you're sure it's all going to be here by Christmas Eve?"

"For the last time, yes James."

"And you're sure it'll head straight for my room? I can't have Lils seeing everything before the big reveal-"

"For Merlin's sake James! Remus has answered all of your silly questions at least fifteen times! Can we please talk about something else now?" Sirius said as he sighed in exasperation.

"Oh, it's okay Padfoot. Prongs here is just nervous about his big romantic gesture to our Lilykins," Remus added while laughing.

"Shut it! It's not funny, there are about fifteen thousand things that could go wrong with my plan!"

"Fifteen thousand? Really James? I thought I was supposed to be the drama queen…" Sirius couldn't help but throw in.

"I'm just being cautious is all."

"Aww would you look at that Remmy? Jamsiepoo here is really maturing" he whined while pretend crying, "he's expressing his emotions and caring for others. Why I remember like it was yesterday, the way he expressed his love for Lily in dreams at night-"

I hit him hard in the gut before he could continue his little tirade. Lils walked into the common room at the exact same moment that Sirius was going to discuss my wet dreams. I was not about to let him ruin my chances with Lily now. It looked like he was actually crying from my hit; good.

"Hey Lils!" I shouted when she looked in our direction, "come over here!"

Instead of coming to see us, Lily just smiled down at the ground and shook her head. Then, she headed up to the girls' dorm, probably to help Alice pack.

"You look rather perplexed there James. Knut for your thoughts?"

"It's Lily. She's been acting rather strange since that night we patrolled together."

"What's been strange about her? She seems fine to me…" Sirius said.

"She just doesn't let herself get too close to me is all. She seems…resigned? I don't even know if that's the right word to describe it. She's just different."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out what's eating at her over break. Are you still looking forward to being alone with her?"

I shoot Remus the most incredulous look I can muster before responding, "Are you joking? I've only been waiting for this moment for the last six years! Of course I'm looking forward to this."

**Lily POV**

"Hey Al," I sigh, plopping down onto Marlene's bed.

"What's up Lils? You sound down."

"Are you excited to be seeing Frank?"

"Oh! You don't even know how much! He's been writing to me everyday for the last week telling me everything we're going to do while I'm home. He's made a list of dates we need to go on, and he even wrote a contingency plan for when we dine with his mother and brothers. Merlin he's perfect." She sighed while wearing the loveliest look on her face. It was the way I wish I could look while talking about James. I guess something in my face tipped her off.

"Is everything alright Lily?"

There was no point shuffling around my feelings with Alice; she knew me better than anyone. Well, anyone besides James.

"Do you think I missed my chance with James?"

She stood there, pondering her response a moment before answering, "Are you saying you want a chance with James?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I am…"

"Oh. My. God" she said. Her face looked like she had just consumed twenty acid pops at once.

"Oh don't look so shocked! I thought everyone placed bets on when this would happen."

"We did. That doesn't mean we actually thought you were going to come around!"

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. He hasn't asked me out in months, he probably isn't even interested anymore…"

"Didn't you tell him to stop asking you out? In fact, I think it was a prerequisite to your friendship."

"Well, yeah. But I've been giving him so many hints and he still hasn't done anything! He should know by now, but he's probably forgotten all about me…" I said, staring down at the bedspread.

I heard a snort from Alice's direction, "Lily. In order for James to have forgotten about you, someone would have to obliviate him. Nay! He would have to be dead. No, not even then. His soul would find a way to yours and-"

"Okay, I get it," I said in an exasperated tone, though secretly I was very pleased, "so what do I do? Ask him out myself?"

"No!" Alice replies, a bit too fast if you ask me, "give him some more time! I'm sure he'll realize how you feel! Just, just…be patient."

**James POV**

"Merlin, I'm going to miss all of you this Christmas," Alice said as we walked into Hogsmeade. Lils and I decided to go and drop all of our friends off at the station; then, our real holiday celebrating would begin.

"Do you think you'll leave the castle at all this Christmas?" Mary asked as she handed her luggage to an attendant.

"I don't know," Lily answered, "I may go home a few days after Christmas to visit Mum while Petunia is over at Vernon's; but, we'll see."

"What about you James?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. I think I might just stay here all of break. It's only what? Twenty days?"

"You'd be surprised how slow that time will go when it's just you and Lily," Sirius said with a smirk. I knew he was thinking of days that Lils and I would just spend in bed, so I smacked him upside the head and shot him a look. I didn't want him thinking of Lils like that, even if it was in association with me.

"James and I will think of something to do for fun, won't we James?"

"Yes, won't you James?" Sirius threw in. I tried to hit him one more time but he jumped onto the train. After a round of hugs, Remus, Peter, Mary, Marlene, and Alice followed him on to the train.

"Bye you two!" they all called as the train pulled out of the station.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sirius yelled out the window with a wink; I was going to murder that boy next time I saw him.

Lily and I stood and watched as the train faded into the distance, becoming nothing more than a wisp of white.

"Well," she said when it was clear we were staring at nothing, "reckon it's time to head back?"

"We're already in Hogsmeade," I say, "how about we just spend the afternoon here?"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Oooh I was hoping you'd say that! Where do you want to go first?" She didn't give me a chance to answer, instead, she just dragged me down the main street. Merlin knew where we'd end up.

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

"I think that that was a rather successful outing, don't you?"

"If by successful you mean hilarious, then yes. I still can't believe you ran over an entire fleet of goblins! Merlin, I thought they were going to kill you!"

"It's not my fault! They're just so tiny!" She hit me hard over the head before I could continue.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" I said in an exasperated sigh. We were sitting next to each other on the couch, there was an inch of space between us. Merlin, I wanted to close the gap and put my arms around her; but, I promised myself I would do this right. For Lily, that meant the whole package; so instead, I stood up and headed up my staircase for bed.

"Well I'm beat. I think I'm going to head to bed, what about you?"

"Right now? It's only ten."

"I have a letter to answer, besides, tomorrow is Christmas Eve. It's going to be a big day."

"Christmas is the big day you dummy" she said with a smile, "well, if you're heading up, then I guess I will too. Night James."

"Good night Lillian!" she sighed in defeat at the nickname and then headed up her staircase. When her door was closed I went to my desk and pulled out the letter I had received earlier that day from Mum:

_ Dear James,_

_Happy Christmas! Oh, I know it's a little early, but I'm so excited to see you for the holiday! Your father and I have so much to share with you, it has been entirely too long since I've seen you. Please write me as soon as you can letting me know when to expect you. I've already sent a letter to Sirius telling him to come home. It will be great to have all the family together again._

_ Love,_

_Mum_

_PS: How is it going with Lily? Sirius has told me you two are friends? Oh, all the things I miss while away!_

Thanks, Mum. Just add on the guilt. Even if my parents were going to be home for Christmas, I was going to be here with Lily. I could go home and visit my family anytime during the holiday, but Christmas was a special time for Lily. Maybe Sirius was right, maybe I was growing up…

_Dear Mum,_

_Happy Christmas to you too! Don't worry that it's early, because I won't be making it home for Christmas this year. I actually already made plans with Lily that I really can't cancel. But don't worry! I will definitely be by to visit the day after Christmas (hopefully with Lily). Until then, love you!_

_ James_

_PS: Tell Dad I've missed him too. Oh, and don't let Sirius do anything too stupid while home without me, you know how he gets!_

**Lily POV**

I woke up on Christmas Eve day feeling decidedly anxious. It was 10 AM and James still hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend. Granted, I just woke up so the boy wouldn't have had a chance. And, he still had around twenty days to do it. But still! I wanted him to tell me how he felt now. How is it that when I didn't want to hear about his feelings for me he couldn't shut up, and now that I want to know he's not saying a word? Honestly…

I threw on some sweats, grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. Instead of dealing with my hair, I threw it up in a bun. Maybe, if I acted like I wasn't waiting for James to say something, he finally would. It was twisted logic, but I was feeling particularly twisted.

I walked through the halls of Hogwarts with a feeling of finality. This was it. Six months from now I'd be out on my own without the safety blanket that was Hogwarts. Merlin, I still had no idea what I wanted to do with my life! Seven years seemed like such a long time when you first entered the doors; but now, everyday seemed to be flying by.

I made my way outside, and walked past the greenhouses. I remember the first time James asked me out down here. The little prat thought it'd be funny to spill all my books in the mud and then push me down into the mud too. He thought he could make it look like an accident, and then be the one to comfort me when I was sick from the wet and the cold mud.

I wasn't an idiot; I knew he'd done it on purpose. So instead, I used the jelly legs jinx and he fell into the mud. No one helped him up.

At the time, he had angered me so much; now, I thought the lengths he went to to date me were adorable. I guess time really did change all things.

My legs carried me to an unexpected destination; but when I reached it, I was happy at where I'd ended up. I walked up the stands till I was at the top of the quidditch pitch. And there was James, flying around without a care in the world. He looked so beautiful like this. I mean, he was always beautiful what with his dark messy hair, sparkling eyes, and always slightly tanned body. But when he flew, he looked so happy. It was the fiercest expression ever to grace his face.

I sat back and watched him execute some amazing loops and tricks. His energy never faded and time seemed to speed by as he moved. I only realized half an hour had passed when I checked my watch.

Not long after, James finally noticed me.

"Lily! What are you doing here?"

"I honestly have no idea, my legs seem to have a mind of their own."

He threw his head back and laughed a deep throaty laugh. Then he sped toward me and stopped suddenly not six inches from me. I shrieked in fright and again he laughed.

"Still not ready for a broom ride, Evans?"

"I'm ready, I don't think you are though." He looked stunned; no matter what he may have said, I don't think James ever expected me to be ready to get back on a broom. He fell from his broom and onto the seats in front of me. I laughed hard.

"Did I hear the fair lady correctly?" he said in shock.

"You did. But you better take advantage of the situation before she loses her nerve."

With that, he jumped up and onto his broom and then scooped me up in front of him. In a matter of moments we were off.

Now, when I think broom ride, I think a nice relaxed ride. To me, when one was going on a broom ride, trees would still maintain their shape.

To James, a broom ride seemed to mean barreling through the woods. Trees were a blur of green, I lost all sense of direction.

"James!" I hollered, " I said a broom ride! Not a roller coaster!"

"I don't even know what a roller coaster is!" he replied.

"Oh of course you don't, you blasted pureblood! Could you at least slow down?" I said in a panicked fright.

He slowed down for only a moment. I felt his arms tighten around me as we came out from the trees.

"Lils," he murmured in my ear, "do you trust me?" I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He looked so young and innocent that when the words came out of my mouth, I knew they were true.

"Yes I trust you." He allowed himself one small victorious smile before continuing.

"Then hold on," he said, his lips right against my ear. I shivered as he sped up again, possibly faster than before. He zoomed towards the lake; only now I wasn't scared. I was with James Potter, what did I have to be scared of?

JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE

I took a look at the clock. Surprisingly, it was only 5:30. This day had seemed to drag on forever; but not in a bad way. If this was the way break was going to be, then I couldn't wait. James and I were sitting by the fire and reading. Everything was peaceful. I could almost imagine us spending our adult lives like this. Except in my daydreams, my head would be leading on his chest and there would be a soft record playing in the background.

"Hey Lils?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind spending tonight in your old dormitory? I really need the room to be empty tonight…"

"Oh," I said. That's not what I'd been expecting at all. Merlin, I was so dumb! Here I was planning our married life and James was planning his latest conquest! I felt queasy just imagining what he'd be doing with some girl on this couch later. I hoped he didn't bring Miranda Blake back here. But then again, who knows? She was really easy and James apparently wasn't the man I thought he was.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Nothing!" he said. But he answered a little too fast for my liking. He was definitely hiding something.

"Okay. Fine. Just let me go grab my stuff and I'll be out of your way."

"Lily-" he started to say, but I was upstairs before he could finish. I was trying to pack a bag full of the essentials, but I couldn't quite see what I was packing through my tears. I'd been so stupid to think that James would wait this long for me to come around.

I couldn't even blame him for this. I had told him to stop asking me out, and he had listened. This was my entire fault.

I closed the door to my room and before I turned around, I blotted my eyes before I walked down the stairs. There he was, sitting there like everything was fine.

"Ehem," I cleared my throat. He looked up at me with that same happy smile he wore while riding a broom. No, he wasn't allowed to look at me like that. Why couldn't he tell that I fancied him?

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Of course! Do you want to come back around ten? Then maybe we can open gifts together."

So she was spending the night. They were probably going to sneak down to the kitchens together for breakfast. I was the second act; I was so naïve.

But I didn't say any of that. I just went with, "Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow. Happy Christmas."

"Bye Lily."

I left without another word. By the time I made it to the old dormitory, I was in tears. I'm sure the few kids who were staying at Hogwarts for the holiday were going to start rumors about why I was crying; but right now, I didn't care. I jumped into Alice's bed and curled up against her pillow. My tears began flowing harder than ever and my body racked with sobs.

Alice was wrong, he doesn't want me anymore; he's finally found some new girl to spend time with. The part that hurt the most, the part that really cut my deep was that I could've been his. For six years he would have chosen me over anyone else; and I blew it…

**James POV**

The second the door closed behind Lily I sprang into action. I quickly ran over to my desk and pulled out my mirror. Now, usually a guy checking a hand size mirror would make him narcissistic, but this was a special mirror.

The moment I picked it up, a face appeared.

"Where have you been?" Remus said with an anxious look on his face.

"Sorry mate, I just didn't want to make her go…"

"You are so in love it's sickening" he said with a smile on his face.

"And you think it's adorable," I said back

"Oi! Can you two stop talking like girls? I gave Remus my mirror for business purposes, not so you could go on a date."

"Right! Well, did all the supplies make it to you alright?"

"I think so, I haven't actually inspected them all closely. Lemme go up to my room and check them all out."

"So how has break been for you so far James?" Sirius asked as I made my way up the stairs.

"Pretty good, I finally got Lil to fly! Merlin, it was fantastic…"

"Ahhh make it stop Sirius! He's getting all mushy again."

"James? James. JAMES!"

"What? Oh, right. Sorry mates."

"It's alright. You can't really control yourself with her can you?"

"Remus, I think you'd know the answer to that," Sirius said with a smirk, "how many mornings has James woken up and taken a cold shower? Or in the middle of the day for that matter…."

"Okay, that's enough of that! Remus, I'm in my room. It all appears to be in order. The only problem is, I have no idea what to do with it."

"Well that's what I'm here for isn't it?" Remus said with a patronizing look.

"Her mum sent some stuff over too. With a note," I gulped, "she said she wants me to give Lily a gift from her dad. Do you think I can handle that? Do you think Lils will get mad at me? Do you think she'll start to cry-"

"James, calm down! You're going to do fine! Lily is going to love what you've planned. Now I arranged it with the house elves already; all you have to do tomorrow is head down to the kitchens at 6 am. They said they can't wait for your help."

"What if I mess that up? What if she gets poisoned on my food? Merlin, what if I bake something she's allergic to-"

"JAMES! You need to calm down! You're going to be fine."

"Remus, my room is full of muggle contraptions that confuse me to no end, so EXCUSE ME IF I'M FEELING NERVOUS!"

"Prongs," Sirius said. He was wearing one of his rare heartfelt smiles, "you have nothing to be nervous about. She'll love it because she loves you. Trust me."

"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow, won't we?"

**So that's the end of that one. I tried uploading this chapter, and the server isn't working EVERY TIME I TRY. Internet sucks. So I apologize for the delay:/**

**I hope you guys like it, if you do (or if you don't) please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people of planet Earth(: Thanks a TON to Azza, EnchantedWords17, pixies114, and AllWasWell120 for reviewing! I'm happy you guys like the last chapter(:**

**Now no more small talk, here is chapter 10!**

**Lily POV**

The calendar might say it's Christmas, but it definitely didn't feel like it. I rolled over in bed feeling decidedly bitter. All around the country people were enjoying their holiday; I hadn't enjoyed a Christmas for five years. Surprisingly, this was shaping up to be the second worst. I looked down at the foot of the bed and didn't see any presents, but I did see a letter. Judging on the handwriting it was from James. Instead of opening it, I picked it up and muttered, "_Incendio_," one the the highlights to being seventeen was being able to use magic; now, I didn't have to walk all the way to the fireplace to get rid of the trash.

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom hoping that I didn't look too terrible. But, I looked just as bad as I imagined. My eyes were as red as my hair (which was sitting like a bird's nest on top of my head) and they were also puffy. Who cares? Obviously James doesn't, so why should I?

Rather than worry about it, I threw my hair up in a bun and splashed some water on my face to wake myself up; there wouldn't be any impressing anyone today. Before I left the bathroom, I brushed my teeth; last night left a bad taste in my mouth and I was desperate to get rid of it.

I grabbed my robe and slippers before I walked out the door of the dormitory and made my way to the common room. I completely forgot about the other people in Gryffindor Tower until I saw them sitting by the fireplace laughing. The oldest one looked to be about twelve, the same age I was when my life was changed forever.

"Happy Christmas Lily!" said one little girl named Annabelle.

I threw on a brave face and forced thoughts of Dad to the back of my mind, "Happy Christmas Annabelle!"

"Did you get any good presents?"

"I don't know, I haven't opened them yet. The Head Boy and I planned on opening them together."

"James Potter?" piped up a first year named Peter, I'd helped him out of more than one tough situation this year, so had James. He was a muggleborn, "He's so awesome!"

I laughed at his comment, I hope it didn't sound forced to anyone but me.

"I guess he is," I said before changing the subject, "do any of you know what time it is?"

"Ten-thirty," Annabelle said, "are you late Lily?"

"Yes. But it's okay, James won't mind." That's a blatant lie, he would probably be quite miffed, but today was screw James Potter day. So screw James Potter!

"I would never keep James Potter waiting!" Peter said with reverence.

"Yeah but this is Lily! James loves her, so it's okay."

The pain in my chest that I was trying to evade came back full force with that comment, I tried pushing it back again but it wasn't working as well as it had before.

"Well, I should probably go to James. But have a happy Christmas!"

"Bye Lily! Happy Christmas!"

I left the room without another word; the tears began falling as I closed the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Are you okay Lily dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine. I just have to go, Happy Christmas." I continued walking trying to keep the tears at a minimum. These would be the last tears I cried for James Potter, that's a promise I plan on keeping; even if it kills me.

After a few minutes, I reached the portrait of Reggie and Clarissa. The two looked quite cozy and happy…prats.

"Happy Christmas Lily!" Clarissa trilled. I know she meant nothing but kindness, but I was sick of people being so nice today; something inside me snapped.

"Could everyone just stop saying that? This is not a goddamn happy Christmas! Can you tell me one thing that is happy about today, huh? My dad died five years ago today which is just FREAKIN PEACHY then the guy I realized I FANCY loves another girl! So much so that he KICKED ME OUT OF MY BED! THERE IS NOTHING HAPPY ABOUT TODAY-"

"Lily?" Oh Merlin. Not James. Don't tell me James just heard everything I said. It's one thing having a mental breakdown in front of a painting, but it is an entirely different scenario to have James hear everything I just said.

"Is that you?" Hearing James talk brought me back to Earth a little bit. I looked at Reggie and Clarissa and felt instantly guilty; if portraits could pee their pants, I think they would have.

I did that. Me, Lily Evans. This was too much, the tears fell ten times harder now. Merlin, I must have been scaring James too.

"Are you alright?"

I shot him a look as I walked into the common room, "Did you really just ask that question? In case I need to answer you, no James, I'm not okay. In fact I'm- Oh!"

I had finally looked at what was in front of me; and it was amazing. Sitting in each corner of the room was a christmas tree. From where I was standing, it looked as though the ornaments were from mine- and I was assuming James'- childhood. All along the walls, fairy lights were hung up and stockings hung from the mantle. In front of the fire sat a buffet of food; everything from waffles and cauldron cakes to fruit and treacle. There were mugs of my two favorite drinks: hot butterbeer and some warm hot chocolate with a sprig of peppermint.

But, my favorite part had to be the record player sitting next to the couch and all the records piled around it.

"Now I know you may not want to hear it, but I'm going to say it anyways. Happy Christmas," James whispered coming up behind me.

"James, this…this is fantastic. Where did you get all of this?"

"Let's just say I get by With A Little Help From My Friends. And yes, that was a Beatles reference."

"Can I look at the records?" I asked in incredibly much higher spirits.

"Be my guest."

Somehow, he had managed to collect every Beatles record released. I pulled Let It Be out of the stack and put it on. The bittersweet sound of Across the Universe filled my ears. Without realizing it, I began swaying to the music.

"I love this song," I whispered as I flipped through more records. I was amazed at all the names I saw: Carole King, Janis Joplin, and Led Zeppelin among so many others. I don't know how he knew all of my favorites, but somehow he had them all in the same place. He was a great friend, I couldn't lose that even if he did fancy someone else.

"Your date probably thought you were so strange when she left this morning," I said trying to maintain normal conversation. I couldn't blame James for his changing feelings; I'd just have to learn to accept it.

"My date?"

"Well, I mean, you kicked me out last night."

And then James did one of the things he is known most for; he let out the loudest deepest laugh I had heard since Sirius squirted milk out his nose all over Peter.

"It's not funny James!"

"Lily, you actually thought I had a date last night? No, I'm sorry, that IS hilarious. Are you daft?"

"Excuse me!"

"Lils. I spent all last night setting this up to surprise you, that's why I kicked you out! You actually thought I had a date? Preposterous!"

"So…you don't fancy some random girl?"

"No you silly goose! I've fancied you for six years. I'm not about to stop now."

"Well…good…"

"Good? Why is it good?" he had a sparkle in his eye, so I knew he was just teasing me. He already knew what I was about to tell him; in truth, he had probably known long before I had. That's what made what I was about to do that much easier.

"You know why," I hedged.

"I do. But I need to hear you say it."

"Ifancyyou" I mumbled quietly and all at once.

"I'm sorry," he said with a small smirk, "what was that?"

"I. Fancy. You." I said, only a little louder.

"Sorry, a little louder please. I think I might be going deaf." He now was all out smirking, but it wasn't the same smirk he usually wore. He looked more elated than I had ever seen him; he looked proud.

"I BLOODY FANCY YOU, YOU PRAT!" He laughed again; the most joyous laugh I'd ever heard. He made his way closer to me and he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. Merlin, he smelled so good. He drew my face so close to his I could smell his breath; for a moment all I could think about was kissing him.

"Well good. Because I fancy you too."

"Really?"

"Lily. I'm James. You're the most perfect girl for me. I was meant to fancy you, I don't think I could do it any other way. So I guess there's only one thing left for me to do."

"And what's that?" He closed the gap between our faces a little more, I thought he might be trying to torture me like this for not saying yes to him for so many years.

"Ask you to be my girlfriend. So, what do you say?"

I relished his question for a moment before placing a smirk on my face and answering, "Oh why not? It's not like I have any better prospects to look for…although I guess Amos is available…"

"Why you little!" He yelled before beginning a tickle fight.

"James stop! Gah! That tickles!"

"Oh I'm just getting started!" he said before throwing me playfully onto the couch. Somehow midst the laughs and tickles I ended up straddling James' lap.

"That was the whole point of this, wasn't it?" I panted from on top of him.

He pushed my hair behind my ear and murmured into it, "so beautiful."

Everything went in slow motion as something Alice once said to me clicked. She had always claimed that the anticipation leading up to a kiss was just as good as the kiss itself. I had never understood what she meant until now; those two seconds it took James' lips to meet mine felt like an eternity.

And then, his lips finally pressed against mine. It was as if I was parched and he was the water that relieved me. I didn't realize how much I needed him until I had him.

He tasted like nothing I've ever experienced; I couldn't relate him to anything. He was pure James Potter and nothing else. It was heaven.

After a few moments he gently pulled away then kissed my lips one last time.

"I think it's time we opened the gifts, don't you?"

"What? You don't like kissing me?"

"I love kissing you, silly. But I promised a certain someone I'd have you open an important gift. Then we can get back to snogging."

"Fine" I huffed rolling off his lap. Before I hit the couch he grabbed me and put me right back where I was.

"Where do you think you're going? I said we couldn't snog, that doesn't mean I'm letting go of you."

"A little possessive aren't we?" I whispered as I buried my head in his chest. We'd only been doing this for all of five minutes but it felt so natural. Our friendship now seemed so forced when we could have been doing this instead.

"Evans, I've been waiting so long for this; excuse me if I'm a little enthusiastic."

"That's okay," I smiled, "I don't mind."

"Good. You better get used to it too. I don't plan on letting go of you for a long, long time."

"Sounds good to me," I said lifting my head from his chest to right in front of his face. Before he could say another word about what we were supposed to be doing, I brought my lips to his one more time for a kiss.

"Oh screw it," he moaned before his tongue met mine.

Needless to say, the presents were forgotten.

**Sorry about the shortness! I was planning this story on tiny pieces of paper, so it looked a lot longer:/**

**I would really appreciate it if you left a review! Thanks for reading(:**

**The next chapter is going to be Christmas part II!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update! I would say I've been busy, but mostly I've just been watching a lot of TV on Netflix (it's my new addiction) So I apologize for the long delay, I promise that'll be the last time!**

**And now here is the second part of their Christmas!  
><strong>

**Lily POV**

"Hey, James" I called in a sing-song voice.

"Yes Lily?" he answered. I could feel his breath on my thigh as he lay with his head in my lap. I used to hate his messy hair, but now I couldn't stop touching it.

"Do you think it's about time we opened the gifts?" We'd been sitting on the couch for about two hours, sometimes snogging, other times just cuddling up with each other. I'm sure James was in heaven right now. I was too; I never thought giving in to James Potter would feel this good.

"Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes! You're the one that wanted to stop snogging earlier so that we could open gifts!"

"Yeah, but I've changed my mind. How about I just kiss you again?" he said while reaching up to meet my lips.

"No!" I laughed while throwing him off of me, "James Potter, we are doing this my way. I don't know how your other girlfriends were, but you are going to listen to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said from the floor where he sat rubbing his head, "you say that now. But after you see me without a shirt on you'll be so crazy for me you'll listen to whatever I say."

"I think you're forgetting that I've already seen you shirtless. Not that impressive." Of course, I was totally lying; not that I would let James know that. Merlin I need to stop thinking about his perfect chest, if I kept on this train of thought we'd never open the presents.

"Not that impressive? Woman, are you barmy? I am possibly the fittest gent at this school!"

"Yes, well. I'm not as easy to please as all the other girls here, so let's get to those presents."

"Fine, but I'm sure I can get you to change your mind about my midsection; it's to die for."

"I can't believe I agreed to date you and your ego, I must have been off my rocker."

"Ha ha," he said before tossing me a gift, "this one is from Sirius." I quickly tore into the gift. The box appeared to be holding clothing; knowing Sirius I decided to quickly move far away from James so he wouldn't see whatever was inside.

"What did you do that for?" he asked before trying to slide closer to me.

"Because this is from Sirius and chances are it's holding something I don't want you to see just yet, so please stay away from me."

"But I want to see whatever Sirius got you! Can I at least read the card?" he asked in a pouty voice. I stayed silent for a moment, so James increased the patheticness of his expression until I finally gave in.

"Fine," I said before handing it to him.

"Okay," he said before clearing his throat, "My dear, dear Lily-Bean, now I know that the sexual tension between you and Prongs is reaching a volcanic level, so I bought you this gift hoping that it would finally convince you to go out with him. If James is reading this (which I'm pretty sure he is, even if you try to hide the card Lily) just know that this gift is more for you than for Lily. I hope you both enjoy!"

"Oh Merlin, I'm not sure I even want to open it now," I said.

"Lily, can I? Please, please, please, please!"

"James, no! It's going to be mortifying."

"But Sirius said this gift was for me! He didn't even get me a real gift, so I should be allowed to open it because it's for both of us. Please Lils?"

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but fine."

"Yes!" he yelled before snatching the gift from me. He opened the box with lightning speed.

"Thank you Sirius," he murmured, his jaw hanging wide open.

"What is it?" I asked with a nervous edge in my voice.

"You know, I think I'm just going to keep this until we're ready to use it."

"No you will not. Hand me that box James," he did as I said and I slowly opened it.

"I'm going to kill Sirius," I said in a hoarse voice.

"Your face is getting a little red there Lil." He was right, it was. Because inside the box sat three pieces of lingerie; the first was red lace and flowy, it barely covered any of my chest and went to the top of my hips where it met a skimpy thong. The second was a white lace corset with a garter and tights and the third was black leather; he even sent it with handcuffs and a pair of heels.

I wasn't embarrassed that he gave me lingerie, okay, I was a little embarrassed about that; but I was mostly embarrassed that Sirius thought I was ready for sex. Because if Sirius thought I should be having sex with James, then James probably thought the same thing. I know all about James' reputation, and there is no way I'll be as good as any of the girls he's slept with. I've only had sex once, and it was the most awkward experience of my life. It happened between fifth and sixth year with a muggle boy. We had been dating all summer and we did it about a week before I left. I was a virgin, he was kind of like James when it came to his number of lovers and the entire ordeal was rather awkward. He just pushed into me and I lay there in pain. I shouted out, he thought in pleasure, but it was really because I was way too tight. I avoided him at all costs the rest of the week and haven't spoken to him since then.

James was the exact opposite of me. He's slept with tons of girls, I don't think I could even guess the number. Maybe ten? Fifteen? I really hoped he didn't expect me to have sex with him right away. I didn't want him to think I was little inexperienced Evans who is terrible in the sack. I wanted to be one of those girls who he enjoyed shagging, but I had no idea how to be like that. Sexiness wasn't one of the key parts of my personality.

James seemed to read my mind because he joined me on the couch and wrapped me in his arms.

"Lily it's okay. I don't expect us to use this stuff, it's fine." I leaned into his chest and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"James?" I said into his chest.

"Hmmm?" I could feel the vibration of his voice and I felt a reassuring squeeze around me. He chose me; I had to remember that. He may have shagged all those girls, but he wanted me for the long term.

"You don't expect us to have sex, do you?"

"I mean, eventually, yes. But not right now. I don't want to do anything you don't want Lils. We can go as slow or fast as you like."

"Okay. I just don't want you to think I'm a prude because I don't want to have sex right away."

"Lily, it's fine. The first time is a big deal and I don't want to rush you."

"It's not my first time James."

**James POV**

"Excuse me?" Not her first time? Who the hell could she have had sex with? I made sure no guy at Hogwarts ever touched her! I was supposed to be her first, which was the plan; that was ALWAYS the plan. Sirius said it sounded corny and cliché, but I wanted to be the only man that ever shared that experience with Lily. I wanted to show her how great sex could be, not be her sloppy seconds.

Not that I really have room to talk. I was really starting to regret all those notches in my bedpost.

"Yeah," she said taking her head off my chest. Her face was red again, "it was only one time. And I wish it didn't happen, but it did."

"When?"

"Do we really have to talk about this?

"Yes. I want to know."

She sighed before speaking, "it happened the end of the summer before sixth year, right before I turned sixteen."

Holy shit, Lily was only fifteen when she had sex! Only fifteen! That is way too young for her, she should have waited.

"And who was the boy?"

"Well, I don't know if I'd call him a boy, he was eighteen." Merlin, this story kept getting better and better! Great, now she'd have some awesome older MAN to compare me to.

"It just happened the one time. We were at his house and he spit out some bull shit about how we should 'solidify our bond' before I left for school. I agreed. The entire thing lasted ten minutes and it hurt a lot. I don't think he knew I was a virgin. Anyways, I didn't talk to him the rest of the week and I haven't talked to him since then."

I could feel the rage bubbling up inside me, though I tried to suppress it. Not only did that arsehole take her virginity, but he didn't even appreciate it! He didn't make her feel special, I would have treated Lily like an angel for her first time. I mean, I still plan on treating her like that, but I wish that could have been her first experience; not some painful time with a giant oaf. It wasn't fair, Lily deserved so much more than that.

"James? Are you okay?" she stroked my cheek and I focused on her face. She looked concerned and I tried to focus on the here and now. I couldn't change my past or Lily's, all I could do was decide what would happen in the future.

"I'm fine Lils," I said before giving her a quick kiss, "why don't we move on to the next gift?"

"Fine by me," she said. Then she clambered onto my lap and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, "why don't you open your gift from Remus?"

Merlin, I could get used to this. It still didn't seem real, if I was just dreaming; I really hoped I'd never wake up. She's just so freakin perfect, and she said yes to me! I know I always acted confident that she would say yes, but I was truly shocked that she actually wanted to be with me.

It was so natural between us. We've only been dating for three hours and it already felt like she's been by my side forever. It was like she instinctively knew what I needed. If I had been going through those same emotions without her here, it would have taken hours and a couple broomrides to calm down. All she had to do to get me peaceful was kiss my cheek. Sirius would probably think that made me whipped, I thought it was rather beautiful.

She pulled Remus' gift up from the pile and handed it to me. I handed it back to her.

"Why don't you open it? My hands would rather do other things," I said while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You are pathetic, you know that right?"

"Mhmm, and I don't mind one bit," I said while nuzzling her neck.

She just laughed that melodic laugh of hers. This had to be reality, there was no way my subconscious could come up with something this perfect.

**Lily POV**

It took me an hour, but I finally opened all of James' gifts and all of my own. He got a new broom kit from Remus, a mountain of candy from Peter, a letter from Sirius telling him to look at the gift Sirius got me, a beautiful watch from his mum and dad, and my personal favorite; a book of 'Lilyisms' from Marlene, Mary, and Alice. That seemed to be his favorite too, considering he wouldn't put if down.

"Lily I had no idea you used to run around in your knickers singing Carole King! Oh! And there is a picture to go with it!" I was going to kill those girls the next time I saw them.

Not that I could complain; Sirius, Peter, and Remus did the same thing for me. They also got me other gifts too. From Remus I got a vintage copy of _The Sun Also Rises_ and _Expensive People_, Pete gave me a snow globe he made himself. Inside it sat a beautiful enchantress with hair and eyes like mine, her wand was pointing straight up and golden sparks flew out of it and turned into stars before falling to the bottom of the globe. James snorted when he saw the gift; he was rather adorable when jealous. On the other side of the spectrum was the gift Petunia gave me; a half eaten piece of chewing gum. James looked a bit angry when he saw that; according to him, I didn't deserve that kind of treatment from anyone. Marlene got me a great dress for the summer and Mary got me espadrilles that went with it. Alice sent me a photo of the two of us hugging from first year in a beautiful frame. Frank sent me some extreme wizarding candies. We had a running joke about who made better candy, muggles or wizards. Of course, after we had sampled all the normal candy we moved on to the crazy stuff. I sent him some American goodies and he kept finding crazy wizard candies, though he wouldn't tell me where. James and I had decided not to get each other gifts. Of course, then he went and set up the Heads common room so beautifully. I felt bad that I didn't have anything for him.

"I need to get you something! I feel like the world's worst girlfriend."

"Except you're not. I think you win title of world's best girlfriend by a landslide."

"Yeah, with one vote from the world's most biased voter. I know what I'll do! You're coming home with me later during holiday and I'll treat to a full muggle day, and I'll pay for everything."

"Lily, I'm not letting you pay for me. I'm your boyfriend, I'll pay for you."

"James, then how can I get you a gift?"

"You're my girlfriend, that's enough for now. If I want something else, I'll let you know."

"You sir, are ridiculous."

"And you madam, love it."

"Yeah, okay fine. What should we do now that gifts are all taken care of?"

"They aren't all taken care of! You still haven't gotten your most important gift."

"I swear to god James, if you got me something else I am not afraid to murder you."

"Oh calm yourself down it's not from me. Your mum sent it to me to give to you. It's a rather special gift. But I don't know if I should say anything else until you open it."

He presented me with a burgundy velvet box. I gently took in from his hands and readjusted myself on his lap before I opened the box.

Sitting in the middle was a beautiful diamond encrusted locket. It wasn't small, but it wasn't large either, it was the perfect size for me. I picked up the locket and opened it.

"Oh my gosh," I said as my breath caught in my throat. James squeezed me gently and said, "it's okay."

Inside the locket was a note, but when I lifted up the note I saw the picture; it was of me and my father. I remember the day it was taken. If was the Christmas of my first year, Petunia and I had just finished opening our gifts. I was sitting on Dad's lap and he was showing me where Turkey was on a map. He had had a business trip there and brought back gifts from there. Neither of us had known the picture was being taken, and we were looking at each other with the biggest smiles on our faces. A tear fell onto the picture, and that's when I realized I was crying. Merlin, I missed Dad.

"Read the letters," James murmured. I turned around to look at him before I did as he said.

The first letter was from Mum

_ Dear Lily,_

_How are you dear? I'm really going to miss you this Christmas, things won't be the same without you. I hope everything is going well though, that James sure seems nice! Are you sure this is the same boy you detested through most of your time at school? Even if he is, I really think you should give him a chance dear. Love can come in the most surprising places, and you don't want to miss an opportunity to have it. Take it from someone who had it and lost it, love is something everyone needs in life._

_ I'm sure you're missing your father right now, I know I am. James said he would give this to you on christmas day, so I'll explain the locket and letter enclosed with this._

_ That Christmas that your father passed away, he had a special gift planned for you. Sadly, the company he used to buy the locket had a delay on the gift, so he knew you wouldn't get it until you were back at school. He wrote the letter on Christmas Eve since he had that business trip when the locket would have reached home. He had me put the letter in my drawer so that I could send the gift to you when it came in. And well, you know what happened. I thought it would be cruel to give you the locket that year, or the next. Then I just got too scared to bring it up again. But, I'm giving it to you now._

_ Lily, I love you so much. And I know your father did too. He would be so proud of the woman you are today, I know I am. I can't wait to see you and I hope this gift reaches you in good health._

_ With All My Love,_

_ Mum_

"You okay Lils?"

"I don't know. James I don't know if I want to read the other letter."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm here for you, okay?"

"I'm just going to take a moment, is that okay?"

"Of course," he said before letting me go.

"I didn't mean a moment away from you! I need you right now, that's part of the whole boyfriend gig!"

"I'm here whenever you want me," he said with a smile. Then he kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist again. I let all the stress go and sank into him. It's amazing how easy it was for him to ease my emotions. If Alice had been here in his place, I'd probably be a teary blubbering mess. It didn't take long for James to become my rock. Merlin I hoped he never left.

"Okay, I'm ready to read it."

"I got you Lils."

I picked up the other letter and unfolded it.

_ Lily-Paddy!_

_How are you, cricket? I hope school is going well for you, I don't know why I'm even saying that, you always do so well. _

_ I'm so sorry the locket didn't get here in time cricket, but I hope you like it. The diamonds on there are from Grandma Elizabeth's engagement ring. She gave it to me, and I wanted you to have it. But you know how impatient I get, I wanted you to have it now, so here we are, and here it is._

_ Now, about that boy you were telling me about when you first came home, I really think you should give him a chance cricket. Take it from me, when a boy fancies you he does some really stupid things. _

_ When I first met your mother, I tore the mickey out of her, and now look at us! Married and happy! So I'm just saying, give him a chance. For your old man? Hmm?_

_ I know how much you hate the advice, cricket, but I have another piece to give. Petunia can be a handful, I know it and you know it. But I think it's just because she is jealous. Don't let her get to you. If someone is tearing you down it's because there is something inside them they wish they could tear down. I know it can get hard sometimes, so when it does, just remember that advice._

_ I'm so proud of you, Lily. You are doing so well in school and you're turning into a lovely young woman. I wish I could see you during the year. Sometimes, when I'm really bored in the office, I imagine what Hogwarts must be like. Your stories all sound so wonderful. I picture sitting in your favorite classes and learning all that amazing magic! _

_ I'm so happy for you cricket, life seems to be going so well. I hope it stays that way until I see you again. If you miss me until then, just put on the locket and remember how much fun we have at home!_

_ I love you. Until I see you again,_

_ Dad_

_PS: Don't you love that dramatic closing? We'll have to put on another play when you come home!_

"You and your dad put on plays?" James softly asked from behind me. I felt his breath on my neck and it helped keep the tears down to a small trickle. Surprisingly, I didn't feel sad. If anything, this letter reaffirmed my belief that Dad is up there watching me, until we meet again.

"Yeah. It started when I was six. We acted out Cinderella, and Daddy was my prince. We both kind of caught the theatre fever from there."

"Sounds like he was a great dad."

"The best a girl could ask for."

"I'm sorry today is so hard for you."

"It's okay. It's not as bad as it used to be. Could you help me put the necklace on?"

"Sure Lils." I handed James the locket which he delicately lifted over my head and placed around my neck.

"There," he said once the clasp was in place, "it looks beautiful on you Lils."

"Thanks, " I murmured.

This necklace was exactly what I needed. I finally had James, and this necklace felt like Daddy giving his blessing. I felt more whole than I had in a long time. For the first time since he died, it felt like my dad was here again.

"Hey James?"

"Hey Lily," I smiled at his reply before continuing.

"Would you like to come home with me for some of the holiday?"

"Yes, but only on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"That you spend some time with me in my home."

"You've got yourself a deal, Potter."

"I think we should seal that with a kiss, don't you?"

"Is that how we're going to end every conversation now?" I asked, turning around on his lap so I was facing him.

"Oh, just hush up and kiss me," he growled.

"Not that I'm complaining because I could really get-"

But he didn't let me finish, instead, James cut me off with a kiss. Yep, today definitely wasn't a bad day.

**Chapter 11 complete! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought! Also, do you guys want a smut scene or no? I know how I would write it, I just don't want to put something in that makes people really uncomfortable. So anywho, please review and I promise the next chapter will be up sooner!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup peeps? My internet is down, so I don't know when I'll be able to post this, but whatever:/**

**Anyways, thank you to piratezluver22, insane me, EnchantedWords17, pixies114, and Love-Pink26 for reviewing! You guys are great(:**

**Moving on, here is chapter 12(:**

**James POV**

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," I said to Lily. In front of me stood the most intimidating structure I had ever seen, her two-story house. I would rather be almost anywhere than right here.

"Oh my gosh James. Just suck it up, I swear to god! Mum is not going to rip your head off. And Petunia isn't home so she doesn't even have a chance to! So will you calm down?"

"Kiss me. Kiss me and then I'll calm down."

"You big baby! What happened to big tough James Potter from Hogwarts? Who are you and where did you put my boyfriend?"

"Is that a no to the kiss then?"

"Yes!"

"Yes I can get a kiss?"

"No, you big oaf! I am not kissing you under my roof."

This was not okay. I was fine being 'James Potter' around most people, but not Lily, and certainly not Lily's mother. Parents notoriously hate me, not that I blame them. If my daughter brought home a boy like me I would probably perform Avada Kedavra right there…okay maybe not. But I was still freaking out.

"So you're saying I will not feel your lips on mine for the next three days?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," she said with a smirk, "you went almost a full seventeen years without if, I'm sure you can go three more days."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I murmured as her mother opened the door.

"Lily! James! Oh it's so great to see you kids. Come in, come in!"

"Hey Mum," Lily said with a hug and a kiss as we reached the threshold, "how are you?"

"Fine, dear, just fine. Would you care to formally introduce me to this young man?"

"James Potter, ma'am, pleased to meet you." I stuck out my hand, but Mrs. Evans ignored it and just grabbed me around the middle.

"You get more than a handshake, James Potter!" then in a quieter voice she added, "you've made my Lily so happy dear, you get so much more than a handshake."

"Happy to be of service Mrs. Evans" I answered in the same voice.

She let me go and patted my arm, "Oh please don't call me Mrs. Evans! That was my mother-in-law and while I love the woman, I am most definitely not as old as her. No, how about you call me Jane?"

"Right, pleased to meet you Jane."

"Okay, not that we've gotten that awkward part out of the way, could James and I put our things away?"

"Of course, dear! I'm just going to finish making dinner. You'll show James where to go?"

"I've got it under control Mum,"

"Right. Well then I'll just head to the kitchen," she looked at Lily for a second, "it's lovely to have you home Lily."

"For me too Mum." They smiled at each other before Mrs. Evans went back into the kitchen.

"So," Lily said, turning to me, "do you want the official tour now or after we put our stuff away?"

"Why don't you just magic our stuff upstairs and we start the tour now?"

"Duh!" she said smacking herself in the head, "I never think to use magic here." She quickly sent our stuff upstairs, then she grabbed my hand and led the way into this strange muggle house.

**Lily POV**

"What's that called again?"

"A Television."

"Wicked!" James was hilarious, I guess I never thought about how little wizards knew of the muggle world. So far, air conditioning, central heat, televisions and phones had baffled him; we were still in the living room. When I showed him the phone, he started dialing random numbers, including emergency. Luckily I talked the operator down and convinced her sending out the police was not necessary. He hasn't touched the phone since then.

"So…not to sound dumb or anything, but what does a television do?"

"Well, you watch it."  
>"No offense Lily, but why would I want to sit and stare at a black canvas?"<p>

You have got to be kidding me! Did he just never listen?

"Seriously, James? You've been in muggle studies for THREE YEARS! What in Merlin's name have you been doing?"

"Staring at you for the most part," he said sheepishly.

"That's it. You are learning everything there is to know about muggles today. Sit your arse down. Now."

He looked at me with fright in his eyes, and I couldn't help but laugh. James was the silliest boy I knew…well…except for perhaps Sirius. And I loved him for it.

_Wait. Did I just say love? I didn't mean love, did I? Did I? What the hell is going on?_

"Ummm…Lily? Are you okay? Earth to Lillian!"

"What? Hmm? Oh nothing, it's nothing James…"

"Are you sure? You went silent there for a moment, I thought you were going to pass out on me or something."

"I'm fine, just had a brain fart, I'm fine now. Let's watch some telly, shall we?"

"What the hell is a 'telly'? I thought we were going to stare at the television."

"You are so inept at life," I said with a sigh, "have you seen the remote?"

"The rewhat?"

"Never mind, I found it. Now, get ready for your mind to be blown." I hit power on the remote and watched James' face go from wonder to fear to shock to rabid excitement.

"Lily! Lily! Lily! THERE ARE LITTLE PEOPLE IN THERE!" Before I even had a chance to laugh at him Mum came running into the room.

"What is it? What's happened?"

"Nothing Mum, nothing at all. James just saw a television for the first time."

"Oh. Oh…do wizards not have televisions?"

"Lily, why are there little people trapped in that box?"

"I'm going to take that as a no then," Mum said before heading back into the kitchen, "dinner will be ready in 15 minutes Lily!"

"James look at me," I grabbed his face and forced his eyes to look at me and not the telly, "those aren't real people. It's a television. People aren't actually stuck behind the screen."

"Then why are they there?"

"We have this wonderful invention called cable which lets this kind of stuff reach a television."

"So these aren't really tiny humans?"

I chuckled again, "no James, no they are not."

"THIS IS FANTASTIC! Can we watch some more telervision?"

"It's television, and we can watch some later. I want to show you the rest of the house before dinner."

With some effort, I pried James from the couch and made my way to the bathroom.

"Bathrooms are pretty much the same, but muggles don't have all the great nozzles that we have in our Heads bathroom, but it has all the necessities."

"What's that thing next to the toilet?"

"You mean the urinal?"

"The what?"

"My dad had one installed when I was five, he thought it was so funny. In public washrooms this is where a man goes pee."

"In front of other men?" James seemed particularly disturbed by this piece of information.

"Oh come on, you're telling me you and the boys never peed in front of each other?" I closed the door to the washroom and made my way upstairs to show him my room and where he would be staying.

"Well, yeah! Of course I've peed in front of them, we're brothers. I would never pee in front of a stranger! Oh gross, what if Malfoy peed next to me? Or worse, Snivellus!"

"Grow up, you prat, I'm about to show you my bedroom."

"The crown jewel of the tour," he said with a smile. I hit him in the stomach and he pouted for a moment before I opened the door to my room.

"Enter with caution," I said.

"This room is not what I imagined."

I wasn't surprised he said that; James hadn't really seen popular muggle culture and this room was the epitome of that. The bedcover was a denim material while the pillows were tye-dyed in the colors of the rainbow. Lava lamps sat on either end table. In the far corner of the room sat my record player with all my records piled around it. Colorful chinese lanterns hung from the ceiling and in the corner sat a pile of pillows on top of another tye dye blanket. Dad called it my reading corner; the walls surrounding it were covered with books. We had designed this room before I went off to second year and when I came home at Christmas he had completed it; I hadn't changed it since then.

"I know it's very different than anything at Hogwarts, but it's home."

"I love it, I can see you living in it. You know, the new fun you that I created."

"You created? More like I just let you see this side of me!"

He came up right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while his mouth made its way to my neck, "why don't we stop fighting and spend our time in…wiser ways."

"James," I groaned, "don't do this! We can go three days, it's not that long."

"Lily, that's an exceedingly long time," he said in between kisses.

"Kids!" Mum called from downstairs, "dinner is ready!"

"Coming Mum!" I bolted out of James' arms and down the stairs, this was going to be a very long three days.

From behind me I heard James mutter, "cock blocked by a mother…"

Indeed sir, indeed.

**James POV**

"So James, tell me a bit about yourself," Mrs. Evans said in the middle of dinner. Everything had gone smoothly so far, I'd made a few jokes and both Lily and her Mum had laughed.

"Well, I'm a seventh year, like Lily. I play quidditch at school."

"He doesn't just play Mum, he's the star player. He's actually captain," Lily interjected.

"That's very nice James, how is the season going?" her mum asked.

"Well, we haven't actually started yet. When we get back from break I'm holding our first practice. There is a game every weekend, so the season goes by pretty fast."

"I wish I could go to a match, they sound like so much fun! Lily loves them."

"She does, does she?" I said, turning and facing a very red Lily.

"Just because I didn't like you doesn't mean I didn't like the sport you played."

"Well, I expect you to be at every match this season and I bet the rest of the Gryffindors would stone you if you weren't there this year."

"If I am remembering correctly, you lost every game I was at because you couldn't stop staring or showing off."

"True, but now I don't have to show off because we're dating and I have plenty of time to stare at you."

"You're fan club is going to hate me."

"Fan club?" her mum said while standing up and collecting the plates.

"Oh Mrs. Evans you don't have to do the dishes, Lily and I can handle it."

"Well thank you dear, but what's this I hear about a fan club?"

"It's nothing Mrs. Evans."

"It's hilarious Mum! There are these girls that follow James around like a love sick puppy…you know, they kind of act like how you did around me."

"Yes well, times have changed and I'm sure they won't treat you like that once they find out we're dating."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?"

I stared Lily down for a moment, then she broke down giggling and I began laughing. Mrs. Evans looked at the two of us like we were freaks before shaking her had and making her way to the stairwell.

"Well, since you two have the kitchen under control, I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight!"

"Night Mum!"  
>"Night Mrs. Evans!"<br>"Call me Jane, James!"

"Goodnight Jane!" Her laughter slowly faded up the stairs so I turned around to face Lily in the kitchen. To my amazement, all the dishes were done.

"How did you do that so fast?"

"Just because I don't use magic at home often doesn't mean I don't know how."

"So what should we do now?" I asked, hoping she'd lead me up to her bedroom.

"Why don't we watch some television? I think I saw ads for reruns of Flying Circus."

"There's a Flying Circus?"

"No it's a comedy show; I think you'll like it."

**Lily POV**

And he did like it. In fact, James liked it so much that all we did for the next three hours was watch Flying Circus, not that I minded.

"Lils, I have to get Sirius to watch this! These are like, the original Marauders!"

"James, you're the original marauders."  
>"Yes, but they are totally who we dreamed of being when we thought about being Marauders! What are they called again?"<p>

"Monty Python."

"I'm showing this to the boys as soon as possible. I love the muggle world!"

I just giggled and snuggled deeper into his arms. Slowly, I fell asleep listening to the sound of James laughter.

**James POV**

I woke up the next morning with Lily tucked into my side on the couch. The television was still on from the night before; I guess I had fallen asleep with it still on. I'm happy Lils didn't take her no touching rule serious enough to not cuddle with me, it was nice seeing her so close to me. The telly was pretty amazing too, it was hilarious! All those programmes, and then there are the little thirty second programmes in between! Lily said those are commercials and not meant to be entertaining, but I still think they are hilarious. I can't believe this is the world Lily grew up in, it's so much different than mine, well I mean ours now. I can't imagine how strange Hogwarts must have seemed to her when she first went. I also realized that she would find my lifestyle outlandish compared to hers. It's not that Lils was poor, in fact, I would want my own child raised in a house such as this. But, my family was exceedingly rich, and I wasn't quite sure how Lily would handle the reality of that. I'm sure she knew that we had money, but I didn't know how seeing it in person would settle with her.

She was amazing, and she didn't even realize it. Almost every girl in my life had known me as James Potter, son of the infamous and rich Potters. I knew that my inheritance was always in the back of their minds when we were together, but Lily was different. I think it's better that she hated me, when I finally convinced her to change her mind, I knew she wasn't getting close to me just to get close to my galleons. That kind of security was nice to have in a relationship.

"James?"

"Well, it looks like Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up. How was your sleep?" She looked absolutely adorable this early in the morning. Her hair was a mess from sleeping on the sofa and her face was a slight pink; she was beautiful.

"Oh Merlin, I must look hideous," she said while trying to stand, "I'm going to go before that image of me is implanted in your mind."

"Where do you think you're going?" I said while grabbing her around the waist and pulling her onto my lap.

"Upstairs, so my Mum doesn't think I was sleeping down here with you!"

"Oh honey," Mrs. Evans said, walking through the room, "I came down here two hours ago. I just didn't want to wake you and James, you looked so precious."

"Mum! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake."

"Relax, Lily. I don't mind."

"Right," I said because Lily was beginning to look mortified, "well then I'm just going to go upstairs and shower."

"Right, me too," Lily said, "I mean, I'm going to go upstairs too. I'm not going to shower with James. I mean-"

"Lily dear," her mum said, "stop talking before you give yourself an aneurysm."

"Okay," she said, sitting back down, "have fun in that shower James." Of course, now I could only think about her in the shower with me. Not a very good thought to be having in front of her mother. Looks like I'll be having a cold shower this morning…

**Lily POV**

"That was the greatest film ever made! Though I'm not sure I understood it entirely… The French jokes were funny though." James couldn't stop gushing about the movie we had just seen, _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have made him so obsessed with Monty Python. But, James was enjoying his time in the muggle world and that's all I wanted.

"Aww look at little Jamesie, turning into a muggle!"

"No I am not! I am still a full blooded male wizard! Magic is spewing out of me!" I couldn't help it. In the middle of the street I lost it in laughter; James did the same moments after. Couples walked past us with worried expressions on their faces, but one stopped and stared. I didn't quite understand why until the man called out my name.

"Lily?"

"Luke?" Oh Merlin, this was not good. If James found out that this was the guy I had shagged, he'd kill me…or him.

"It's great to see you!" he said with a genuine smile on his face, "how have you been?" He reached out for a hug at the exact same moment that James wrapped his arms around my waist. Luke looked at James in a startled fashion before withdrawing and extending his hand towards me instead; we casually shook hands, both looking at James in wonder.

"I've been good, just busy."

"Still at that boarding school then?"

"Yes, but this is my last year. I'll be sad to leave school."

"Lily Evans, the only girl for whom school is fun. Well, maybe we can see each other more once your out."

"I don't think so," James said, "Lily will be very busy with her job and friends." Again, Luke and I both looked at James, he shrugged and said, "James Potter. Lily's boyfriend."

"I figured as much," Luke said. They seemed to be sizing each other up; in my opinion they both looked ridiculous.

"This is Isabelle," Luke said, "my friend." James seemed to stand up taller when Luke didn't call Isabelle his girlfriend. Apparently, I was an object that had to be guarded.

"Right," I said with a desperate need to be anywhere but here, "well James and I have to go. We've a lot of plans for New Year's."

"You should come celebrate in London with me," Luke said, although he was clearly only talking to me, "it's going to be massive."

"Yeah, I don't think we can do that," James said, "we've already got plans, but thanks for the offer."

Luke just shook his head and grabbed my hands one more time, "I look forward to hearing from you," he nodded at James and then said, "c'mon Isabelle." Within a moment, they were gone. In the next moment, I had rounded on James and was thoroughly abusing him.

"What the hell was that about?" I near shouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"That pissing match! I am not an object that needs guarding, I am a human being who is fully capable of watching after herself!"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you! And could you please stop hitting me?" I stopped and then glared at him for a moment, "boys are so ridiculous when they are jealous…"

"Oh just wait Lillian, your time will come."

"I am never going to act like that just so another girl knows you're taken. You better let her know you're taken within the first ten seconds of meeting her."

"Aww, seems like you are the jealous type too," he said while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Maybe, but you better never test it."

"I won't, but those girls…who can control them?" he said with a smirk.

"You are enjoying this way too much," I muttered, pressing my cheek against his chest. Even through his coat I could feel the heart beat; it was nice to know I affected him like this.

"Maybe so. But you can't tell me you don't like that I'm jealous."

"Fine, maybe I like it a little bit," I conceded.

"A little bit? Lils, don't lie to me, you liked it."

"Oh just shut up and kiss me."

He smiled, "you don't have to tell me twice."

JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE& JP&LE

**I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! So, this month was crazy hectic. I had a case study for Psych and a research paper for Lang and on top of that, I began work a few weeks ago. Hershey Park is a literal hell hole. I've been slowly writing this chapter for a few weeks, so if it seems disjointed, I'm sorry. Also, the next chapter will deal with Lily and James going to James' house. I've already started writing it. I know I don't deserve it, but I would appreciate a review(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone(: Thanks a ton to JustAlwaysThere, pixies114, Tanja88, SnowandJames4eva, and Michael4HPGW for reviewing! I said this on my other story, so I'm going to say it here too because it's so true: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, every time I feel like not writing it anymore or I get really frustrated with it I look at your reviews and I keep going! They mean a lot to me, so thanks(:**

**Anyways, enough of that sappy stuff, here is Chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13**

**Lily POV**

"You know maybe we should just come back later… or never. Whichever you prefer." I could not believe I was standing outside James' house –no, I'm sorry, MANSION- about to meet his parents.

"It's really not that big of a deal, I went to your house, so you have to come to mine."

"Okay true, but I live in a two story, four bedroom house in a middle class neighbor hood. You live in a fifty bedroom MANSION and your closest neighbor is one mile down the road!"

"My money has never meant anything before, it shouldn't mean anything now," he murmured from behind me, his arms still wrapped around my waist from apparating.

"It doesn't mean anything for me, but I feel like it should mean something for you."

He let go of me and walked around to stand in front of me; we weren't fighting necessarily but I could tell this conversation was making James feel tense.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Just that you were raised like that, with all that money; and I was raised without any of that in the muggle world. Won't your parents be expecting someone, I don't know, who fits in with that?"

Because I've known James for so long, and because he can't hide anything from me, I could easily recognize the emotions spread across his face. First, he looked a little mad; I think because he thought I should know him enough to know that money doesn't matter to him. I do know that, but I also know that he's not like other rich pure bloods. Just look at Sirius' family! I still wasn't sure what caused his separation from his family, but I do know how they feel about those without wealth or pureblood. Looking at James' house, I couldn't help but imagine all the events he would eventually take me to and all the stares we would get.

But, his face switched from anger to a less scary emotion. He decided to laugh it off and comfort my fears, just like I knew he would.

"Lils, c'mon! You know me better than that! None of that matters, all that matters is you," he said before pulling me into a bear hug. He gave amazing hugs, I had to give him that.

"Are you sure your parents are going to like me?" I whispered from my resting place on his chest.

"Is that what this is about? You think my parents won't like you?"

"I'm not as charming as you! I'll probably choke on my soup or something the first time I meet them! Or, I'll trip up the stairs while your mother is leading me to my bedroom," I felt and heard his chuckle, so I quickly pulled away from his chest and smacked him where my head had previously been resting, "it's not funny James Potter!"

"Calm down woman! And stop hitting me!" He tried to pull me back into a hug, but I stepped out of the way. He lunged for me again, and again I stepped out of his way.

"Are you challenging me Miss Evans?"

"Maybe I am Mr. Potter. I'm not sure you're fast enough to catch me."

"Really? Me, who runs five miles every morning against you, who has never run five miles in her life? I really don't think this will be too hard."

"Then catch me," I said before sticking my tongue out at him and running away from the gates. I ran as fast as my body would allow while covered in winter clothing. I turned around to make fun of James for not catching me when I realized why he hadn't. The bugger hadn't moved from his position against the gates.

"Are you serious?" I yelled from my place fifty feet away, "you're just going to let me win?"

"I think you are forgetting two very important things Lily," he calmly said, "first, I'm a first class Chaser, I know how to play the field. And second, and probably more important, I have been transforming into a Stag for a few years now, I know a little something about stalking prey." While he was speaking, his face had taken on a more dominating expression. I actually felt like his prey and I knew that he could have me wherever he wanted me in less than a minute. The situation felt charged in a new way, dare I say that this turned me on?

James seemed to read what I was thinking on my face because his own wore that trademark Potter grin that made all the girls swoon. Yes, he had me right where he wanted me.

"I'm not going to make it easy for you Potter," I tried to sound intimidating but I only managed a soft breathy tone.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said. Then, he pounced from his position and began running at me full speed. In the two seconds it took me to collect myself, he had already gained an advantage. I turned as fast as I could and ran directly to my right, trying to throw him off track.

But he came back at me with the agility of a predator. He switched his direction and within ten seconds I could hear his breath behind me. I braced myself for the impact of my body against the frozen ground, but instead I was suddenly airborne, then a moment later I had landed softly in the snow. James flipped me and pinned me down, gently nuzzling my neck and growling.

"Told you I would catch you," he murmured before kissing me hard.

Even though it was still new, I knew I would never get used to the feeling of James' lips pressed to mine. His tongue gently traced my lips and I nipped at his bottom lip. He chuckled into our kiss before deepening it. His hands traveled underneath my coat and I felt his them playing with the skin at my waist before grabbing my waist and lifting us into a sitting position. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands traveled higher. I could barely breath when I heard a voice coming from the house.

"Oi! I don't know who you think you are but if you don't get off this property in ten seconds- James? Is that you?"

Well this was embarrassing; I had forgotten that Sirius would be home, and, that he still had no idea about James and I.

"Yeah, Sirius, it's me," James said, slightly weary.

"Who is that there with you?" Sirius asked in what can only be described as a deliriously happy voice.

"You know who it is Pads," James said in resignation. He pressed his forehead to mine and whispered, "I'm really sorry about this, I know we haven't talked about how we were going to tell people and this doesn't seem like the best way-"

I silenced him with a kiss, "it's not your fault. Besides, he'd find out sooner or later."

"Lily Pad? Is that you?" Sirius said, even happier.

"Yes Sirius," I said turning to face him where he stood at the front of the house, "it's me."

"REMUS!" he bellowed, "GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE! THE BOY HAS FINALLY DONE IT!"

"Oh Merlin," James sighed, "he is not going to ever stop talking about this." He also turned and faced the house, his next words were directed at Sirius, "Pads? PADS?" It took a moment for Sirius to stop yelling and pay attention to James, "do you think you could give us a moment? We'll be in soon."

Sirius started pouting, but James threw him a look and he sullenly closed the door.

"So," James said while helping me off the ground.

"So," I repeated.

"I guess people know now."

"I guess they do."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I guess, I mean, it was going to happen eventually. Besides, it's only Remus and Sirius. They deserve to know."

"Okay, as long as you feel good about it…about us."

"James!" I exclaimed, "of course I feel good about us, if I didn't do you think I'd be standing outside your mansion right now?"

"It's actually a Manor," he teased, "and we should probably enter it right now. Sirius might lose his brain." I giggled and agreed. We slowly made our way through the gates to the front door holding hands. We stopped before we reached the steps to kiss one more time when the door flew open again.

"Okay really? Can you two get inside already? Padfoot is starting to act like his other self, if you know what I mean. I literally think he might wet the floor in about ten seconds," Remus said from the door.

"Can't you two give a bloke a moment with his girl?" I smiled when James called me his girl; he noticed and smirked.

"Judging from that wrestling match I just saw, you two have had plenty of moments!"

"Sirius!" I yelled, "were you watching us?" I ran up the steps and smacked him on his head, "you voyeuristic freak!"

"What, Lils?" he laughed, "I couldn't help it, you two were pretty loud."

"Where are Mum and Dad?" James asked, entering the house and closing the door.

"Not here." Sirius said.

"Then where are they?"

"Majorca. Sirius convinced them they needed a break away from him, so they won't be home until after New Years."

"January second to be exact," Sirius said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm not cleaning up your mess, Sirius," I said to him.

"What do you mean Lils?" James asked from behind me. He rested his arms around my shoulders and I leaned back into him. Remus and Sirius just looked at us like we were from a foreign planet; I think that our relationship will take some major adjustments for them.

"Well, it's obvious. He's going to throw a major party for New Years'."

"C'mon, James. That was rather obvious, I think our Lily here has made you go soft."

"Ehh, maybe so. All things considered, I think I'll take it."

"Oh Jamesie," Sirius said with a shake of his head, "what ever are we going to do with you?"

"Let me go upstairs and show my girlfriend this house."

"Orrrr we could accompany you upstairs and watch you and Lils be a couple. I have to admit, it's rather strange."

"How about you two monitor us later? For now, I'd like to show Lils my room."

"Oh your room?" Sirius said as James led me further into the house, "your room? What happened to the guest room?"

"Fuck off Padfoot!" Sirius continued to shout things at us, but we were too far into the house to really hear him. Or I wasn't paying attention; one of the two.

The house was beautiful, unlike anything I'd ever seen. Unlike most houses, it seemed to be unaffected by time. The atrium opened into a beautiful front room that was flanked by two spiral staircases. Sitting on a mahogany table on the marble floor was a beautiful bouquet of orchids. Old paintings hung from the lightly patterned walls. It wasn't a house so much as a well kept museum.

"James, this place is beautiful," I breathed softly, I was almost afraid my presence was disturbing the ambiance of the place.

"I guess," he said indifferently.

"You guess? Are you serious? That's all the amazement you can muster for this place?"

"Lils, you're forgetting one very important thing," he said with a grin, "I grew up here. The majestic nature of Potter Manor was lost on me when I vomited on a priceless rug owned by Godric Gryffindor himself…can't say Mum was too happy with that one."

"YOU OWN A RUG OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR'S?" I shouted, totally losing the honorable calm I had kept thus far.

"Well, used to. Mum had to put it in storage because of the stain. Apparently, whatever I had eaten was too disgusting to get out."

Everyone always said the Potter family was old, I had just never assumed they'd be that old…or that powerful. I mean, to own something that belonged to a founder! James seemed to sense my feelings because he quickly grabbed my arm and started pulling me through some hallways.

"Well, enough of the tour for now, " he said, "how about I show you where we'll be sleeping?"

"We?" I asked. I had assumed we'd be in separate rooms like at my house.

"Noticed that did you?" he said with a smirk as we walked up one of the spiral staircases, "this isn't your house Lils. We are no longer playing by your rules."

"What happened to chivalry, Potter? I thought a lady was always right."

"My house, my rules. And they are quite different from your rules."

"Really? And what would your rules entail?"

"Well, first; your whole 'no touching' thing is out the window. I will touch you whenever I want." He turned to face me, his eyes smoldering.

I tried to laugh it off and make a joke because if I didn't and James kept talking like that, I'd be a goner.

"You sound like a dirty old perv, Potter."

"Better than being a dried up prune, Evans." I gasped at him as he turned around with a spark in his eyes.

"I'm only teasing," he said before pulling me into his arms, "you could never be a dried up prune; I wouldn't let that happen."

"It's nice to know you'll always be watching out for me," I said with a laugh before he opened the door.

"This," he said, "is my room. Where you and I will be staying… _together_."

"And what happens if I object?" I asked, making my way into the room. I noticed all my things were already put away; apparently I didn't have a choice.

"Then I guess you'll be sleeping in the hall. Awfully unpleasant out there, it'd be better for you to just stay here with me."

"I think I'll take the hall over you, you can get rather annoying," I said with a smirk. He looked at me, clearly affronted, before speaking, "Lily Anne Evans, you take that back!" he yelled like an indignant child.

"Make me!" I challenged, sticking my tongue out at him for the second time that night.

"Oh I will," he said before grabbing me and throwing on the bed. Not two seconds later, he had joined me. Within another second, he had begun the most intense tickling war I have been in to date.

"James! James, stop! You prat, you know how ticklish I am!" I tried to sound authoritative, but the laughter wasn't giving me much credibility.

"What do you want, Lils? Can't hear you over the sound of my awesomeness."

"James Potter you stop ticking me this instant!"

"Oh you want me to keep tickling you? Sure thing, Lils, anything you want." He only stopped when my face went from its usual pink blush to a much uglier shade of magenta.

"Okay, okay, I'm done," he laughed, "you all right Lily?"

"I will be, just give me a moment." I lay on my side trying to catch my breath; James lay down beside me and wrapped me in his arms, just content to lie there.

"Someone is all hands tonight," I noted after I felt my skin return to its normal color.

"I can't help it, it's your own fault really. If you weren't so beautiful keeping my hands to myself would be easier," as if to prove his point, he gently moved my hair and placed feather light kisses on the nape of my neck.

"Just beautiful," he murmured. I wiggled around in his arms to face him, the smoldering look was back and more intense then I had seen it yet.

"I don't know," I whispered, "between the two of us, I think I may be the ugly one." I gently placed kisses on his neck and was working my way down his chest when I heard the door slam open with a bang.

"Hey Prongs, can I borrow a- WOAH! What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Sirius' face had gone from normal to terrified in less than a second.

"Bloody hell Padfoot! Are you trying to ruin every moment I have with my girlfriend?" James nearly shouted.

"I'm sorry! I swear it's not intentional, believe me. I really don't want to see Lily in these compromising positions."

"Compromising positions?" I said from where I lay, "there is nothing compromising about this!" Sirius looked at me in disbelief and then I looked at how James and I were laying. My leg was draped over his waist and he had somehow managed to get my shirt to rest on my ribs, exposing my stomach.

"Okay, so maybe a little compromising. But you've seen James doing so much worse!"

"Yes, but not with my little sister! Lils, I've been wanting you two to date for a while, but this is going to take some getting used to."

"Well get used to it," James said. I smiled a little from my place beside him. If he wanted Sirius to get used to this, then obviously it was going to last a while. That thought had me giggling to myself in happiness. James looked at me for a moment with a funny expression on his face before he turned back to Sirius.

"What is it you want?"

"Well, I wanted to borrow an old copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_, but now I'm thinking I want to hear about how you and Lilykins here got together."

James said, "no way!" at the exact same moment I replied, "okay".

"The lady has it!" Sirius said gleefully before running from the room, "let me grab Remus, I'll be right back!" With that, he was gone.

"Lily," James whined into my neck, "what did you do that for?" Before I could answer, he started kissing my neck trying to prove that allowing Sirius into the room was a bad idea.

"James," I moaned, "we have all night to do whatever we want, unless you want Sirius interrupting that time with stupid questions."

"Good point," he conceded from his spot at my neck, "I just want you all to myself," he moaned.

"Could you stop making this so hard for me?" I said, "if you don't stop, I'm going to be all hot and bothered in front of your friends, and I don't think you want them to see me like that."

Well, that got him to stop. I finally had a moment to concentrate.

"That'd be terrible," he said, "only I'm allowed to see you like that!"

"Possessive, aren't we?"

"Just a little," he said with a smirk, kissing me one more time.

"Seriously you two?" Remus said, entering the room, "will I only ever see you attached at the lips from now on?"

"Give it enough time Remus, and I'm sure we'll see them attached by other parts," Sirius said with a smirk.

"You little bugger!" I laughed, throwing a pillow at him, "take that back!"

"No, don't Padfoot," James said, "that idea sounds rather intriguing." I turned to James with my mouth gaping open; he took the opportunity to throw a pillow at me. Remus and Sirius both let out a full laugh before jumping on the bed and joining in our pillow fight.

This had to be the best part of dating James Potter. I always heard girls talking about what they thought the Marauders would be like in private. Most thought they would spend it talking about girls or that they would be very mature and act like 'real men'. None of them would ever guess that these wonderful boys spent their free time acting like five year olds and just having a good time. When the Marauders were together, nothing else mattered. And if I was being honest, I liked being on this side of things. I wanted to tell those girls that they had no idea who James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were; and honestly, they didn't deserve to know.

**Well that's it for this chapter, folks! Please leave a review, it would mean the world to me(:**

**The next chapter will still be at James', it will probably include the New Years' party! I'm excited for that one.**

**Also, if anyone wants to be beta for this story or Beauty and the Beast, either review or PM me! I would really love to have a beta. **

**Anywho, thanks for reading(:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N at the bottom(:**

**Chapter 14**

**James POV**

On December 30, I rolled over in bed expecting to hit my pillow. Instead, I hit Lily Evans, my girlfriend.

"James," she mumbled sleepily, "what was that for? I'm trying to sleep here."

She reached over with her eyes still closed and snuggled into me.

"You smell good," she said, digging her nose into my neck, "you should never shower ever again so you always smell like this."

I had to chuckle at that. I was slowly learning that Lils was very interesting in the morning.

"I don't think it works like that, Lily," I whispered into her hair, "I'm pretty sure I'd start smelling worse."

"That's a load of rubbish, if you don't leave this spot then you won't start smelling. Use your brain, James."

"Just go back to sleep, Lils. You're a little strange at the moment."

"Okay, night, James."

"Goodnight, Lily," I said, even though it was eight in the morning. I gently circled her in my arms and put her head on my chest. This was perfect; this was where I had always wanted to be, I just couldn't believe that I had actually made it here.

Five days. I'd only been able to hold the girl of my dreams for five days. From my chest I heard a few light snores coming from said girl. Who would have guessed that Lily Evans, Head Girl and all around Miss Perfect, snored? Utter contentment washed over me yet again when I realized that no other guy had had the chance to learn that; and if I had any say in it, they would never get the chance. Before I could get too lost in my musings about Lily with other guys, the bedroom door opened.

Sirius' head slowly popped out from behind the door, "Hey, mate, how's it going in here?"

"How does it look like it's going?"

"Well, I mean, she is asleep, so I'm guessing not well if you can't even manage to keep the girl awake."

"Get stuffed, Padfoot," I whisper shouted before throwing a pillow at his head. Sadly, I missed.

"I'm only playing, Prongs. Lils needs her beauty sleep, I'll just leave and let you two be grossly in love some more." He said it as a joke, but I swore I could hear an edge in his voice.

"Pads?" I called before his head disappeared from the doorway, "Are you sure you're okay with this? With Lily and I?"

He flashed me his trademark grin before replying, "Of course I'm okay with it! It's you and Flower, the world's most perfect couple. It's just that things will be different now, you know?"

"I'm still the same old James, just happier."

"I don't know," he said in a teasing voice, "no more drunken hook ups or all nighters with the boys?"

"Well, we'll still have the all nighters and I haven't done the drunken hook ups in a while. Besides, those were never as much fun as what I have with Lils right now." From my chest, I heard Lily mumble and break out into a beatific smile. I trailed my fingers up and down her spine and kissed her hair before looking back up at Sirius. For a moment, I was seriously concerned there would be vomit on my rug.

"Oh don't look at me like that!" I said. I could feel my face heating up, "I'm still super manly!"

"I don't know, James. Can you really be manly when Lily has you oh so totally whipped?"

"Would you rather I treated her like crap and flirted and snogged other girls?"

Both Lily and Sirius' faces seemed to darken. I knew Lils was still asleep (her snoring had gotten a little louder over the last five minutes) but Sirius looked a bit angry.

"Of course not! Speaking of which, as one of Lily's best guy friends and honorary big brother, I must warn you that if you do anything to hurt her in any little way, I will have no qualms ripping your cock off. Be warned." He did his best to look menacing before breaking down in quiet laughter.

"I'm only joking; well, half joking."

"Oh go bother Remus some more, Lily and I will be down relatively soon."

"I'm not so sure about that, mate, if her snoring means anything she'll be out for a while."

"Yeah, yeah, just leave and let me enjoy being in a relationship!"

"She owns your balls, Prongs!" He teased before closing the door.

"Ponce," I muttered before inhaling the intoxicating scent that was Lily Anne Evans and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Lily POV**

"James," I whispered from his stomach where my head was currently resting, "James." I poked him this time for good measure. I was rewarded with a faint rumble from his chest alerting me that he was, indeed, alive.

"Wake up, baby," I said; still no response. It looked as though a new tactic was necessary.

"James," I said with my lips pressed against his stomach, "wake up." He grumbled again, a bit louder, but he was still far from being awake. Very slowly, I lifted his shirt up to his shoulders and began pressing delicate kisses to his skin. He murmured something softly in appreciation. I lifted my lips from him and slowly got up so that I was straddling him.

"James," I said again before kissing the corner of his mouth, "if you don't wake up soon, I'm going to be forced to continue doing this."

"And that's supposed to make me want to get up?" He groaned.

I chuckled lightly before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Get up, please. For me?"

"How about I stay asleep and you continue your assault."

I huffed into his skin before I continued my 'assault' as he so called it on his neck. Slowly, my kisses went from chaste to outright sucking.

"Lily," he groaned again, "that feels so good." I smiled from where I was, confident in the knowledge that I made him feel like that before I answered.

"If you don't wake up, I'll be forced to give you a hickey, and we both know you will never hear the end of that from Sirius and Remus."

"I don't mind," he said as his hands slowly made their way to my bum, "whatever they say won't outweigh how great this is." I smiled again as my lips made their way down to his chest.

"Lily," he sighed, "don't stop."

"You're very demanding in the morning, did you know that Mr. Potter?"

"Oh you love it Miss Evans, don't lie to me."  
>"Maybe I do," I said before circling his left nipple with my tongue. I felt proud when that move elicited a moan from James. If I were to take a moment and think about what I was doing, I think I would stop. I've never had this much confidence with a guy before; but James was different. He'd wanted me for seven years; there was no fear of rejection here.<p>

I moved my tongue slowly across his chest as his hands squeezed my bum harder. I circled his right nipple with my tongue before I flicked it. As he moaned I quickly jumped from my place on his hips and slapped him hard on the chest.

"Now wake up!" I said with a giggle. I leaped off the bed and made my way to the door.

"C'mon, Potter!" I shouted. James gave me a look of utter disbelief, "it's time to get up."

"You tease!" he whined before shooting out of bed. I quickly ran from the door as he approached it.

"Go take a cold shower and then come down and get breakfast, Potter! I want you downstairs in ten minutes."

"Tease!" he shouted again. I just laughed as I heard the door close and the shower turn on. I slowed to a walk realizing that I in fact had no idea how to get to the kitchen. I turned down a corridor, hoping it would lead to the stairs. It only lead to another corridor. I continued walking aimlessly for five minutes, just getting lost in the grandeur that was this house. Lavish paintings hung from the deep burgundy walls. Little baubles sat on mahogany end tables and chandeliers lit the ceiling. I couldn't help but feel inadequate again. It was so easy for James to say that it didn't matter that I didn't have money or blood status because he hadn't been faced with reality yet. Even if his family did accept me, that didn't mean that the rest of the wizarding world would. I just couldn't help thinking that it would all get to hard for him eventually.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lily?" Remus' voice behind me startled me out of my reverie.

"Oh, nothing serious, Remus. Just trying to figure out how to get to the kitchen."

"Well then," he laughed, "you should probably turn around."

"This house is too big for its own good!" I lamented before following through a plethora of hallways that eventually led to the kitchen.

"Honestly, I need a map to get a feel for this place."

"You'll figure it out eventually, Flower," Sirius said from the counter, "it's not that bad once you get used to it."

"Seems an awful lot to get used to."

"It's worth it though," Sirius said. I could tell from his tone that we were no longer talking about the house; I knew this talk was coming and in all honesty was relieved to get it out of the way.

"It definitely is," I agreed, looking him directly in the eye.

"I'd be pretty upset if anything happened to this house. It's been home to me for a while. If someone damaged it, well, they would have to watch their backs."

"I wouldn't dream of damaging a house like this, whoever would would be a real idiot."

"That they would Flower, that they would. But you know, this house has been looking a lot brighter since you've been here. I think it could be home for you too."

"It already feels like it is, Sirius."

"Good," he said. He smiled my favorite Sirius grin, the one that he reserved for family, and I knew we were okay. He just had to get that off his chest, and if my half awake/ half asleep dream state from earlier meant anything, then he had already had the same talk with James.

We smiled at each other for another moment before an angry voice came from the door.

"You," James said while making his way over to me, "I don't like you."

"Look who finally managed to wake up!" I giggled before digging into the plate of eggs Remus had handed me.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that, James. That cold shower seems to have woken you right up. So really, you should be saying thank you."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and burst out laughing, apparently they figured out what had transpired between James and I this morning.

"Way to go Flower! Putting Prongs here in his place," Sirius said.

"Lillian," Remus choked out, " you are my hero!"

"Couldn't you two have at least a bit of sympathy for me?"

"No way, mate," Sirius chortled, "even when you have her, you're still sexually frustrated. This is hilarious."

"Prats," James muttered before sitting down next to me at the counter. Remus placed food in front of James, which he inhaled in three minutes.

"So," he said once he had finished. He scooted his chair closer to mine and began playing with my hands, "what's the plan for today?"

"Well," I said, "first thing I want to do is shower and put on real clothes. Then I'm okay with anything."

"We have a lot we have to do to get ready for the party," Sirius threw in.

"How many people did you invite over, Sirius?"

"Oh, you know, only every fifth, sixth, and seventh year from Hogwarts and a few girls from Beauxbatons we met two summers ago in France.

"WHAT? SIRIUS WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Calm down, Jamison! I swear to you it won't be that bad."

"Sirius, that's like three hundred people!"

"Exactly! So we have to start prepping today. Here's what I'm thinking: either you and the fair Lily go to Diagon Alley to pick up the alcohol, or Remus and I go and you and Lily stay here and set up the house for the awesomeness that's about to arrive."

"What exactly is going to be so special about this party?" I asked from my new seat: James' lap.

"Well now, Lily, I'm glad you asked. I've managed to find a new way to use the bubble head charm so that it can enclose all of the backyard, where luckily, there is a pool. Then I'm going to use another weather charm to constantly blow balmy air into the bubbled off space."

"So we're having a pool party?" I said, not that impressed.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF WINTER! It's actually very super cool."

"I'll believe it when I see it, Sirius."

"Oh just you wait Lillian, this party is going to be amazing."

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

"You know, I don't have a bathing suit for tomorrow…" I said to James later that night after a very intense snogging session.

"We have some extras lying around the pool house from Sirius' escapades last summer. I'm sure you could use one of those."

I made a face, "you want me to wear the same bikini that one of Sirius' sluts did?"

"No. The girls didn't stay in their bikinis long enough to do any damage to them."

"And where were you in all this? With a girl right next to Sirius, maybe one of the French ones…"

"Lily," James said correctly reading the edge in my voice, "are you jealous?"

"Not jealous exactly, just…. I don't know, James. You're just so much more experienced than me so I'm just scared that whenever we do have sex you're going to…I don't know, don't listen to me. Forget I said anything."

Instead of listening to me, James turned on the light and sat up. He sat directly across from me so that our knees were touching and our hands were clasped together. He played with my hair for a moment before tucking it behind my ear.

"I'm not going to forget, Lils. I want you to talk to me, just be honest; please, tell me what you're thinking."

"Merlin, I just sound so dumb!" I exclaimed before lowering my head. There was no way I could be honest in the position we were in. The look on James' face told me all my fears were unfounded; I didn't want to have to look at him when I owned up to my insecurities.

I slowly lowered down so that my head was resting in his lap, I began speaking while playing with his fingers; I just needed something to focus on.

"It's just that you've slept with so many people and done so many more things than I have. Before you, I'd had that one experience with Luke," James growled at the mention of the boy who had taken my virginity, "and the handful of times I had fooled around. But it's not a lot, James, and I don't exactly know what I'm doing and you do and I'm just afraid…I'm afraid I'm not going to be good at it, at any of it. I'm afraid you're going to want to go find someone who knows what they're doing," I finished in a whisper.

I couldn't believe I had told him all of that; I knew the only reason I could was because he was more than just a boy, he was one of my very best friends.

From somewhere above me, I heard a chuckle. Then in a swift movement, my head was lying on the bed and James slid in behind me pulling me hard against him and kissing my shoulder.

"Lily," he said in a strained voice, "I don't want you to ever think that. You mean so much more to me than all those girls combined. They were just a way to pass the time; a way to feel a little less bad about not having you."

"That may be," I whispered, although I had to admit I was very pleased that he had still wanted me when he was with other girls, "but I still don't have the experience you have."

"Fuck experience! You don't need experience; you have me. Besides, I'm rather happy you've only slept with one person, and that it was only one time. Imagining the face of every guy who has ever kissed you is driving me crazy enough as it is. I don't know what I'd do if you had shagged a lot of blokes before you met me."

I giggled softly, imagining what James would act like if I had had sex with a number of guys. I think he would actually lose his brain a little bit.

"And anyways," he murmured, turning me over so that we were facing each other. He wrapped his arms around me and slowly started sliding his hand up my shirt, "they say practice makes perfect. I'm going to love every moment of practicing with you."

"When you're through with me, I'll be a regular street walker" I laughed.

He made a face at me, "Oh you silly Flower, I'll never be done with you."

His words made the muscles clench deep in my stomach; I draped my leg behind his arse trying to get closer to him. James quickly reached around and turned off the light.

"Why don't we practice a little bit now?" he whispered between kisses. And just like that, all my fears were forgotten. I was where I needed and wanted to be, by James' side. Those others girls didn't matter to him or to me. So I slowly pulled off his shirt and placed a kiss directly above his heart; I could feel it pounding beneath his skin and I reveled in the knowledge that I was the one that made it beat like that.

"Practice makes perfect, right?" I murmured.

"It sure does, Lil." And just like that, we were lost in our own little world once again.

**Super big apologies for the lateness of this chapter! I had problems knowing where I wanted this to go so I kind of gave up for a bit. But not anymore! I know where the story is heading and I'm excited to get there. Rereading it, there were a lot of things I did that I didn't like, so I'm hoping to build off those faults and fix them. Thanks for reading, and even though I don't deserve it, I would love a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone(: A huge thank you to SnowandJames4eva, JustAlwaysThere, pixies114, and Autumn embers for reviewing! I'm happy you all liked the last chapter!**

**Chapter 15**

**James POV**

"No way in hell are you wearing that, Lily," I said again from my place on the chaise. For the past half hour Lily had been trying on bathing suits for the party that was to start in two hours; and for the past half hour I had been turning down everything she put on. While she thought my possessiveness was unnecessary, I knew otherwise. Even if my arms were around her waist the entire evening it would not stop prats like Diggory from staring at her.

"Oh James, this one isn't even that bad! You can barely tell I'm a girl in it." She may have thought that, but it was far from the truth. True, it may have been a one-piece swimming costume but it hugged her curves in all the right ways while dipping low enough to show off some of her cleavage; which is a sight that no one but me needed to see.

"Nice, Flower!" Sirius said, strolling in the door and taking a seat next to me on the chaise, "you'll have everyone staring in that one!"

Lily went bright red and tried to stammer out an answer, "Sirius, you, I…you're not helping matters any!"

"I'm just saying, Lils, people will be talking about how fit you are all night long. I don't think poor Prongs here will make it through the night." And I knew he was right. Even now, though Sirius was only trying to get a rise out of me, I felt the urge to strangle him and make him look away from Lily.

"And this is on top of all the gossip your new relationship status will receive," he continued. Lily looked more concerned about this than my ego would have liked.

"I mean, we'll have girls glaring at Lils for snatching up Prongs and then we'll have boys trying to talk to Lily and Prongs throwing them all out before midnight! Oh, this is going to be priceless," he chortled with mirth before exiting the way he entered.

"Thanks so much for that Pads!" I shouted at his retreating figure. His only response was a salute of his fingers.

"James," Lily murmured, sitting down in the place Sirius had just vacated, "he's right. Tonight is going to be miserable if we let everyone know we're a couple." I looked at Lily incredulously, but after glancing at her worried expression I arranged my face more appropriately before grabbing her around the middle and pulling her into my lap.

"Lily, I don't care what other people say, and I didn't think you would either."

"I don't!" she insisted, turning around to face me, "it's just…I get enough glares at school, and I'll be getting looks until the end of next term. I kind of want one more night without having to deal with all the looks and whispers.

"Lily, are you ashamed to be with me?" Not that I could blame her if she said yes; I'd been a prat to her for the better part of five years and most people would probably be thick enough to think I was only dating her as part of a dare.

"No, you idiot!" she said with a slap to my chest. Merlin, that girl was strong.

"I am in no way ashamed to be with you. I just don't want everyone hating me tonight, so can we please just keep this to ourselves for now? I promise we can tell everyone once we get back to school."

I knew that this was what Lils really wanted, so I put my own feelings aside and did the mature thing.  
>"Fine," I huffed, kissing the corner of her mouth, "but can you do me one favor?"<p>

"Anything," she whispered while nuzzling my neck.

"Can you tell the girls? If my closest friends know, then I think yours should too."

"Of course! I don't think I could keep something like this from them anyways, they know me too well."

"Well," I said, feeling a bit better, "now that that is all settled, let's pick a bathing suit!"

**Lily POV**

"This shouldn't be such a big deal," I muttered to myself for about the hundredth time in the last hour, "no one knows, stop freaking yourself out, Evans!"

"Lils?" James questioned from next to me, "are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Babe," I said, giving his hand one last final squeeze and placing one last kiss on his lips, "just nervous."

"Silly Lily," he laughed, "you have nothing to be worried about. I on the other hand…"

"Silly James! You have nothing to be worried about either."

"I don't know," he said in a teasing voice. He slowly made his way behind me and rested his hands on my bum, "have you seen yourself in this bathing suit?"

"Have you seen yourself, Mr. I-have-a-freaking-twelve-pack?"

"Whatever, I don't care about other girls so it doesn't matter."

"Right back at ya, Babe," I laughed before the bell rang for the first time. James went forward to answer it; luckily, Alice, Marlene, and Mary walked through the door alone.

"Lils!" Alice exclaimed upon entering the house, "what are you already doing here?" She shot James a sly look and suddenly I felt like I was missing something.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her wrist before she could move further into the house, "do you already know?"

"Know what?" she answered coyly.

"You know, about…? Well, you know."

"Is there something you want to share with us, Lils?" Marlene smirked from beside her.

"Oh, get your bums out back, I'll be there in a moment; I have to have a word with our dear host. Follow the tiki torches."

When they were safely out of earshot, I turned to James and slapped him.

"Ow!" he yelped, "what is it with you and hitting me today, woman?"

"How many people knew about your plan?"

"Well, only Remus really knew my plan because he had to help me set it up, but Alice, Mary, Marlene, Sirius, and Pete knew I planned on asking you out over Christmas. Why, are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'm almost relieved, this conversation won't be as bad as I had thought," I said with a smile before leaning in to kiss him for the actual last time.

"So then why did you hit me?" he asked dubiously.

"Girlfriend's prerogative," I said with a smirk before walking away.

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

"Lily, I'm not going to lie," Mary said from the bottom of her third fire whiskey, "that has to be one of the most adorable stories I have ever heard."

"I concur!" Marlene was already on her fourth, "who knew James had it in him?"

"I did!" Alice said with pride, "everyone knows that boy is a huge softy, especially when it comes to Lils."

"So who ended up winning that bet?" I asked with interest.

"No one, we didn't think you'd get together on Christmas, with…you know."

I nodded in silence, understanding what they were referring to.

"I didn't think so either, but really, he just made the day so much better. I would even venture to say he made that day happy."

"Well, I'm glad for you," Mary said with a smile and a hug, "we are now all in happy, healthy, committed relationships. Ladies of Hogwarts, it is time to be jealous!"  
>"Here, here!" came responding shouts from Alice and Marlene.<p>

"Actually," I gulped before continuing, "that's another thing I wanted to talk to you three about. James and I decided not to tell people tonight because we don't want to deal with the drama our relationship is going to bring about. So please, for me, don't say anything tonight."

"Are you sure about that Lils?" Alice said, "I mean, have you seen your boyfriend?"

I followed her eyes with my own and saw what she meant. James walked into the back with six of his fangirls mobbing him, trying their hardest to touch his rock hard stomach. For a moment I felt the jealousy surge in my gut and rear its ugly head; but then James shot me a look and mouthed, 'help me' and I instantly felt better.

"It's fine, we'll get through it fine. Besides, it's just one night. What's the worst that could happen?"

**James POV**

Diggory was going to get it; simple as that. All night he'd been staring at Lily, and finally he had worked up the courage to talk to her. If it wasn't for the semi-disgusted look on her face as he spoke, I would have gone over there and punched the living daylights out of him. But he wasn't the only one staring, and I couldn't punch every guy at this party; Sirius would kill me. Not telling anyone was turning out to be harder than I thought. I slowly made my way over to Lily, figuring that I would be a rude host if I didn't even go over to say hello to her once…sure, that was my reason.

I snuck up behind Amos so that Lily could see me. The closer I got, the wider her smile became. Diggory seemed to think her change in expression was due to his personality because his voice became more and more animated the closer I got.

"…yeah so it's not that big of a deal. But Hufflepuff is definitely a force to be reckoned with this year. I know that Potter thinks Gryffindor is so great, but I'm not sure. If you ask me, he's losing his edge."

"Well luckily no one asked you, Diggory." I said from right behind him. As he turned to look at me Lily snorted into her drink enjoying the frozen expression on his face.

"Oh, Potter. Hey. Great party you're throwing tonight, mate. I was just getting a chance to talk with my dear Lily bean here."

I pushed down my own annoyance when I saw the pained expression on Lily's face. No one really called her Lily bean except her father; maybe Sirius once or twice, but definitely not Amos Diggory.

"Well, actually Diggory, I need to have a word with my Head Girl. You know, a new term and everything; we've got a lot that has to be planned. Lily?"

She gave a half-hearted smile to Amos before following me to the house. We walked through the kitchen where we both waved and smiled and received maybe two odd looks in return. I continued to lead her down a corridor until we reached the pantry. When we entered the small room I slammed the door shut then pushed her against it.

Before she could say a word my lips were on hers, attacking and claiming them all at the same time. This was a different kiss to any we had ever shared. I was a little desperate and more than a little forceful. I wanted to show her why she had picked me. Luckily, Lily seemed to need the same thing because she kissed me back with equal fervor. My tongue darted into her mouth and she began to suck on it. Her hands were grabbing me wherever she could get me and they quickly made their way underneath my shirt. My own hands were resting on her bum and as she grinded into me, I lifted her up a bit and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She began to grind on me again; feeling Lily all over me was getting to be too much. If I didn't stop this now, I think the self-control would evade me.

"Lils," I groaned from her neck, "we have to stop. There are hundreds of people out there and I don't think you want our first time to be like this."

She muttered something in frustration and slowly, her breathing began to quiet.

"You're right," she finally muttered, "it's only an hour until midnight. I guess I can wait until then to hold you again."

"There's my girl." I smiled, pushing her hair behind her ear, "Are you okay? I know you don't like when people call you Lily bean."

"I'm good now, James. It was nothing a little alone time with you couldn't fix."

"Well I'm happy to be of service. Please use me like that whenever you feel the need."

She chuckled and slowly dropped her feet to the floor, "don't think I won't take you up on that offer Mr. Potter."

"Oh, I'm counting on it Miss Evans."

"C'mon," she finally said, "we should get back."

We left the room without another word, but our hands found each other's. When we could hear the laughter coming from the kitchen we separated, but I still walked close enough behind her to feel her warmth. Upon entering the kitchen, I heard my name called.

"James! It's been too long! How are you darling?" It was obvious from her stumbling walk that Cynthia Grey was just a little wasted. She was one of the Beauxbatons girls Sirius had invited.

"I'm great Cynthia, how are you?"

"Oh you know, the same. But I miss you! Merlin, aren't you just so mad my parents decided to send me to France for school?"

Lily tensed next to me as Cynthia's flirting became more and more obvious. I longed to put an arm around her to show both her and Cynthia that I already had a girl.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Cynthia, have you met Lily?"

"No," Cynthia said, looking at Lily with disdain, "I don't believe we've met. Are you a friend of James'?"

"You could say that," Lily said, "how do you and James know each other?"

"Oh Jamie and I go way back, our families have been friends for generations; we run in the same circles." Her snooty attitude was exactly what I hated about purebloods and exactly what Lily was afraid of running into.

"Well, Lily is actually one of my best friends. Any circle I run in, she does too."

Lils shot me a grateful look and I just smiled.

"Now, if you'll excuse us Cynthia," I said while beginning to drag Lily away, "we have some business to attend to."

"Oh that's fine. Find me later James, I want to be your kiss at midnight!"

Lily and I both cringed at that; I just smiled politely at Cynthia before walking away.

"Well she was…nice." Lily said in a strained voice.

"Merlin, I hate her! She usually goes after Sirius but he must already be snogging somebody. Sorry about her, Lils."

"S'alright. Thanks for standing up for me though."

"Anytime, babe." We smiled at each other one more time before the next round of people came up and tried to break us apart.

**Lily POV**

"How're you holding up, Lils?" Sirius asked me while I was sitting at the makeshift bar. It was now 11:55 and I hadn't seen James in half an hour.

"Okay, I guess. Maybe it was a mistake to keep me and James a secret."

Sirius snorted into his glass, "You think, Lils? I don't even know why you and James came up with such a hare brained idea."

"Well I didn't think he'd have this many girls following him around all night!" I whined into my own drink. Honestly, I understood that he was shirtless and amazingly attractive, but did girls have to keep touching him? If they weren't grabbing onto his arms, they were finding reasons to squeeze his sides and some were even trying to hug him. At this very moment four were fawning over him while he looked anywhere but their bathing suits. I knew he had sent Sirius over here to stop guys from talking to me and I was fine with that. I honestly didn't want to talk to any of the guys here besides James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus; I just wished I could do the same thing. But the only three girls who knew I was dating James were all wrapped up with their own boyfriends and they had so little time together I was loathe to take any away.

"I just want this night to end," I groaned before resting my head in my hands.

"Don't look now, Flower, things are about to get a lot worse."

Of course I had to look once Sirius said that, but after I did I wished I hadn't. The four fawning girls had multiplied to eight and all of them were holding a part of a very angry James. On the count of three, they threw him into the pool and then jumped in after him.

"Why is this happening to me?" I groaned again while smacking my head on the table. I heard the countdown go off starting at the one-minute mark. This was shaping up to be one of the worst New Year's to date. I had a boyfriend I was head over heels for and both of us were spending the holiday miserable, pretending to merely be friends. My eyes found James' as the seconds continued to pass, reaching closer to the New Year. James eyes blazed into mine and I knew in that instant what he wanted to do. His eyes were gently asking me for permission and I nodded my head almost imperceptibly, but James saw it. His anger at once faded and a new, happier emotion crossed his face. He quickly jumped out of the pool, much to the disappointment of his fan girls, and shook some excess water off of himself as people started counting down at twenty seconds. At least half the assembled crowd turned to watch James as he made his way towards me. By the time the countdown reached five he was standing in front of me.

"Hi," he murmured, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Hi," I replied, just as softly. The water from his hair was dripping all over me, but I didn't care; James was finally here.

I could barely hear the counting down; whether that was due to my lack of attention or the lack of people counting I have no clue.

As the countdown reached one he said, "It's the New Year. Do you think I can kiss you now?"

I smiled before answering, "Do you even have to ask?"

The signature 'James Potter' smirk lit up his face.

"I love you, Lily Evans," and before I had a chance to respond he planted the most romantic soft kiss on my lips. And I answered his declaration, not with words, but with all the passion I felt as our tongues reached out and touched each other with a crowd of kids looking on in shocked silence. Let them look, James Potter was mine, and nothing anyone said or did would change that.

**So, chapter 16 is written; and just so you know, there is some smut. I won't say the story is going to have a lot of that, but it will have it. So, if you don't like that kind of stuff…sorry:/**

**Also, a HUGE thanks to walliezinga for being my beta! You're awesome(:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi peoples! First, I'd like to thank ihatemakingupusernames, JessandDarcy, pixies114, and SnowandJames4eva for reviewing! I'd also like to thank everyone who added me or my story to their alerts, it means a lot(:**

**Now, umm, this chapter has a lil smut scene in it…so…if you don't like that kind of stuff then just skip through it. Let me know what you think, if you have any tips or critiques I'll be more than happy to hear them!**

**Chapter 16**

**James POV**

Slowly, Lily broke away from me. Her eyes remained closed and a small smile played on her lips. Merlin, she was beautiful and by some miracle she was mine. Slowly, outside noises started to make their way into our peaceful circle. I heard some rumbling from guys and I even thought there were some cries from girls. But my eyes remained focused on Lily. She opened her eyes and the look in them stunned me. She was looking back at me with nothing but unadulterated love; I knew that was how I was looking at her as well.

"So," I whispered.

"So" she chuckled.

"Looks like the cat is out of the bag."

"It indeed looks that way."

I reached out my hand and she took it, her fingers intertwining with mine.

"I think the people have seen enough for now, don't you?"

"I agree. Take me to bed, Mr. Potter."

I looked at her in shock, and if I admit it, a bit of excitement. I loved Lily, and I would wait until whenever she was comfortable to have sex; but at the same time, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to shag her now. I knew though that if we tried, it would hurt her more than I wanted.

She smacked me again, I was pretty sure I'd be black and blue all over by the time we made it back to Hogwarts.

"Not like that, you idiot! Although I don't plan on sleeping yet either," she said with a wink. Without a second thought, I scooped her up in my arms and threw her over my shoulder.

"Okay, folks! Show's over, you can leave at your leisure. Exit the way you entered!"

No one said a word; they were still too shocked by what they were seeing. I knew that by the time term started again people would be talking of nothing but Lily and I; but in this moment I couldn't care less.

Lily started giggling, "James Potter, put me down this instant!"

"Not a chance, Lils!" And with that I ran full speed into the house, through the kitchen, up the stairs, and into my bedroom.

"James!" she laughed again, "will you put me down now?"

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Please!"

"Fine," I huffed. I smacked her bum then threw her on the bed.

"I didn't mean like that you prat!" she yelled with another laugh. She rolled over as I launched myself onto the bed. She giggled and rolled over to face me, I gently placed my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Hi yourself," I said back.

"So…about what you said earlier." I tensed up; I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Oh. Um, that's all right, we don't have to talk about it. I mean, I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, I've been chasing you around for years so if you aren't there yet I don't mind, really it's-"

She cut me off with a swift kiss; it was enough to make my insides melt.

"Silly James," she smiled, "of course I love you. How could I not?"

"Well, I mean there are like a thousand reasons. One-"

"That was a rhetorical question, stupid."

"Oh. Right." I said with a smile. I reached down and placed another kiss on her lips. She opened her mouth to me as she slowly rolled me onto my back and climbed on top of me.

"Show me how much you love me, James," she breathed.

"Lils," I groaned; Merlin, this girl was going to be the death of me.

"I don't want to have sex with you tonight." She gave me a look, "okay I do want to have sex with you, but you're not ready yet; I don't want to hurt you."

"Then do whatever you want to do to me, James. Please."

When she begged like that I knew I was a goner.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Mhmm," she moaned, "and I love you."

"Come here," I said before flipping her over on the bed.

**Lily POV**

"Come here," he moaned, and then he flipped me over on the bed. His hands made their way from my waist up the flesh of my stomach. They travelled all over my stomach, causing me to sigh into his kiss. He smirked as his hands made their way from my stomach to the bottom of my bikini top.

"Is this okay?" he breathed. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts in response.

"Don't worry about me so much, you won't break me."

"Merlin, Lils," he said in wonder as he gently began to squeeze and knead my breasts. My nipples hardened under his touch as I felt him growing harder against me. His mouth left my own and travelled down my neck, leaving little bites and sucks as he went. When his mouth reached the top of my suit he let his tongue trace the tops of my breasts. Slowly, his hands reached around my back to untie the strings holding my suit together. He sat up to get a good look at me, gently pulling the suit away.

"Beautiful," he murmured. His eyes moved from my eyes to my lips then gradually down to my breasts.

"Beautiful," he murmured again before he reached down and kissed my nipples.

"James," I moaned. Never had I expected to feel this good while doing this. James was not the first boy to touch me, but by God he was the best.

"Lily," he breathed. While taking one breast into his mouth, his hand palming the other; my own hands made their way down his body to the waistband of his swimming trunks.

He grabbed my hand before I could go any further.

"No," he said, "this is about you, not me."

"I want to do this," I reassured him.

"You really are going to be the death of me."

"Well, this is the best way to go I can think of." Slowly, I reached my hand into his trunks and slid up against his hard-on. I let my hands drift up and down his length with a bit of a squeeze.

"That's it baby," I heard from his place on my breast. I had to smile to myself; me, little inexperienced Evans, could make the school hottie feel like this.

"I want to feel your hands on me."

"Lils, my hands are on you."

"You know what I'm trying to say, James."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." His eyes looked up into mine to make sure that this was really what I wanted. Whatever he saw there must have reassured him because in another moment, my bottoms were off. His hands teased their way down my belly, and ever so gently, his fingers made their way down to my clit.

"Oh James," I moaned when he began to circle my clit with his thumb.

"Merlin, Lils, you're so wet."

"Mhmm," was the only response I could manage. His thumb played with my clit, he let his index finger trail down my lips before slowly sticking one finger inside me.

"You're so tight," he whispered as his fingers continued their lazy pattern; thumb teasing my clit, finger slowly filling then leaving me.

I took my hands out of his trunks and pulled his face up to mine, then I kissed him. I let my tongue explore his mouth like I had never before. There was no restrained passion in this kiss; I wanted him to know how much I wanted him; how even though my body may not be able to take him yet, I needed him. His tongue responded to mine enthusiastically as his fingers continued their attack on my sex. My own fingers knotted in his hair and tried to pull him closer to me; though I'm not quite sure if that was even possible.

After a few moments, I felt James' middle finger join his index finger inside me. Without thought, I bucked against his hand and ground into him.

"Oh Lily," he exhaled, "I want you so bad."

My response was to groan and grind harder. The tempo of his fingers and thumb increased. I felt the muscles deep inside me contract as he continued to his slow torture.

"James," I moaned again, my breathing more ragged.

"Uh…oh….yes!" I sighed as I felt myself clench around his fingers.

"That's it Lily," he breathed into my mouth, "just like that."

He took his fingers out of me and stuck them in his mouth. I stared at him wide eyed as he savored me.

He opened his eyes a moment later and chuckled at my expression.

"Next time, I'll taste you even more." He rested against his headboard and I snuggled into his chest, painfully aware of my own nudity. His hands ran all over my body; from my spine, to my hair, down my face, even cupping my breasts.

"How was that for you?" I whispered.

"Amazing, Lils, you're amazing." I felt my face heat up; I was hoping James wouldn't notice, but he knew me too well.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"A little. I don't know, I've never lied naked with someone."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that," he said, pulling me tighter to him. "Lily, you're beautiful. I loved that, and I love you, every part of you."

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity.

"Okay," I said before kissing his chest.

"Let's get some sleep, shall we?" I nodded into him; I felt the vibration from his laughter. He reached over to turn out the light then he pulled me down with him onto the pillows. I turned on my side and felt his head find its way to the crook of my neck.

"Goodnight, love." He murmured in contentment.

"Goodnight, James. I love you." He smiled and kissed my neck before we both fell into a blissful sleep.

**James POV**

"Lily?" I whispered the next morning. No answer. "Lilyyyyy."

Again, no answer.

"Lily, my mum is going to be here soon and you haven't even showered." Well that sure got her attention.

"I'm up, I'm up!" she exclaimed with a slightly panicked look in her eye.

I couldn't help it; she looked too adorable with her bed hair and bright eyes; so, I laughed at her.

"Don't laugh at me! This is serious, I'm meeting your parents soon!"

"And they are going to love you," I said, pulling her into my arms again.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a small voice. Her head was leaning against me while her hands played with my chest hair; she was determinedly not looking in my eyes.

"Hey," I said, grasping her chin, "look at me." She grudgingly did as I said.

"What?" she said with a pout.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this; my parents will love you. They'll love you because you are smart and funny and caring and courageous. And if they don't happen to see all those amazing qualities do you know why they'll love you?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And that is more than enough for them."

She closed her eyes and smiled her small peaceful smile that I was getting more familiar with.

"Okay," she said with a kiss, "let's get ready then."

"Okay," I chuckled. In the blink of an eye, I had the covers thrown from the bed and Lils scooped in my arms.

"James, what are you doing?"

"Taking you to the bath, then cleaning up the house before my parents get here."

"Shouldn't I help you with that?"

"Oh, my dear Lillian," by this point, the bath was slowly filling with water. I dropped her in and started turning knobs so that different fragrances filled the tub as well. "The boys and I have this down to a science now. Just sit in the bath and relax. Today's going to be great."

"If you say so."

"I do. So I'll see you in an hour."

"Aye, aye, Captain," she said sarcastically.

"That's my girl!" I called before leaving the bathroom and heading down to the boys: we had work to do.

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

"That was quite some show last night, Potter," Sirius said while sending the trash from the patio into the open bag Remus was holding.

"Yeah, James," Remus added, "what happened to keeping you and Lily inconspicuous?"

"I just, I mean… did you see how Diggory and Prewett were looking at her? Not to mention Liam Wood and Louis Gudgeon and-"

"Yeah okay, we get it! Lils is fit and you have disgusting cave man tendencies."

"It was gross."

"No, man," Pads said, "you and Lils were gross. All that snogging? Deplorable."

"Oh shut it, Padfoot! You were doing so much worse in the corner of the pool."

"Yeah," he said with pride, "yeah I was."

"Disgusting, Padfoot, you're disgusting," Remus muttered while closing the bag and sending it out to the dumpster. That was the last of it. The three of us had cleaning down to an art. We moved as smooth as water around each other so that it only took half an hour to clean up the mess made by three hundred people; of course, having magic didn't hurt.

"So," I said once we entered the kitchen, "how did the hordes take the news?"

"Oh, the usual," Sirius said while pouring us each some pumpkin juice, "girls were crying and blokes were grumbling that you must have given Lily some really strong Amortentia. You're fan club held an impromptu meeting trying to decide the best way to break you and Lils up. Miranda was very angry; don't think I've ever seen a girl's face turn that shade of puce."

"Yeah, well I could give a flying hippogriff about Miranda Blake."

"What is this about Miranda Blake?" Lily asked, breezing into the room.

"She wants to kill you," Sirius said before I could get a word in. I shot him a glare, but he just flicked me off behind Lils' back.

"Oh. Well what else is new?" I looked at her in amazement. "What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. You're just being very blasé about all this."

"Well," she said coming to sit next to me and stealing my food, "if I got upset every time a girl got mad at me for being with you, I'd live life depressed."

I just looked at her in wonder. I mean, this was a true fact; but I didn't expect Lils to take it so well. Even now- just hearing that Miranda was talking shit about Lily- it just drove me crazy.

"I love you," I said, leaning over and kissing her.

"EW! MOONY, MAKE IT STOP!" Sirius shouted. The freak had his eyes covered and was pawing the air like a maniac. Remus just laughed and dragged Sirius backwards out of the room.

"It's okay, buddy. We're leaving."

"It's just so wrong, Moons! You know what I mean? Lily and James and GOD MY EYES!"

I threw a spoon at his head before he vanished from my sight, "prick," I muttered.

Lils just giggled. "What?" I said, "do you find me and my friends comical, Miss Evans?"

"Do you even have to ask that question, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, the answer is obviously no. I know you find us to be big and intimidating manly men."

"Yeah, okay," she snorted, "or childish buffoons who traipse around like idiots."

"You take that back, Lillian!"

"Make me, Jamison."

So I proceeded to do just that.

"James, stop!" she giggled as I attacked her with kisses.

"Make me, Lily," I said, throwing her words back in her face. My fingers had just found their way to her sides when a new voice entered the fray.

"James? Sirius?" my mother called from the foyer.

"Shit!" Lils yelped, "James get me out of here!"

"Oh no Lils," I muttered, pulling my lips from her collarbone but keeping my hands firmly on her waist, "it's your turn."

"James! I thought I'd find you in here," Mum said as she made her way into the kitchen, "Oh! And it looks like we have a visitor!"

I cleared my throat before speaking, "Mum, I'd like you to meet Lily Evans…my girlfriend."

Her face contorted into several different expressions before settling on a mixture of elation and amusement.

"My dear Lily, I have been waiting years to meet you! How are you, dear?"

"Lovely, Mrs. Potter, how are you?"

"Oh, dear, let's not start with the formalities. Please, call me Grace." Before Lily could say anything, Mum had her pulled in a hug. From Lily's shoulder, Mum winked at me. I think she knew how nervous Lils was and like me, she found it adorable.

A second later, Lily was out of my mother's arms and back in mine.

"Oh, James," she gushed, "you two just look so adorable together!"

"Thanks, Mum," I mumbled, beginning to feel uncomfortable with the attention, "Well, I think Lils and I are just going to go upstairs then…"

"Oh no you don't!" she exclaimed, "it is clear you have not showered and that Lily has. So you just go on upstairs and I'll stay down here and get to know Lily better." She said it with a smile, but I couldn't help think that she was using this as a form of torture; for whom I wasn't sure.

Lily gave me a desperate look before Mum spoke again, "It'll be fine James, just go. We'll have fun getting to know each other, won't we Lily?"

Lily looked at me weakly before turning to my mum and smiling, "of course, Mrs. Potter."

I gave Lily's waist one more squeeze before she gave me one last panicked look. I just shrugged and headed up the stairs. From the kitchen I heard Lily struggle to make a response to my mother.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. This was the only time a girl had ever met my mom, and I hoped it was the last time. I knew that Lily would love my mom and my mom would love her.

And suddenly I could see it. Lily and I, coming over during Christmas; first as newly weds, then with kids. I could see Lily and Mum in the kitchen together, cooking and laughing; all these little moments that would make up my life with Lily. And it wasn't scary; it was thrilling.

**Leave a review if you please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey peeps! So right now I'm in New Orleans without any wifi, so sorry for the tiny delay in getting this to you. Once I find some wifi, I will post!**

**Thank you to SnowandJames4eva, JessandDarcy, and pixies114 for reviewing!**

**Chapter 17**

**Lily POV**

"Lily, dear, could you pass the potatoes?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Pott- Grace. Sure thing, Grace," I said with a shy smile. Mrs. Potter gave me a grin of reassurance in return.

"So, Lily, what are you planning on doing after school?" Mr. Potter- Charlie- threw in. James turned to face me,

"Yes, what are you planning on doing, Lils?"

Sirius was sitting at the far end of the table chuckling into his pumpkin juice while Remus watched on, genuinely interested. I think they enjoyed seeing me get the Inquisition –even though it was done out of friendly curiosity – because they knew just how uncomfortable it would make me. So, they all looked on with rapt attention as I formulated my answer.

"Well, it's a toss up right now; I'm looking into either working with St. Mungo's or being an Auror. I'd love the high intensity of working in the Auror department, but at the same time I love trying to figure out how to fix peoples' maladies."

The more I talked, the stronger pressure James applied on my hand. We hadn't talked about our futures in any definitive sense. Our relationship had moved so fast over the past week that we hadn't really taken time to sit down and talk. I knew that I had entered straight into a serious relationship; I had no problem with that and neither did James. But with that came certain expectations of each other, and I could tell he hadn't expected me to pick such a dangerous career.

"Well," Mr. Potter continued, unaware of the tense moment between me and his son, "I am very good friends with the head of the Auror department, if you want a referral. I think they would be very happy to have a bright witch like yourself among their ranks, especially in these times."

If I had thought James was tense before, it was nothing compared to now. The vein on his temple was twitching slightly and a paleness had come over his usually tan face.

I ignored him and continued, "that'd be great, Mr. Potter! I heard the training got cut down from three years to one, so I'm sure there will be more applicants."

"If you want a spot, Lily, I'm sure they will have one for you. Who could say no to the Head Girl with a stunning reputation in Charms, Potions, Defense, and Transfiguration?" I blushed, but he didn't let up. "Oh yes, Lily, Dumbledore speaks highly of your abilities."

"Well, I'm nothing in Defense and Transfiguration compared to James. He's given me so much help this year." I struggled for a moment before successfully taking my hand out of his, I tried to give him a reassuring look but he seemed to be looking everywhere but at me.

** "**Oh yes, yes, James is very talented to be sure," said his mother with a wave of her hand.

"Hey!" Sirius interjected, "what about me?" Like me, he could sense the anxiety present in James and he was trying to steer the conversation into safer waters.

"Oh, Sirius," Mr. Potter said with a laugh, "we all know how special you are."

"I'm choosing to take that as a compliment, Pops."

From then on, dinner was much less stressful. James eventually came back to himself and began to joke and tease his brothers and father. While we were eating dessert, Mrs. Potter leaned over to whisper to me.

"I moved your things out of James' room, dear," I looked over at her in horrified embarrassment; she chuckled a little before continuing, "oh, dear, don't worry. I have no problem with you being in my son's room; we've heard about you for so many years, to me it's like you two are practically married."

I blushed crimson as she spoke, "But Mr. Potter would have a fit if he knew James didn't show enough courtesy to offer a lady her own room; so you are in the room right next to James' in case you want to get your things together."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," I said with a genuine smile. I couldn't believe how great James' parents were. Mr. Potter had great stories to tell and was keenly interested in his son and his friends; it made me miss my own father terribly, but it was nice to see James receive that kind of love.

As I excused myself from the table, James shot me a look. He may have come back to himself, but he still remembered what I had said earlier and it was there, floating in the back of his mind.

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

Two hours later I heard a knock on my door. I was already in bed trying to sleep, so I didn't answer.

James was not taking no for an answer tonight. He walked over to my bed and turned on the lamp.

"Lily," he said.

I rolled over, "James, usually when a door is closed, the lights are off, and no one answers there is a reason." He just glared at me.

"Did you really think we weren't going to talk about this?"

"I knew we were, I just thought you'd wait until an appropriate hour."

"It's only eleven, that's a fine time to me."

"Fine, James; speak your peace." I sat up and leaned against the headboard with James at the foot of the bed.

"I don't want you to be an auror."

"I gathered that much at dinner," he shot me a look and I immediately felt guilty. He wasn't trying to be a prat, he was just honestly concerned about me. He loved Sirius, Remus, and Peter just as much as me but he would have no problem letting them fight; he didn't feel the need to physically protect them and while his caveman tendencies were cute, they were also annoying as hell.

"Okay, that was mean, I'm sorry. But James, you can't protect me from everything."

"I don't want to protect you from everything! Well, I do, but I know that's not rational or plausible. But do you really have to sign up to fight in the midst of a war? For Merlin's sake, Lils, you're a muggleborn and you want to put yourself in the most visible place possible! They will hunt you down and kill you, and all I can do is sit by and watch!"

"I never said it was a definite, only that I was thinking about it," I said placatingly.

"I know you," he leaned closer to me, his expression becoming more intense, "you will want to be in the thick of it, don't tell me this rubbish of 'only thinking about it', you know what you really want to do."

"And so what if I do? Your father was right, James. I am good. You know it and I know it. Why shouldn't I use those abilities to fight the people who want me dead?"

"Because I just got you! I can't lose you so soon!" he almost yelled.

And now we'd come to the crux of the issue; James was afraid for me.

"I know you need to fight, Lily," he whispered, "but I need you too. I need you alive."

"James," I sighed, crawling over to him. I nestled in his lap and his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. He crushed me to his chest and breathed deeply into my hair.

"I can't hide under a rock just because there is a war going on. They already know me. Lucius and Bellatrix probably told the other Death Eaters about every Muggle-born in Hogwarts and I'm sure I'm at the top of the hit list. I have to live my life, no matter what's going on. Besides, I'll have you there beside me; I can't think of anyone else I'd want covering my back."

His breathing hitched when I mentioned the Death Eaters knowing me but seemed to calm towards the end of my little speech. He flipped his legs off the bed and carried me with him to the door.

"Where are we going? Your mom put me in here for a reason."

"I don't care. I just want to sleep with you tonight; I need to know you're safe."

We made our way to his bed and he lay me down and dropped down beside me.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow," he sighed.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, Lils. I'm scared, very, very scared."

"You don't have to be scared, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, well, we'll see."

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

"Somehow," I heard from the foot of the bed, "I knew I'd find them like this."

After a moment my brain figured out who was speaking; Mrs. Potter.

"Oh!" I yelped in surprise. In a moment my eyes were open; James was wrapped around me like a vine without a shirt on, I was only wearing a nightdress that was pushed all the way up to my butt.

"Mrs. Potter! I'm so sorry, James and I had a talk last night and I guess I must have just fallen asleep over here, I'm so sorry, I know that Mr. Potter didn't want me over here. Oh Merlin, I hope you don't think anything happened, I really didn't-"

"Lily," Mrs. Potter said, cutting me off, "don't worry about it, you and James had a lot to discuss. The future is a very scary and very real thing, I understand."

I relaxed instantaneously, "Thank you, Mrs. Potter"

She headed towards the door again, "remember Lily, call me Grace." And with a smile, she left.

JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP&LE&JP

The rest of break passed much in the same manner; days were spent getting to know the Potters or hanging around with the boys. In the evening, Mrs. Potter and I cooked dinner while the boys played Quidditch and at night, I snuck over to James' room. Not much happened - we were too afraid of being caught by his parents- but I couldn't help remember his promise from New Year's. I was ready to get back to school and the normal routine.

So it was with excitement and a good amount of nerves that I entered Platfor week later. I hadn't even gathered my bearings when I felt James rush through the wall behind me.

"All right?" he asked.

"Fine, why?"

"Nothing, you just look a bit flustered is all."

"Just preparing for the stares and glares," I said nervously.

"It'll be fine, Lils. I promise." With that he grabbed both my hand and my trunk, holding the first in his and placing the second on the train. As we walked to the doors, people both made way for us and turned to their neighbors to whisper behind their hands. A few girls glared, which I ignored; James, on the other hand, glared back at them with ferocity. By the time we made it to the Marauder compartment I was nearly crying from laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sirius whined, upset he had missed the joke.

"Your friend," I managed to get out before collapsing onto the bench in a fit of giggles.

James sat down next to me with a glare. I sat up and looked at his expression before falling into another bout of giggles.

"It's not funny, Lily! Those girls were glaring the shit out of you!"

"And what was that doing to me? Absolutely nothing you overprotective oaf!"

"No offense, Lily, you know I love you, but if James starts acting like a bitch because he's with you I might just have to kill you."

"Not if I kill him first, Sirius."

"Good. It's nice to know we're on the same page."

"Remus will keep me alive, won't you?"

"Sorry, James, you're on your own for this one."

"What's James on his own for?" Pete said upon entering the compartment.

"WORMY!" Sirius yelled in delight, "how are you doing, mate?"

"Pretty good, Christmas was boring. Sorry I missed the party, I heard some interesting things happened," he said while looking from my head in James' lap to his hands playing in my hair. "Apparently not just gossip, congratulations you two."

"So formal, Wormtail; what's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly, "I guess I'm not used to being around you guys."

"Break was only two weeks," James said, "surely that's not enough time to erase six and a half years of memories."

"You'd be surprised what can happen in two weeks," Peter muttered before sitting down. For the first hour the boys all caught up, Peter eventually dropped his formal decorum. During the second hour, the other three fell asleep, leaving only James and I awake.

"And then there were two," he said to me from across the compartment; somehow he and Sirius had ended up on one side and I was on the other smushed between Remus and Peter.

"I kind of love your friends," I said with a small giggle.

"More than you love me?" he whispered with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, easy. I mean c'mon! What's not to love about a boy who can never shut up," I looked at Sirius, "a boy who can literally eat his own weight in chocolate," I threw a look at Remus, "and a boy who constantly needs praise," I looked at Peter,

"Actually, you kind of have all three of those qualities."

He chuckled a little before responding, "come here," he said with a whine.

"Well, if you insist," I complained while sliding into his lap and resting my head against his chest.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," I responded.

"I kind of missed you," he gave me a long squeeze and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on my lips.

"I've been here the whole time," I said with a laugh.

"You haven't been _right here_ the whole time," he murmured while his arms wrapped tighter around me and his face nuzzled my neck.

"You know, if your friends could hear you right now you would never hear the end of it."

"Oh, don't worry, Lils," Sirius said, rolling over and surprising both me and James, "he won't. The second you leave the torture shall begin."

I thought his grip would loosen on me and was surprised when it didn't. Then I realized why, Miranda Blake and two cronies stood outside the door giggling about something. Finally, one of them gained the courage to knock.

"Come in," Sirius said with a wicked smile.

The three bints walked through the door, smiling and simpering, their expressions directed specifically at James. A look of disgust passed over Miranda's face when she saw me in James' arms but she managed to compose herself a moment later.

"Jamesie," she said in what was supposedly a sexy voice, "how was your break."

"Phenomenal," James said with a warm look at me, trying to send them a message. The three giggled hysterically even though his answer wasn't funny at all.

"Well that's good. Maybe you should come back to our compartment and talk for a little, I think we could make in worth your while," she said with a wink while her two friends tried to make seductive faces. James struggled to hid the repulsion before answering.

"There is no way that will ever be happening, Miranda. Now, if you wouldn't mind leaving, I was having a very important discussion with my fellow Gryffindors, who just happen to also be my three best friends and my_ girlfriend_. Cheers."

She lifted her nose in the air and sniffed haughtily, "Fine. Just know, my offer still stands."

"Thanks." He said in a flat voice. She gave him one last 'come hither' look before leaving.

The moment the door closed Sirius let out one of his famous full belly laughs.

"Oh this is going to be a very entertaining semester! These girls we go to school with really are dumb, aren't they?"

"You could say that again," James said. Then much quieter so only I could hear, "do you want to go somewhere?" I knew exactly what he was thinking, and with regret I shook my head. He pouted.

"James," I muttered, "we can't start doing things like that already! We are head students, we have to set a good example."

"I am!" he said fiercely, "I'm teaching boys how to be a good boyfriend, or would you say my services aren't excellent?"

I blushed at his comment and he chuckled, "oh sod off! You know I think your services are…exemplary. I just don't want to be that kind of Head Girl."

"We'll see, Lily Evans. We have six months for you to change your mind."

"Not likely to happen, Potter," I said before kissing him. He tried to deepen it but Sirius cockblocked him.

"Oi! Knock it off lovebirds! I'm not even back at school, wait until I have a proper place to vomit."

"Sod off you prat!" James yelled, throwing a shoe at Sirius.

"James," Sirius said, continuing his taunting, "that's what we have broom closets for. Not that you would know about that. It's been what, a year since you've been inside one?"

James threw his other shoe, which Sirius neatly dodged, before laughing with his friend.

"Well, hopefully that's all about to change," he said with a look at me.

"We'll see, Potter. Maybe if you play your cards right."

"A man can only dream, " he teased before kissing me on the cheek.

And the train hurtled on, taking us closer to classes and school work, Quidditch practices and matches, Prefect meetings and late night patrols, jealous girls and indignant boys; taking us closer to home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hellooooo(: Thanks to pixies114, JessandDarcy, SnowandJames4eva, computer geek, ihatemakingupusernames and AuroraSkies for reviewing on Chapter 17! A big thank you to Caitlin for going on Omegle and telling people about this story, thanks Billy Bob!**

**And because of that, a HUGE thank you to Jack Luna, pottercouples1216, McKenna, and dolphins for reviewing! **

**Also, there will be a short a/n at the end, please read it!**

**Chapter 18**

**Lily POV**

"Lily! Oi! Lily!" a voice was shouting from behind me, steadily getting closer. James' hand tensed in mine, I rubbed smooth circles with my thumb and whispered, "Calm down. It doesn't mean anything."

"This is the third time, Lily! We haven't even made it into the dormitory yet."

The voice had finally caught up to us, "Lily," Amos said, tapping me on the shoulder, "so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me on the next trip…"

His voice slowly faded as he saw my face become more and more annoyed. He looked around before noticing that not only did James have my hand in his but he looked ready to kill. Honestly, I may have let him do it too.

"Oh." Amos said, looking awed and a little bit miffed, "So it's true. You and Potter, I mean." Before I had the chance to respond, James spoke from beside me.

"Yes, it's true," he growled, trying to be and intimidating, and succeeding I might add, "so if you wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate it if you backed off my girlfriend and stopped staring at her like a lovesick puppy."

"Really, Potter? Wasn't that just you a few months ago? You managed to get Lily, so maybe I can get it to work for me too," Amos said with an edge in his voice.

"Yes, well, you see Amos, I'm currently off the market and have no plans to change that status anytime soon. If you'd excuse us," I said before turning and continuing down the hall to the Heads dormitories, dragging an angry James behind me. Before we were out of sight though, James turned and aimed his wand at Amos, shooting a perfectly aimed Bat-Boogey Hex. When we entered the room, I let go of his hand and threw myself on the couch, glaring at him.

"What was that for?" I almost shouted.

"What was what for?"

"That! Out there! That total pissing match I just saw!"

"That was necessary! Did you see how he was looking at you?"

"Yes I did! And I had the situation under control before you and your testosterone interfered!"

"Merlin, Lils!" James shouted back at me, running his hands through his hair, "You did not have that under control! Do you not see the way they all look at you? Forget Amos, what about that freaking Ravenclaw sixth year on the train? Or Timmy Cootes? Or Alfie Smith? Or-"

"Okay I see your point!" I huffed, " But what about Miranda Blake? Lizzie Grant? The rest of your fan club? Or-"

"Yes, we both have people obsessed with us-"

"Exactly!" I cut in, "You don't see me shooting hexes at those girls in the hall or turning into a cavewoman when they approach you. So for the love of God, would you please stop doing that to me?"

James looked supremely frustrated; he threw himself on the couch opposite me and pounded his head against the armrest.

"Why are people so dumb?" He whined, each word punctuated by his forehead slamming against the armrest.

"Would you stop that before you give yourself a migraine?" I said in a softer tone.

"Why does it matter?" he sighed, "I already have one."

"Look," I said, rising from my couch and making my way over to his. He scooted over to give me room to join him; I fell into his arms with a sigh. No matter what was happening with people around us, we had to remember to stay 'just us', "we're just going to have to get used to the stares and comments. If we both overreact every time the other gets hit on, we will never be able to have a relationship. You'll spend all your time in detention and I'll spend all my time trying to get your fan club in trouble. Let's just forget on them and focus on us."

"That's easier said than done," he murmured.

"I know. But we have to try."

He sighed one more time before kissing my forehead, "Fine. I'll try."

"Thank you," I said, nuzzling his neck.

"So should we head down to dinner and dealing with people?" He asked while his hands made their way under my shirt.

"Hmmm…we could. Or, we could stay up here and find ways to stay entertained."

"And what ways would those be, Miss. Evans?"

"Oh, I think you know Mr. Potter," I whispered.

"No, no I'm not sure I do. Perhaps you should enlighten me," his voice rumbled from deep in his chest. I slowly peeled off his shirt, and for the next hour I proceeded to do just that.

**James POV**

"So where were you at dinner, mate?" Sirius asked me later that night my old dormitory.

"Oh, you know, just discussing head duties," I smirked.

"Okay sure, you expect me to believe that you and Lily remained holed up in the Heads dorm discussing patrol schedules?"

"No, I don't." Not that he'd get the real story out of me. Usually, Sirius and I discussed our conquests in detail but Lily was different. I wasn't telling anyone about the things Lily and I did when we were alone. No one else needed to know about the small beauty mark above her hip or how full and round her breasts were; those were my secrets. I'd make sure no one else would ever have the opportunity to discover those things about Lily.

"Anything you'd like to share with the class, James?" Sirius asked with more than a bit of curiosity. I knew the boys thought that they deserved to know everything about Lily and I, considering I had spent the last six years constantly talking about her.

"Nope. Pretty sure I've said everything I want to say."

"You're no fun anymore," Sirius huffed.

"Do you really want to hear about me and Lils? I thought she was like your little sister."

"She is! But you are my brother, and I want to know that you are enjoying yourself….if you catch my drift."

"Oh don't worry," I said with another smirk, "I am most definitely enjoying myself." My mind continued to drift back to the steamy snogging session Lils and I had just had on the couch.

"That's my boy!" Sirius said with a clap on my back, "c'mon, let's head downstairs and go hang with the other boys. I'm pretty sure the team has also been itching to ask you about practices."

"Sheesh, it's the first night back! You'd think they would want to settle in first."

"Well, we don't all have a Lily to keep us occupied," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Damn right you don't," I muttered before following downstairs. Shouts of "James!" and "Potter!" assaulted my ears the moment my feet touched the landing.

"One at a time people!" I called as I made my way to my favorite armchair by the fire. I looked quickly around the room for Lily but without success; probably best, I don't know if I could concentrate on everyone else if she was here. Within seconds, the quidditch team had surrounded my chair and behind them the rest of the female Gryffindors gathered.

"So when's the first practice, Captain?" Jimmy Smith said with a smile. I always liked Smith, he was a laugh most of the time and a rare sight on the pitch.

"Yeah," Anna Bell added in, "I hope the schedule won't be adjusted too much because of this new girlfriend of yours." Any other girl would have said this in spite, but Anna was just kidding around; her and Lils were Potions buddies. "Congratulations, by the way. Took you long enough, didn't it?"

"Let's keep comments about my love life to a minimum, okay?" I said with a slight blush. The team just laughed while the girls behind them tittered uncomfortably; clearly they had been hoping to hear about Lily and I.

"Aye, aye Captain!" Sirius said with a salute, "Now when is that first practice?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow," that statement was met by a round of groans.

"Seriously?" Adam King said, "we don't even get a night to really settle in?"

"You have tonight! What other time do you need?"

"All I know is we better be winning the cup this year," Wood said. That statement was met with a round of "hell yeah!" 's from everyone.

"I'll have a more permanent schedule for you all after the first prefect meeting, I still have no idea when I'm patrolling."

"So I take it Lily says 'jump' and you say 'how high'?" one of the sixth year girls said from outside the team circle. I bristled a bit at that, but I knew comments like that were to be expected.

"No," came a new and soothingly familiar voice, "more like we are letting the prefects choose when to patrol this semester so we don't have a schedule yet. But thank you for your assessment of my relationship, Jillian." The sixth year blushed at Lily's comment and the team laughed in appreciation. Slowly, the girls began to dissipate and eventually the team said their goodbyes so that only Lily, Sirius, and I remained by the fire.

"So how has this public relationship been so far?" Sirius asked us with mirth in his eyes.

"Oh, just full of jealous girls and stupid boys, nothing I can't handle," I said to which Lily snorted.

"What?" I asked, clearly affronted.

"We'll just see about that, won't we Potter?"

"Yes we shall see, Evans."

"Real original comeback you had there."

"Almost as original as your face!" I said. Lily just broke down in giggles. Over the holiday, we had had 'world's worst comeback battles'; the 'your face' comments started when we reached a truly pathetic level.

"You two sure make one strange couple," Sirius muttered before rising from the couch he was sharing with Lily.

"I love you too, Sirius!" she called to his retreating figure. In two seconds I had joined her on the couch.

"Well hello, love, surprised to see you here."

"Girl time ended early when a couple of third years came up looking for tampons."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So anywho, I thought I'd come down here and see what you were up to."

"Hmmm nothing really, just setting up the first practice with the team," I said while wrapping my arms around Lily. People were looking again; maybe it was too soon to be out in public.

"Yeah, they didn't seem to happy about that."

"Oh, they never are. But we really want to win the cup this year, so we have to do what we have to do. What will you be doing tomorrow night?"

"Don't laugh at me."

"When do I ever laugh at you?" she shot me a look, "Okay, point taken."

"I'm probably just going to start going over this semester's materials."

"Oh God, you and Remus are practically twins! Well, at least he'll have someone to share his weird studying obsession with."

"It is not weird! I'm sure Remus just wants to be prepared!"

"Yeah okay…nerd."

Lily hit me with a pillow, and before I knew what had happened we were engaged in a full out pillow war.

"Okay, okay!" she called after a few minutes, "Truce! I want a truce!"

"Yeah, only because your big strong boyfriend is winning," I said with a grin.

"Maybe," she smiled, "how about we head back to our own dorm? I'm feeling a bit tired," judging from the look on her face, the last thing Lily wanted to do was sleep.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I said with a wink.

**Lily POV**

Three hours after James and I had made our hasty exit from the common room, I lay awake in bed entirely unable to sleep. I was finding it impossible to fall asleep without James' arms around me.

"Pull yourself together, Evans," I whispered into the darkness, "you've gone seventeen years without him in your bed, what's so different now?" What was different was that now I had experienced James sleeping next to me, and it was one of the most fulfilling, peaceful experiences. I felt whole lying next to him and his absence now was physically felt. I hopped out of bed and headed down to the common room to clear my head. I didn't want to be so clingy so soon.

When I made it to the bottom of my staircase, I noticed another presence in the common room.

"James? Is that you?"

He turned to me, looking unbelievably attractive in nothing but his pajama bottoms.

"Who else would be in here?" he said with a smile. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to join him on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" I asked, breathing in his scent. Already, I felt as though I could drift off into dreamland.

"Not a wink."

"Me neither," I admitted.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm not the only pathetic one in this relationship," he said with a yawn.

"You may not be the only one, but you are the most pathetic," I said while my eyes began to droop.

"Yeah yeah, think whatever you want, Evans. Merlin, I forgot how comfy you were."

"Do you think we should try to go up to a bed?" I said, although honestly, I was much too sleepy to move an inch.

"We'll be fine right here," he sighed. He stretched out on the couch, pulling me down with him, "you're the missing piece," he whispered on the verge of unconsciousness.

"For me too, James," I said with a smile.

"Go to sleep, love," he said slowly before kissing my head.

"Mhmm," was all I managed before finally sinking into peaceful slumber, his heart beat my own private lullaby.

**Okay, so not my favorite chapter, what do you all think? Also, I head off to college in less than two weeks so my goal is to post two chapters a month, more if I have time. Please leave a review!**


End file.
